


Gotta have that Dick

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, F/F, F/M, I was inspired by a certain smut collection, I'm sorry for this, Inflation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, everyone loves dick, magical sex, stupid sexy nightwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 54,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: A series of smutty stories featuring everyone's favorite crimefighter, Nightwing, and the ladies who appreciate him.





	1. Starfire, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew)

**Starfire**

 

Dick let out a sigh as he felt Kory’s roaming hands wander over his naked body, eagerly feeling his toned, muscular body. “Anyone ever tell you that you have magic hands?” He teased.

The bronze-skinned alien beauty smiled dazzlingly at her boyfriend. “You always say that, Dick.”

“And I mean every word of it.” The dark-haired man reached out and ran his fingers into her long, fiery red hair of hers. “You’d make a good girlfriend to a lucky guy.”

“Well, I am lucky to be with such a ‘guy’ like you,” Koriand’r purred as she leaned forwards, planting hot, wet kisses at Dick’s neck and under his jawline. Dick moaned softly as her lips and tongue brushed against his skin. It was so deliriously good to feel her nude body against his.

“Oh, fuck, Kor…” The former Robin slid his hand down her curvy back towards her ass, giving it a light squeeze. “You’re always spoiling me…”

“Goodness,” Kory breathed out, her green eyes staring into his own, a devious smile on her face. “Well, I better go ahead and spoil you even more, Mr. Grayson~”

As the moonlight shone through the window in the dark room, the Tamaranean princess moaned as she began to ride on top of her lover, her large, bare breasts bouncing with each rise and fall.

Dick grasped her hips, feeling her inner pussy walls rubbing against his Dick junior. “Yeah, baby, come for daddy!” He grunted, feeling Kory’s ass slam onto his thighs and hearing her moans.

The two kept at it, until their orgasms broke through and Kory’s loud wailing moan signaled the end of their dance under the moonlight. As the redhead lied down on top of her beloved, Dick sighed blissfully. He was really lucky, indeed.

 

**Spider Woman (Jessica Drew) - AU**

 

“Can’t you wait until we’re inside the room?” Nightwing panted against the doorframe of the bedroom as he felt the soft lips of his web-slinging partner press against his cheeks and his own lips.

“I have been busy fighting criminals and thugs for the past hour,” Spider-Woman gasped out between kisses. “I think I deserve… something out of this hot mess.”

Dick sighed. Ever since he’d met Jessica, the two of them had hit it off and became good partners, doing their job of cleaning up the city, and sometimes having fun with each other.

“You wanna do it on the bed, at least?” The costumed crusader asked, before his lips were locked into a crushing kiss by his girlfriend.

Jessica then pulled away and licked her lips hungrily. “Oh, god, yes.” She then moved towards the bed and bent over, her hands grabbing at the fabric covering her crotch and tearing it apart, revealing her bare genitals to her boyfriend. “Whip out that little man of yours and show me what you got.”

Dick sighed, knowing she was too hot and horny to care about the details afterward. He yanked at the material covering his now-erect dick and ripped it off, his erection swinging out.

Jessica shook her round ass at him eagerly. “Mount me, cowboy. Tame this wild horse!” She smiled sultrily at her boyfriend. “You know you want to stuff my ass with your rod.” Her prayers were soon answered as she felt his member slip into her waiting, moist cunt, making her grip the sheets beneath her.

Dick grabbed her hips for leverage as he pounded into Spider-Woman’s box, glancing at her bum jiggling from his thrusts. “Fuck, Jess!”

“Yeah, right there, Dick! Give me more!” The web-slinging heroine wagged her bouncing ass at her partner. “Oh, god…!” Jessica panted heavily as she looked at Dick anxiously. “Spank me! I’ve been a bad girl, Dickie! Punish me!”

“You wanna be punished?” The masked hero grinned and swatted Jess’s ass, making it quiver. “Yeah, you feel that?!” He repeated the action several times; Jessica’s screams of pleasure were music to his ears. He soon felt his orgasm coming. “Gonna cum straight in you…”

“Do it! Cum in me!” Spider-Woman screamed out. Nightwing let out a cry alongside Spider-Woman’s loud moan as they came together.

Soon, exhaustion took over their bodies and Dick was the first to feel it, flopping onto the bed and lying beside his lovely spider lady. “God, that was amazing.” He grunted out.

“We’re probably going to have to get new outfits,” Jessica sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. “What was I thinking, doing it in our costumes…?”

“Shhh…” Nightwing pulled the dark-haired woman close to him and kissed her. “Let’s not talk about it now. Let’s just rest.” The two of them then held one another in an embrace on the bed, smiling.


	2. Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), Donna Troy, Kitty Pryde

**Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)**

 

Dick, seated on the edge of the bed, let out a moan as he felt that wonderful mouth suck on his little dick, looking down at the beautiful, nude woman going down on him. "God, Barb, you certainly make a man feel good." He ruffled the redhead's hair affectionately.

Barbara let out a pleased hum at that. Her tongue swirled around her boyfriend's erection and going upwards to the head of his penis, brushing and teasing it.

"Oh, fuck, babe!" Nightwing groaned, feeling shivers run down his spine. He then felt his girlfriend rub and stroke his balls lovingly. "Shit, you really want me to bust a nut inside your throat, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm~" Barbara voiced her agreement as she kept up her ministrations towards Dick's cock and balls, hoping to get him to cum hard. She stared into her man's eyes and gave him a coy wink.

"You're g-g-gonna get it...!" Dick groaned, moving his hands to grasp Barbara's head. "Take it! Take it all!" He let out a grunt and shot his load into Batgirl's mouth, throwing his head back.

Barbara quickly began to suck up and gulp down her tasty reward, hearing and enjoying Dick's heavy pants as she finished off the last of her boyfriend's seed and pulled away from his cock. "Mmm... yummy." She giggled, looking up at him and licking her lips sensually.

"Glad you like it," Dick sighed. "You planning on going for a ride now?"

Barbara rose up from her spot and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the naked crimefighter. "If you have the strength for it, stud."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why, yes it is." Barbara leaned into Dick's face and kissed him.

Dick returned the kiss eagerly. Now that was a challenge he could get behind.

 

**Donna Troy**

 

"You sure you want to do this?" Dick asked his longtime friend and former teammate, who was on all fours and nude on the bed, her firm and curvy ass presented towards him.

"I'm positive, Dick. I need the help of your little friend to help get rid of the heat in my loins." Donna looked back at him, her face red and a pleading look was on her face. "I can't ask anyone else for this."

"Well... okay." Nightwing sighed and gazed at Troy's pussy and back door, slowly stroking his erect cock with some lotion he picked up on Donna's dresser. "Where do you want it?"

"It doesn't really matter, any hole will do." Donna then grabbed one of her shapely breasts and fondled it gingerly. "Fuck me, Dick. Fuck me good..."

"Be careful what you wish for," The dark-haired male then grasped the raven-haired beauty's ass and spread it apart, shoving his rod deep into her ass, grunting. "You just might... get it!"

"OH, DICK!" The amazon howled loudly, gripping the sheets beneath her with both hands, her self groping forgotten. "Gods above, I can feel you inside me!" She felt his lubed cock pushing through her tight back door. Donna hadn't anyone come in her ass, and it showed.

"Easy, Don. I'm gonna go slow on this one." Dick slowly shoved his member deep as he could into the amazon, then slowly pulled out. He gradually repeated this action until Donna's ass became loose enough for him to pound away, his hips smacking against her rump.

"Fuck, Dick! More!" The amazon's moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, music to the former Robin's ears. "Oh, sweet Hera, don't hold back!"

"Your ass really loves my cock, Donna!" Dick grunted as he then swatted her ass playfully, making her moan. "What a greedy ass!"

Donna cried out as her ass was smacked again and again, the pain turning into pleasure as she felt her pussy getting wet. "Spank me, Dick! I've been such a bad girl! Oh, fuck!" She gripped the sheets even tighter and squealed.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum! I'm going to blow my load deep inside you, Donna!" Dick growled, giving the amazon's ass a hard squeeze.

"DO IT!" Donna screamed, feeling Dick juinor throb inside of her tightening ass. "PAINT MY INSIDES WHITE!" She then let out a loud wail as she felt ropes of cum shoot out deep in her bowels, her vision going slightly blurry as she fell face first onto a pillow, panting. "Ooh, Hera...."

Dick breathed out as he slowly freed his rod out of Donna's loosening, cum-dripping asshole. "Damn. Didn't know you were an anal virgin."

"That's because I'm not as kinky as some girls..." Donna murmured. "I never really had something in my ass until now. And I wouldn't mind having little Dick inside it again..."

The raven-haired man chuckled as he lay down near the dark-haired amazon on the bed. "Maybe later, if you're up for it."

Donna responded by pulling him into an embrace and kissing him.

 

**Kitty Pryde - School AU**

 

Dick sighed as he stood in front of his teacher. Ever since he had class with Kitty Pryde, she had made it her life's mission by passing him notes and giving him seductive looks and the occasional wink. It didn't take a genius to figure out she had a thing for him. Apparently, good-looking boys were targets for hot teachers like her. "Did you want me for something, Ms. Pryde?"

"You can call me Kitty, Dick. It's just us two." The brunette woman smiled as she walked in front of her desk. "And actually, I was hoping to talk to you about... giving you some extra credit."

"Extra credit? For what, exactly?" The dark-haired youth stared, trying not to look at her now-open shirt, showing off her lovely, perky breasts encased by a black lace bra. And the state of her now-hiked up skirt, showcasing her black stockings with garters, wasn't helping matters.

"For being a good student, of course. I couldn't just let someone like you pass this class without something to show for it." Kitty then turned around and pulled up her skirt, showing her black thong-clad ass in front of a blushing Dick. She then smacked one of her buttocks with a coy look on her face. "Well, Mr. Grayson? Do you want to get an A+?"

Dick could feel his erection straining against his jeans. One part of his mind said that this wasn't right and not to do this. But another part said to just drop his pants and rail her. In the end, his boner won out. "I would love to, Ms. Kitty."

The brunette looked back, eying Dick as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his erect cock, aimed at her plush, large rear. "C-Can I?"

Kitty pulled her thong aside, revealing her wet, moist pussy to the young man. "You may."

With that encouragement, Dick moved forward and began to slide his cock into the older woman's lower mouth, grabbing her hips for leverage. He let out a grunt as he began to move in and out of her in a tender pace. "Oh, god, this feels good."

"You don't have to hold back, Dick." Kitty cooed airily. "Good students don't need to be held back."

"Good, cause I want to succeed!" The dark-haired youth then picked up the pace, thrusting deep into Kitty's cunt, his hips slamming against her ass. "You're the best teacher ever!"

"Oh, yes!" Kitty gripped the desk as she felt her buttocks bounce from each thrust Dick sent to her pussy. "Fuck me, Dick! Fuck this pussy good!" Her breasts pressed against the wooden surface and her tongue hung out of her mouth, her vision getting a bit hazy. "Oh, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too...! I can't hold it in anymore!" Dick gripped Kitty's ass, feeling his fingers sink into her flesh. "Oh, shit!"

The moans from the brunette rang in the empty classroom as she felt her womb being painted white. She felt her prized student pull out of her after a moment had passed. "Mmm... That was worthy of an A+, Dick~"

"You think so?" Dick asked, a smile on his face.

"Oh, yes. I wouldn't mind having several... private sessions with you, young man." The brunette winked at her student. "Just to help you on your studies."

"Looking forward to that," The dark-haired young man grinned brightly.

 


	3. Supergirl (Kara Zor-el), Goblyn Queen (Madeline Pryor), Emma Frost

**Supergirl (Kara Zor-el)**

 

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Dick asked, currently lying on the bed in the nude, with an equally nude Kara straddling him with a flushed face.

"Because I got hit with some of those stupid sex pheromones at the chemistry lab when I was trying to stop one of the criminals at Metropolis University." The blonde replied, rolling her eyes. Her ass was currently rubbing against an erect Dick junior, with a butt plug made out of pink Kryptonite in her asshole. "It's been driving me nuts, telling me to mate with another guy."

"And you came to me for help?" The masked crusader asked, idly reaching out and grabbing one of her breasts and giving it a squeeze.

"Umm..." Supergirl moaned at the touch. "Yes... I needed a good, strong...dick, like yours." She then raised her ass up, guiding his cock to her pussy, then slid down upon it with a soft moan. "Oh, yes..."

Dick groaned as he watched Kara began to ride him, her perky breasts bouncing in front of him eagerly. "Damn, your breasts look cute like that." He teased.

"They'll be even better once they'll start growing bigger." Kara huffed, leaning down and kissing Dick hungrily. She didn't have big tits like her busty counterpart, but she still hoped she would have a big bust. The Kryptonian broke the kiss and licked her lips. "And your dick is making me feel good."

"I sure hope so," Dick breathed out and felt Kara's inner pussy walls clinging to his member. "God, that krpytonite must be making you even more horny, huh?"

"Great Rao, yes...!" Kara moaned, her ass clenching onto the plug. "I didn't want to injure you, so I had put it in to nullify my powers, but it's making me feel even more needy for sex!" She then sped up her riding,  sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room. "Ooh, I can't wait to come!"

"Neither can I," Dick growled, grasping at Kara's hands and interlocking his fingers into hers. "I'm gonna lose it in you."

"Oh, Rao!" Kara screamed loudly as she then came, throwing her head back as she slammed her ass down, feeling that cock inside of her shoot its load deep into her womb. The Kryptonian blonde panted heavily, looking at the dark-haired man beneath her. "...That was good."

"You glad you picked me?" Dick then embraced Kara as she began to lie down on him, her breasts against his chest.

"Hmm..." The blonde nuzzled against his neck affectionately. "I'll tell you once we're ready to got for another round."

 

**Goblyn Queen (Madelyne Pryor) - Slave AU**

 

Dick cursed at his luck. Seeing the city being overrun by monsters and the civilians being terrorized by them, he had tried his best to help them, but there were too many, and he was beaten and overwhelmed. Now, he had regained his consciousness and saw that he was stripped down to his birthday suit, save for his mask, and kneeling before a wicked-looking redhead on a throne wearing a provocative outfit, her top barely covered her luscious breasts, and a loincloth that empathized her long legs and hips.

"I see my demons brought me a toy to play with," She spoke, eying the naked Nightwing with undisguised lust in her eyes. "You're very handsome, I'll give you that."

"W-Who are you?" Dick demanded, trying his best to conceal his slowly-growing boner from the woman.

"I am the Goblyn Queen, and you now belong to me." The black-clad redhead rose from her throne and strode towards Dick with a haughty look on her face. She then bent down and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "You will do everything I tell you to and you will not defy me, or you will be punished."

"My friends will be looking for me," Nightwing replied defiantly.

"Perhaps," the Goblyn Queen smirked. "But they aren't here, are they?"

Dick bit back a growl as the redheaded woman then reached down to grasp at his erection, feeling her gloved hand stroke it. He tried his best not to let her know he was aroused. "Don't touch me..."

He felt his head rock to the side as the Goblyn Queen slapped his face. "What did I tell you? I am in power here, not you. You are to service me and cater to my every desire." She then pushed him onto the floor and began to undo her loincloth, letting it drop onto the floor. Her moist pussy was exposed for the former Robin to see.

The dark-haired youth felt his heart beat wildly as the Goblyn Queen walked towards him and stopped, standing over his crotch. He let out a grunt as she grabbed his erection once again and crouched down over it. "Please..." He gasped out.

"You should be honored that I'm giving you the privilege of making love to me." The redhead purred, guiding his cock towards her anus and pushing the tip inside. "Although, you'll have to earn the right to put that rod of yours into my royal pussy."

A groan escaped Dick's lips as the Goblyn Queen sank down onto his cock, fully trapped in her tight ass. He shot a halfhearted glare at her. "I've had better redheads than you."

"Really? Did any of them grant you permission to fornicate them anally?" The redheaded woman leaned towards his face and took his lips in a rough kiss, her tongue wrestling with his.

Dick felt his heart sank, thinking back to Kory whenever he had sex with her. God, what would she say if she saw him like this? How could he face her now? He gasped as the redheaded woman broke the kiss and smiled down at him infuriatingly. "A-Are you even human?" He spoke without thinking.

"I was, once." The Goblyn Queen replied, beginning to move as she rose up and fell back down, milking Dick's cock with her ass. "I was called Madelyne Pryor, before I was betrayed by the one I loved most." She slid her hands to her chest, parting the top holding her breasts and letting them bounce freely. "But now, I no longer need him. I have you now."

Nightwing felt his heart pound against his chest as Madelyne kept playing with her breasts while riding on his cock. It was a sight that would make any man go crazy with lust, and he was sadly starting to lose the battle of wills... His cock throbbed inside of the redhead's ass. "Oh, god..."

"Come, help your queen fill her lusts with your seed." The Goblyn Queen placed Dick's hands onto her hips, smiling. "You know you want to."

The dark-haired man absentmindedly grasped her ass and began to thrust deep into Madelyne's asshole, grunting and panting. He didn't care if his friends came or not. All he wanted to do was make this woman feel good. "I'm coming...!"

"Yes...! YES!" Madelyne gasped, grabbing Dick's shoulders and digging her nails into his flesh. "Cum for your queen!"

Dick let out a cry as he shot his load deep into the redhead's bowels, hearing her moan loudly into his ears. He felt her ass squeeze every drop out of his member.

As Madelyne rose from him and removed his spent cock from her ass, she looked down at him with a wicked smile, beckoning him with a single finger. "Come here and kiss the royal pussy, my servant."

The former Robin got onto his knees and grabbed her thighs, placing his lips onto her snatch and started to lick her lower mouth. As he felt Madelyne's hand gripping his head, he knew in his mind that he destined to serve the Goblyn Queen and sate her whims. But at least she would treat him as long as he obeyed.

 

**Emma Frost - Office AU**

 

Working for a powerful CEO like Emma Frost had its perks.

One of them was being able to have a quickie in her office, where no one was to disturb her or face the consequences. In this case, Dick Grayson was one of the lucky men where he was currently in her office. He was excited when she called him up to discuss about a promotion for him. After all, he was one of the hard workers of Frost Industries.

However, this wasn't quite the promotion he had in mind...

"I-I'm sorry, you want me to what?" Dick asked, staring at the sexy blonde woman in front of him.

"I want you inside of me, dear." Emma stated, as if she was discussing the weather. "I know you're a good man, Dick. Too good to be stuck working in a mere cubicle, in fact. It's a shame to see someone like you to waste away in such a position." The blonde then hiked up her white business skirt, showing him her white lace panties. "It's a win-win situation, after all."

"But won't the others be jealous?" The dark-haired man asked, feeling his erection straining against his shorts.

"Fuck the others." The blonde sniffed disdainfully. "And speaking of fucking..." She then began to slide her hand underneath her skirt and tugged at her panties, pulling them down to her ankles. She then turned around and presented her bare, round ass towards him. "I want you to bang the hell out of me, Dick Grayson. I want you to pound my pussy."

With an argument like that, how could he refuse? Dick unzipped his pants and whipped out his cock, aiming it at his boss's cunt. "If you insist..." He then grabbed her hips and slid his member inside of her, earning him a soft moan.

"Oh, yes...!" Emma cooed as she rubbed and wiggled her ass against his groin teasingly. "Make me your bitch, Dickie-boy~"

Dick then began to speed up his thrusts, slamming his hips into Emma's ass. He watched the jiggling of the blonde's buttocks with eager interest. "You like this, Ms. Frost? You like being fucked like this?"

"Yes! Oh, God, Yes!" The CEO of Frost Industries moaned out, gripping the desk beneath her. "Just like that! Fuck!" She let out a yowl as Dick smacked her ass hard. "OOH!"

"You're a dirty little whore that wants to be treated as such!" Dick growled lustfully as he kept pounding away at her core. "You just want me beside you so you can have someone treat you like the slut you are!  
  
"I admit it! I wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you!" The blonde moaned, her blue eyes gazing serenely at the man behind her. "I wanted your cock inside of me! You're making me feel so good, Dick!"

The dark-haired man then pushed his cock all the way in Emma's pussy as he then let out a groan, shooting his cum deep inside of her. The moaning cry of his CEO was his reward. "...Do I get that promotion now?" He asked.

"Oh, yes..." Emma purred, feeling him pull out of her. "That, and more."

"More?" Dick questioned.

"Indeed." The sexy blonde winked at him, as she pulled her panties off her feet and flung it at Dick. "Meet me at my place, dear, and we'll talk about your benefits over dinner."

Dick Grayson couldn't have been more happier.


	4. Hela, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley), Mystique (Raven Darkholme)

**Mystique - AU**

 

"Hey, Kory, I'm home." Dick grinned as he entered the bedroom, where Kory was lying down, watching tv in an oversized white t-shirt. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh, yes I did, lover." Koriand'r purred as she reclined on the mattress, tugging on the hem of her shirt and lifted it to reveal her nude body. "And I've been so anxious for you to come back and give me some of your love~"

The former Robin grinned as he moved towards the bed, undressing as he did so. Soon, he was naked along with Starfire, and the two of them embraced each other and kissed passionately. "God, Kor, you really want me that bad, don't you?"

"More than you know, Dick." The Tamaranean princess smiled devilishly at him. "More than you know." She then pushed him back onto the bed and slid down towards his crotch, grasping Dick's cock and taking it into her mouth.

"Oh, shit!" The dark-haired man groaned as his alien girlfriend began to suck on his member, her tongue brushing against the shaft hungrily. "Fuck, Kory!" He gripped the sheets as he felt his cock ache with every licking Kory gave him.

The orange-skinned woman pulled away from Dick's erection and licked her lips. "There, I think you're ready for the main dish." She flashed a smile at him, then began to mount him and slid down on his hard-on, her pussy eating it all up. "Oh, god..."

Dick suddenly felt something was wrong. Since when did Kory say 'god'? She usually cried out, 'X'hal' whenever they had sex. "Kory...? Are you-" He was cut off as the alien princess began to ride his rod, bouncing eagerly on him. "Whoa!"

"Mmm, yes! Dick junior must be in good spirits today!" The long-haired redhead moaned as she gripped Dick's sides and looked him with bedroom eyes. "I can feel him agreeing with me inside of me~" Kory licked her lips sensually.

But the crime-fighting detective wasn't fooled. "W-Who are you? Y-You're not Kory!"

"What do you mean, Dick?" Kory tilted her head, not stopping her bouncing on the dark-haired man's cock. "I am Kory."

"I remembered the day before she left for Los Angeles, she said she would be back on Monday. Today is Friday!" Dick glared at the woman on top of him. "Enough with the games! Show yourself!"

'Kory' smirked, then laughed as she began to change, her skin turning from orange to blue, her hair transforming into a different shade of red, and her eyes turning from green to yellow. "So, you finally found me out, little Dickie." She slowly rose up and slammed firmly down onto Dick's thighs, her round, blue ass jiggling from the impact.

"It can't be... Mystique?! Why impersonate Kory?" Nightwing demanded.

"Revenge, mostly." The blue-skinned woman sniffed. "You accursed Titans have been a pain in my side, especially that orange balloon-bodied strumpet of yours. What better way than to defame one of you by turning into your girlfriend and making her act like a sex-crazed bimbo?" She leaned down and smiled at Dick. "And now, I'm going to prove to you I can be a better lay then she will ever be."

"No...!" Dick grunted, feeling Mystique's inner walls of her pussy tighten, clinging to his cock. "I-I won't betray her!"

"Oh, but you will." Mystique's breasts bounced in front of him tantalizingly, her infuriating smile never leaving his vision. "You're going to cum, and you will know that I gave you the best sex of your life." She chuckled as she began to ride his cock faster, shaking her hips as she did so. "Cum for me, my lover."

The dark-haired Titan closed his eyes, trying to envision something else to block out Mystique's pants and moaning, but the sounds of skin slapping skin became too hard to ignore. "God, I can't hold it...!"

"That's right." the blue-skinned mutant purred. "Let it go."

His heartbeat rising, Dick clenched his teeth as he let out a cry, his cock exploding inside the shapeshifter's womb, her blissful moan ringing in his ears. He panted heavily, feeling cold sweat run down his naked body.

"Dick. Look at me, Dick..."

The former Robin dared to open an eye and saw that blue demoness shift into the form of the one he loved. "Did you enjoy it, lover?" She dared to speak in her lovely voice.

"Y-You won't get away with this..." Dick breathed out, before Mystique leaned down and kissed him passionately for a moment, before breaking away.

"I already did. And by the time your Kory comes back, you'll never think of her the same way again." The shapeshifter giggled as she wrapped her arms around Dick and began to kiss and lick all over his body.

A shiver ran down his spine as Dick felt a pang of sorrow in his heart. He could never see Kory without that infernal Mystique smiling wickedly at him.

 

**Hela - Captive AU**

 

"So the great Nightwing has finally landed on my grasp," Hela, the currently-nude goddess of the dead, smiled at a bound and equally nude Dick on her large bed, who was defiantly glaring at her. "You have caused me quite the trouble, but I have finally caught you. You are mine now."

"Good for you," Dick snipped, trying to avert his gaze at the curvy, big-breasted woman in front of him. "What do you want from me?"

"Your seed." Hela intoned, a wicked smile on her face. "It gets quite lonesome being in my domain. And I long for a mate to warm my bed." She crawled up towards the former Robin and pressed against his muscled frame. "And you have a physique worthy of a goddess's attention..."

"Great, I managed to get the attention of the goddess of death." The raven-haired man groaned, feeling her breasts squished against his chest and her breath upon his face. "I'm overjoyed."

The goddess cupped his chin with her hand,  still smiling serenely. "I want you to sire a child with me, if possible."

"...You're serious." Dick stared at her.

"But of course. I told you, it gets lonesome in my domain." Hela slid her tongue from her lips and licked them sensually. "However, I am not cruel. I will let you return to your world, on the condition that you will be with me always."

"Kory is going to kill me." Nightwing sighed, then yelped as Hela leaned forward and kissed him, their tongues dancing with one another. As she broke the kiss, Hela then moved her hand towards Dick's rod and stroked it with a skilled hand.  "Wha-What the hell...?"

"Do you not require stimulation? Isn't seeing my body enough for you?" Hela purred teasingly as she fondled Dick's balls as well, hoping to get him to full mast. "I want your penis to knock at my womb's door." She winked at the bound man.

Dick groaned as he felt those damned hands work their magic. His dick was quickly becoming rock-hard, and it was aching badly. "Oh, shit..."

"It seems my efforts have paid off." Hela caressed the dark-haired man's member with her fingers. "But, now, it is time." She straddled Dick's hips and turned around, her shapely bum facing him. "I have heard this will increase the chances of getting pregnant. It is quite a pity that you are tied up, otherwise, I would enjoy your caresses."

"Don't remind me," Dick murmured as he watched the goddess take his cock into her cunt and slide down onto his groin. Then she began to ride him, her bouncing ass slapping against his crotch, her buttcheeks jiggling wildly with each impact. "GOD!"

"Goddess, you mean." Hela corrected cheekily as she looked back with a saucy smirk at the mortal beneath her. "But thank you for the praise."

His cock completely under wraps by her pussy walls, Dick cursed as he could do nothing but gaze at that lovely, damned ass of Hela's bouncing and jiggling in front of him, with her asshole winking occasionally at him. "Ooh, shit! I can't hold on at this rate...!"

"Then release your seed, dear Nightwing. It is unhealthy to withhold it inside of you. It is only natural." Hela breathed out as she sped up her riding of his cock. "Yes, let yourself go..."

"Damn it!" Dick closed his eyes, feeling his cock throb inside of Hela's pussy and her ass smacking against his crotch. "I'm going to cum...!"

"Cum! Cum inside of my beautiful body, and impregnate me!" The goddess of the dead grasped at Dick's legs and threw her head back, screaming as the former Robin shot his load deep into her womb as hard as he could. Dick grunted and gripped the sheets beneath her as he pumped out every thick strand of cum in his balls.

 

Dick sighed as he felt Hela's pregnant belly poke his back, her hand on his shoulder. "Not now, Hela."

"But, Dick," The queen of the dead purred silkily from behind him. "It's been so long..."

"You just gave birth to two of our kids..." Nightwing sighed, rolling his eyes and turning to face her. "Can't you wait?"

"Please, lover..." Hela stared at him with her pleading eyes, sending shivers down Dick's spine. "I need you inside me, just once more..."

The raven-haired man groaned. At least his life couldn't get any more weirder than this.

 

**Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley)**

 

"You two want to do what now?" Dick blinked.

"We want ya ta' help us have a kid!" Harley chirped, as if it was the natural thing in the world to say.

Poison Ivy shook her head. "She means to say that you will become our sperm donor and get one of us pregnant, in order for us to raise our child."

"...Why can't you just go to a damn sperm bank?" Nightwing groaned.

"Aww, c'mon, little Robbie! We just want to have a lil' fun with you!" The blonde leaned against Dick and nuzzled her face against his cheek. "Besides, I bet you wanted to fuck both of us since when you were a lil' birdie!"

"Harley..." Ivy sighed, shaking her head. "Please..."

"And you decided to bind my hands and feet, strip me naked, just to help you have a kid?" The dark-haired hero wanted to facepalm, if he wasn't bound by the vines. "Babs is gonna kill me."

"She don't have to know what goes on behind closed doors~" Harley grinned as she slipped off her shorts and pulled off her tanktop, leaving her completely nude. "And I wanna be da' one to have a kid in me!"

"No." Ivy frowned.

"C'mon, Red!" The pale-skinned blonde whined. "I'm good with kids!"

"I seriously doubt it. Who know what kind of manners our child will take from you?" The redheaded botanist glared at her friend. "I will be carrying the child."

"Nuh-uh! I wanna!" Harley stomped her foot childishly.

"No." Ivy shook her head.

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"I wanna!"

"I said no!"

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!"

"Ladies!" Dick shouted, getting their attention. "As much as I enjoy you bicker about child raising, are you going to let me go anytime soon?"

Ivy and Harley looked at him for a moment, then they smirked at him.

"Nope!"

"No."

"Damn it." Nightwing sighed.

 

Ivy was first to approach him, already nude when Dick woke up. She grabbed his erection from behind, stroking it lovingly before guiding it to her cunt. "I took the liberty to inject you with protection from my chemical makeup while you were unconscious." A moan escaped from her lips as she felt the head slip past her labia. "Oh, this feels so good..."

Harley whined through her vine gag as she looked on with jealousy in her blue eyes, being bound by vines not unlike Dick was. "Mmmm!"

"Oh, hush. You'll get your turn." Ivy then looked at Dick and winked. "I hope you're ready." With that, she placed her hands onto her knees and began to slam her ass against the former Robin's hips, fucking him for all he was worth. "Ohhh...!"

The blonde clown girl made an annoyed growl, then yelped as she was moved forward to Ivy, her crotch in front of her redhead friend's face. "Mmm?"

"Now, Harley, I want to hear you screaming." The floral temptress licked her lips, before she dove into the blonde's snatch and began to feast on it.

The tentacle gag on Harley's mouth was removed and the crazy blonde let out a squeal of joy. "FUCK, RED!"

"Fuck, indeed..." Dick grunted as he felt Ivy's ass grinding and slamming against his groin, his dick pulsating inside of her tight pussy. "God, I'm going to lose it...!"

"Me too!" Harley moaned as she felt the redhead's tongue poke around her inner walls, looking for a sweet spot. "Oh, Pammy's so good at this! Oh! Oh...! OH!" The blonde threw her head back as she felt her G-spot being hit. "GAWD!"

Meanwhile, Ivy was in a world of her own as she was eating out Harley and milking Dick's member with her pussy. She subtly motioned to her tendrils to move towards Harley's asshole and her own. She let out a moan inside of Harley's cunt as one of the tendrils burrowed its way into her ass.

"OH, SHIIIT!" Harley squealed even louder as the tendril near her asshole decided to bury itself inside and pounded away. "This is the best thing ever!"

"G-Gonna cum...!" Dick grunted as he felt his climax coming up.

Ivy let out an agreeing noise as she kept edging at Harley's G-spot, hoping to make her cum first.

"I'M CUMMING HOME!" The blonde howled in ecstasy as she came all over the green-skinned woman's face, following Dick shooting his seed deep into her pussy. Ivy let out a breathy moan as she pulled away from Harley's snatch.

 

"So, what are we naming the baby?" Harley asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but I want a floral name for a girl." Ivy mused, nuzzling against Dick's chest.

"I get dibs on boy's names! I'll call him... Jason!" The blonde pressed her breasts against Nightwing's bare back.

"Please, don't." Dick sighed.

"Ok, ok. Umm... Ulther!" No, no, wait. Peter!"

"Harley..." Ivy sighed, pouting.

"No, I got it! Luther!"

Dick groaned. "I just wanna go home already..."


	5. Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), Power Girl (Karen Starr), Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro)

**Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) - AU**

 

It was no surprise that Nightwing and Black Widow were having secret meetings whenever the redhead stopped by at Bludhaven and secretly made her way to a certain safe-house in the area. As she slipped inside the room, she heard the sound of a shower running. "Loverboy must be starting without me." Natasha mused as she began to unzip her bodysuit, revealing that she was completely naked underneath.

Dick hummed a tune, rubbing soap on his chiseled muscular body. His enhanced hearing picked up on Natasha dropping her clothing on the floor and softly making her way into the bathroom. He kept on washing himself, pretending to ignore her. The sound of the curtain being moved aside and two feminine hands roaming over his abs signaled she was already here. "About time you got here." He replied.

"I was busy," The sexy redhead purred as she moved one of her hands down to his crotch, a smile on her face. "Working with the Avengers can be pretty busy." Natasha nuzzled against the back of his neck affectionately.

Dick felt his lover's large breasts press against his back as the warm water ran down their bodies from the shower head. "Yeah, I get that. Work can be hectic at times." He let out a sigh as he felt Natasha fondle his balls gingerly. "But it's so rewarding to just relax every once in a while."

"Oh, yes." Natasha breathed into his ear, moving her hand onto Dick's member and stroking it. "So good to relax..." She stuck out her tongue and licked his earlobe sensually.

"You know the purpose of being in the shower to get clean, not more dirty." Dick mock-scolded, feeling her hand rub his now-erect cock.

"I know, honey." The redhead then moved back to let Dick turn to face her, then pressed her body against his once again, feeling his erection press against her groin. "But it feels so better this way." She then kissed him for a moment, their tongues brushing against each other, then pulled away and turned away from him, presenting her round, shapely ass to him. "Besides, I like it hot..."

Dick growled lustfully as he pressed his cock against her pussy, grasping her hips for leverage as he pushed it deep inside her as far he could go. "You like being taken like this, don't you?" He then began to move, hips slamming against her ass. "Don't you, you little red minx?"

"Oh, yes! Oh, fuck me, baby!" Natasha panted, palms pressed against the tiles of the shower wall as she felt her buttocks jiggling from Dick pounding her ass. "Just like that...!"

"Yeah!" Nightwing gave a smack to Black Widow's butt, earning him a lust-filled cry. "Like that?"

"Spank me, lover! I'm such a naughty girl!" Natasha moaned, her breasts swaying to and fro as she looked back at Dick with lusty eyes. "I've been so bad...!"

The former Robin granted her wish as he swatted her ass several times, feeling her pussy tighten around his cock. He grunted as he felt his climax coming. "Oh, shit, I'm going to bust a nut!"

"Yeah, fill me up!" Black Widow gasped out. "Stuff me with your cum!"

Dick and Natasha cried out together as they came, his seed pouring into her womb. As they moved away from each other, their love juices spilled into the water and went down the drain. The redhead turned around and embraced Dick once again. "That was fun."

"Yeah, but we're dirty and wet now." The dark-haired man pointed out.

Natasha nodded. "Want to clean each other?"

"Sounds good to me." Dick chuckled.

 

**Power Girl (Karen Starr)**

 

 

"Why am I here again?" Dick asked, sitting in a chair, completely nude.

Karen, wearing a form-fitting pair of yoga pants and a top that was straining to hold her luscious melons, gave him a look. "Because, Boy Wonder, I need a model to make a dildo. For a friend, mind you." She then placed the items on a nearby table and walked towards Dick.

"And why do I have to be naked?" The dark-haired youth couldn't help but stare at Karen's figure; her firm, round ass was in full view, and her breasts jiggled in that damned tanktop of hers.

"Why not?" The blonde smirked. "Maybe I just want some eye candy."

"So says the busty blonde lass." Dick sighed.

Karen stopped in front of the young man and leaned down, giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Well, guess how I'm going to get you hard, Dickie?" She grinned and began to take off her top, letting her big breasts flop out in front of him. "The first two count, by the way."

Dick couldn't help but feel his cock slowly grow erect at the lovely sight before him. "Oh, god." He gulped.

The blonde Kryptonian knelt down and sandwiched his cock with her tits. "Oh, don't worry about busting a nut. I'll clean up any mess you'll make~" Karen then began to rub her breasts against his cock. "You always wanted having my tits on your cock, didn't you?"

"I, er, ummm..." The dark-haired youth stumbled over his words, blushing fiercely.

"You don't have to lie, Dickie. It's normal for big, strong, healthy boys to fantasize over little ol' me~" Power Girl purred, leaning forward and licking at the tip of Dick's cock.

"Oh, my god." Nightwing sputtered, shivering at the feeling of the blonde's tongue brushing against his cock. "Fuck!"

"Maybe later," Karen winked at him, continuing her licking of Dick junior, the tip of her tongue poking at the hole of his rod.

Dick groaned. Was she trying to kill him or trying to get him off? He couldn't decide. "Oh, blow me." He muttered.

"Okay~" Karen then took Dick's length into her mouth and began sucking him off, her damned tongue swirling against the head of his penis teasingly.

Clenching his fists, the Boy Wonder groaned as his erection began to throb under the ministrations of the Kryptonian's tongue. "I'm gonna cum...!"

Karen hummed in agreement as she felt him shoot his load into her mouth, which she greedily gulped it down. As soon as she finished drinking all of Dick's semen, she pulled away and breathed out. "Damn, you sure came a lot."

"So, about that modeling thing..." Nightwing was cut off by Karen taking off her pants.

"We can do that later. Right now, I want to go riding..."

The former Robin knew it was going to be a long night.

 

**Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro)**

 

 

Dick quickly jumped out of the way of a swing from a shinai as Tatsu kept up her relentless attacks. He quickly blocked her strikes, managing to parry a few of them.

"You're really good at this, aren't you?" Nightwing commented.

Tatsu lunged forward and slammed her wooden katana against Dick's, trying to push him back. "Discipline is key." She leaned forward, their faces almost touching. "And awareness is important."

"Did anyone tell you your eyes are pretty?" Dick commented.

The Japanese woman sneered, then swept his foot out from under him, causing him to fall onto the mat. "You lack awareness."

"You cheated!" Dick protested, sitting up.

"You weren't focused." Tatsu stated simply, pulling him up. "Someone needs to keep you on your toes."

The former Robin sighed and brushed himself off. "I'm sure you'll help me with that."

"Come. Let us get clean." The dark-haired woman gestured Robin to follow her as they left the training area. Dick was already glad they were getting to the best part of training.

Later, Dick was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a towel, waiting for Tatsu to finish. "You ready to come out?" He drawled, slowly pulling off his towel and reclining on the bed, nude.

"So impatient," The short-haired woman emerged from the steamy bathroom, equally nude and drying her hair with her towel. Her curvy, slim figure was on display for Dick to see; her round, perky breasts, the lack of fat on her belly, and the small tuft of pubic hair above her pussy. "I see you are ready as well."

"You may be good with the blade, but I'm better with mine," The Boy Wonder grinned as he watched Tatsu throw her towel back in the bathroom and walk towards him, crawling on the bed and on top of him. "And I know how to use it."

"We will see." Katana ran her hand against Dick Junior, her palm stroking against the shaft. She hummed as she then guided the erection to her pussy and began to slide onto it, letting out a sigh as she took his length all in. "My sheath is a perfect fit for your blade."

"Trust me, you're going to think twice about challenging me on my home turf," Dick rumbled as he grabbed Tatsu's hips and began to move, thrusting in her pussy with earnest vigor.

"Oh!" Tatsu gasped, placing her hands onto her lover's shoulders. "Such passion... I can feel it inside of me...!"

"That's not the only thing of me that's going to be inside of you," Nightwing then planted a kiss on Tatsu's lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her breasts were pressed against his washboard chest as she leaned forwards onto him.

Tatsu felt her heartbeat pound in her ears as she felt Dick's rod stirring her insides. She broke the kiss, a trail of saliva following her. "Ahh, lover..." She murmured, her eyes staring into Dick's. "I can feel your warmth flowing inside of me..."

His hands moving towards her ass and squeezing it, Dick began to speed up his pounding, loving the moans and cries the dark-haired samurai was making. "I'm gonna cum soon, baby."

"Yes, give me your seed!" Tatsu breathed out, not breaking eye contact with Dick. "Fill my womb up!"

Dick let out a groan as he shot a huge load deep into Katana, her moaning cry ringing in his ears. His big dick kept pushing out thick ropes of semen, painting her inner pussy walls white.

 

The two of them were soon lying under the light of the full moon outside the window, both still nude.

"You truly are a master of the sexual arts." Tatsu purred, pressing her body against Dick's. "I cannot deny that."

"Glad you think so." Dick wrapped an arm around the Japanese woman. "I'd be happy to give you another lesson."

"I am glad to hear that, Sensei~" The dark-haired woman leaned and planted a kiss on Nightwing's lips.

 


	6. She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters), Blackfire (Komand'r), Looma and Attea

**Blackfire (Komand'r) - School AU**

 

"About time you dropped by. I was afraid you'd never show up." Komi Anders looked at the boy who Kori was dating. "I almost worried you'd never come here~" She crossed her legs as she leaned against a medicine ball in the gym equipment room.

"C-Cut the crap, and tell me what you want," Dick Grayson glared at her.

"Simple, of course." Komi tugged at her skirt and winked at Dick. "I want your little man inside your pants."

"W-What?" The dark-haired boy sputtered.

"Do you really think my baby sister will give you any, Dickie-boy?" Komi sat up and strode towards him, a smile on her face. The student teacher began to unbutton her blouse and opened it, revealing her bare, big breasts. "Kori is too dumb to know about sex, and I doubt she loves you in the way you want."

"That's not true!" Dick shouted, his face flushing red.

"Oh, really?" Komi then slid her skirt down to her ankles, showing off her panty thong and removed her black pumps. She headed over towards a basket full of balls and bent over, giving her round, heart-shaped ass a firm smack. "Don't tell me you don't want this, Grayson."

Various thoughts ran through Dick's mind as he stared at the raven-haired woman before him. One hand, he really liked Kori, but on the other hand, he knew that Komi was lusting after him before he even met Kori. In the end, his little Dick decided for him as he began to walk over to Komi and dropped his pants to the floor.

"Good boy," Komi purred, wiggling her rear at the dark-haired youth. "Now come here and pound my ass."

"What about-" Dick started, but was cut off by Komi's flat look.

"Don't be a downer, Dick. Stick your rod in me, raw." The dark-haired woman tugged her thong aside, showing her slightly wet pussy.

With a shaky sigh, Dick grabbed Komi's hips and inserted his cock into her wanting pussy. He grunted as he pushed deep into her folds. "Oh, god."

"There's no god here, just me." Komi cackled as she slightly tightened her pussy around the boy's cock. "You're all mine now, Grayson."

A grimace was Komi's answer as Dick began to move slowly, his hips bumping against her firm ass. "Fuck, you're so tight...!"

"Imagine how Kori's cunt must feel if she ever decides to fuck you. That is, when she's in her midlife crisis." Komi snickered as she grinded her ass against Dick's groin. "Come on. Faster!"

Dick grunted as he began to speed up his thrusts, gripping Komi's hips tightly as his cock scraped her inner walls of her pussy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...!"

"That's the stuff." Komi breathed, licking her lips as she felt her breasts bounce about. "Don't stop until you cum, Dickie-boy!"

The dark-haired boy felt his cock throb with excitement and he knew he would come soon. "Komi... gonna cum...soon!"

"Then bust that nut!" The raven-haired woman panted, shooting a lusty gaze at Dick with her bedroom eyes. "Stuff my core with that fucking baby batter! Come on!"

With a groaning cry, Dick slammed his cock deep into Komi and poured out every drop of cum from his balls. Sweet, dulcet moans from Komi were echoing in his ears as he filled her womb up with semen. As he slowly pulled out from the student teacher, her hand grabbed his wrist. "W-What?"

"Did I say I was done with you, Dick? Oh, no." Komi smirked wickedly at him. "I'm going to drain you dry before you go home, boy."

"Aw, fuck." Dick moaned.

 

**Looma and Attea - Hostage AU**

 

Dick moaned as he was currently experiencing the worst headache he had in the history of ever. "Uhnn..." Suddenly, he felt something warm and slimy brushing against his cock. Straining his ears, he heard two female voices.

"Ugh, I can totally taste Tamaranean on him. Bunch of love freaks."

"But they are strong warriors and worthy of respect."

Nightwing slowly began to open his eyes to see a large, nude, four-armed, red-skinned woman above his naked body, and behind her was a green-skinned woman licking at his cock with her frog-like tongue. "...The hell?"

"You are awake." The red woman stated, her four red eyes staring down at Dick. "I was worried that I struck you too hard. I would not want to damage you."

Dick blinked at her, confused. Then his memories came rushing back to him as he recognized them from when they attacked him and Kori at their home. He managed to take down the frog-like girl, but he saw Starfire was having trouble with her opponent. He made to help assist her, and the last thing he heard before she knocked him out was Kori screaming his name. "You're the ones that attacked us...!"

"Bingo, give the boy-toy a prize." The green frog girl snarked, the tip of her long tongue tickling his urethra. "No wonder Miss Royal Love Freak wanted your cock so bad."

"Kory is going to kill you both," Dick groaned, trying to lift his head, but was gently pushed back down by one of the musuclar red woman's hands.

"She would not dare. She knows we have you in our hands and would not risk anything foolish." The red-skinned alien woman leaned down and cupped Dick's face in one of her hands. "You are interesting, to tame a Tamarean woman such as Princess Koriand'r."

"Who are you two?" Dick demanded, feeling his cock throb and ache from the frog girl's licking.

"I am Looma and she is Attea. We have come here to find an energy source for our ship, and we found such a resource in your dwelling." Looma spoke, her lower arms fondling her breasts. "But you and Koriand'r had intercepted us."

"It would've been fine if you two had just given us the damn diamonds," Attea grumbled as she withdrew her tongue. "There, I got him nice and slick for you." She smacked her lips and sighed.

"Good," Looma then moved her lower arms to grip Dick's sides as her ass hovered above Dick's erection. "Then I will claim his manhood first." She sank her pussy onto Dick junior, letting out a soft grunt as she took it in all the way to the hilt. "It is quite the erection you possess, 'Dick'."

"Fuck...!" Dick groaned, feeling Looma's pussy walls pressing against his shaft. "You're so warm inside..."

Attea snorted. "Looks like I have to wait for Looma to get herself off again." Her hand moved to her pussy as she watched her friend start to ride the former Robin, her ass bucking outwards and her upper arms squeezing her own breasts. "What a slut."

"Yes...!" Looma growled lustfully, feeling Dick's cock pulsate in her womanhood. "This rod of yours is amazing. It is small wonder that the Princess of Tamaran couldn't bear to let you go!" The four-armed woman rose her ass in the air, and slammed it back down, gyrating her hips teasingly before resuming her riding motions.

"I-I won't betray Kory...!" Nightwing uselessly spat out.

"You still resist." Looma smirked, her thumbs on her upper hands rubbing against his nipples. "I like that." She turned to Attea. "Attea... Stick your tongue deep in my back door."

The green-skinned girl let out an annoyed groan, her juice-coated fingers digging furiously into her pussy. "Seriously, Looma?"

"Do it!" The red woman hissed with overtones of lust in her voice.

"Fine." Attea then shot out her long tongue, slithering towards Dick's balls and giving them a brief licking before moving upwards to Looma's ass crack and giving that a long and trailing lick, before lunging towards Looma's asshole and began to burrow her way inside.

Looma let out a howl, feeling Attea's slimy tongue snaking its way in her bowels, as well rubbing against Dick's cock. "Yes! I can feel it! I can feel you both!"

"Shit...! I can't hold on like this!" Dick closed his eyes as he felt Looma's pussy tighten around his cock and Attea's tongue wriggling around above his trapped member. "Dammit...!"

"Come, Dick! Come into me!" The red four-eyed woman wailed, wrapping her four arms around him and giving him a fierce kiss. She could feel Attea's slutty tongue reach towards one of her sensitive spots in her ass.

And the green frog-like girl wasted no time hitting said spot, pressing the tip of her tongue against it, causing Looma to wail out in ecstasy as she, Dick and herself came, dirtying the bed with their juices.

Looma gasped as she felt her friend's tongue slip out from her asshole and Dick's cock pull out from her cum-stuffed cunt. "By the gods... I can feel your seed inside of me..." She smiled down upon the dark-haired man. "I would have us going another round, when you are able."

Suddenly, the door exploded as an angry Koriand'r stood in the doorway, glaring at the two alien girls. "Get away from my Dick."

"Oh, no..." Dick moaned, knowing full well a cat-fight was well underway.

 

**She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) - AU**

"Honey, I'm home!" Dick entered the bedroom, grinning at the lovely vision that was sprawled on his bed.

She-Hulk, the emerald amazon, was lying on the bed, in the nude and smiling at him. "My boys are here~" She purred as she eyed Dick's erection poking through his pants. "Well? I know you want to get yourself comfy, babe. So drop those clothes and hop onto bed."

The raven-haired man began to disrobe in front of an eager She-Hulk, and strode towards the bed and climbed on top of her. "What position do you want, greenie?"

"You. On top." Jennifer grabbed her boyfriend's ass lecherously and gave it a squeeze. "My stupid, sexy, spandex-wearing stud."

Dick knew she would never hurt him during sex, despite her great strength. And he was grateful for it. "Your wish is my command." He then grabbed her thighs and aimed his cock at her green pussy. "I can't wait to make you scream my name."

"Me too, lover." The green amazon giggled as she felt him rub his cock against her pussy lips and her clit. "Ooh! Oh, baby!"

"You like that?" Dick smiled cheekily at She-Hulk. "You like being teased?"

Jennifer pouted as her boyfriend kept rubbing his dick onto her nub teasingly. "Ohh...! Dick Grayson, you stop that and stick your bad boy in me right this instant!" She mock-ordered.

"As you command..." Dick then slid his cock deep into She-Hulk's cunt, all the way to the hilt. "Oof, that's a good fit!"

Jennifer moaned as she felt Dick pound his schlong in her, his balls slapping against her ass. She shot him a lusty smile, her tongue brushing against her lips. "Goodness, Mr. Grayson, you certainly know how to treat a girl."

Nightwing grunted as he thrust hard into his girlfriend, feeling her walls surround his cock. "I aim to please!" He then groaned as Jennifer groped his ass once again. "God, Jen, you perv."

"Can I help it if you have a nice ass?" The green woman chuckled, squeezing his buttocks a bit more firmly, before moving her hand away. "If it makes you feel any better, you can grab my ass, or even my tits."

"If you say so," Dick slid his hands down and groped Jennifer's buttcheeks underneath. "Firm and spongy as ever." He let out a grunt as his cock began to pulse inside of the emerald amazon's pussy. "Fuck, gonna come!"

"You damn well better! I don't want you getting me dirty with your cum!" Jennifer sniffed and gripped the sheets around her as she let out a moan, feeling her lover shoot his load deep inside her green womb. "...Ooh, that was a good one."

"...Yeah, that it was." Dick began to pull out of Jennifer, but she pulled him close to her. "Hey!"

"Not just yet, Dickie." She-Hulk purred softly, a warm smile on her face. "Just a little bit longer..."

"You really are hopeless..." The dark-haired man snickered softly. He really couldn't blame her for that.

 

 

 


	7. Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy), Fem!Seid

**Darkseid (Female) - Office AU**

 

"Hello, Nightwing." The large, curvy figure of Darkseid was lying on a couch as her red eyes boring at Nightwing's domino mask. "Won't you have a seat?"

"Darkseid? What the hell are you doing here?!" Dick tensed up, glaring at the CEO of Apokolips Inc. clad in a strapless black dress and high heels as he watched her sit up and pat a seat near her.

"Come, sit near me. I want to talk about...something with you." The short-haired woman purred as Dick slowly relaxed and warily sat down near her. "Are you comfy?"

"...Is this a trick?" The corporate thief asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Darkseid spread her thick thighs apart and pulled at the hem of her dress slightly. "I came here for you, actually."

"Why?" The former stared at the leader of Apokolips Inc.

"Because I need someone to help me set up a deal with Wayne Industries, and you are close to Bruce Wayne." The red-eyed woman smiled seductively. "Also, I know you're Dick Grayson."

Dick's blood froze. Oh, god, he forgot about the camera in the damn janitor's closet in Apokolips when he was changing into Nightwing. "A-Are you blackmailing me?" He sputtered, blushing.

"I prefer to call it, 'bonding'." Darkseid pulled down the top of her dress, her large breasts pouring out in view. "Do you not mean to tell me that you've never been with an older woman before?" She pulled up the hem of her dress, showing Dick her bare pussy. "I'm disappointed, Richard."

"I have b-been with older women! But-" Dick stopped himself, feeling his erection straining against his spandex bodysuit. Darkseid let out a chuckle as she stared at his crotch.

"Your erection says all." The mature woman leaned forward and began to stroke his cock through his bodysuit. "I can feel it harden at my touch. You have been fantasizing about me, haven't you?"

Dick cursed under his breath. She had to be so damned right, he did have dreams about her when he spied at her home once, when she was undressing and showing off her curvy, plump nude body of hers. "God," He muttered under his breath.

"No. Not god." Darkseid moved her face towards Dick's, lips nearly touching. "Darkseid." She then kissed him passionately, her thick tongue brushing against the former Boy Wonder's. Dick moaned into the kiss as he felt her breasts pressed onto his chest, before she broke it off, a trail of saliva following her tongue.

"Hmm..." The dark-haired woman then reached towards the crotch of Dick's outfit and tore a hole in it, his cock springing out. "There. Now we have no problems of starting our union." She then lay back on one end of the couch, her legs spreading open again and presenting her moist cunt. "Come, ravage me, Richard."

Without a word, Dick moved forwards and began to stick his member deep into Darkseid's waiting puss, sliding his shaft deep into her folds. "Oh, fuck, this is so good!" He grunted out.

"Oh, yes... Kiss me again, Dick." The voluptuous goddess grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her, their lips once again locked into a lust-filled kiss. Their tongues danced and their hands caressing each other, Dick's hips began to move as he started to thrust into the older woman.

Darkseid broke off the kiss and gasped. "More! Thrust into me deep, Richard!" She slid one of her hands down to his ass and groped it.

"Fuck!" Dick panted, his balls slapping Darkseid's big ass as he reached out and grabbed one of her huge breasts, squeezing it in retaliation. "God, you're so tight around me!"

"I won't release you until you cum deep into my womb. That is important for our union!" The red-eyed woman growled, giving Dick's ass a firmer squeeze. "Faster! I can feel you rubbing my sensitive spot!" She then let out a moan as Dick hit her G-spot, his dick grinding against it. "YES!"

Dick grunted as he felt Darkseid's inner folds squeeze his cock. "God, I'm going to burst!"

"Yes! Yes! DARKSEID IS!" The older woman then hugged him close to her as she felt his seed pour deep inside her, her womb being filled with his cum.

Nightwing breathed out as he kept coming inside her, her warm and sweaty body making him feel groggy. "That... That was incredible..."

"Yes..." Darkseid hummed, ruffling Dick's hair with her fingers. "Now will you tell Bruce to make a deal with me?"

The former Robin sighed. "Okay, but don't be surprised if he declines."

The CEO of Apokolips smirked. "And don't be surprised if I decide to drop in unannounced every now and then." She leaned forwards and kissed Dick affectionately.

 

**Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) - AU**

"Ok, wing boy." Spider-Gwen stood over a bound Nightwing covered in webbing. "Who are you and what are you doing in my turf?"

"I was trying to catch a criminal, and you came and ruined everything!" Dick complained, frowning at the spider girl above him.

"Like I believe that," Gwen huffed as she crouched over his crotch, arms over her ample chest. "What's the real reason you came here?"

"Maybe I came here to see you, and wanted to date you," Nightwing snarked, feeling his slowly growing erection under his suit. God, why did she have to squat down precisely over his dick?

"Bull," Gwen growled, pointing a finger at him. "You're hiding something from me, and I want to know what. So spill."

"Fuck," Dick murmured under his breath as he felt his erection rise up towards Gwen's ass. "Could you not sit like that?"

"My city, my rules." Spider-Gwen snorted, not caring about his discomfort. "Now start talking, or I'll-What the?!" She felt something poke her ass and stood up, looking down at Nightwing's cock. "Oh, my god. You pervert!"

"You shouldn't have sat like that," Dick groaned.

"Shut up!" Gwen snapped, kneeling down and reaching out to touch Dick's hard-on. "Why is it so damn big? God, you must've jacked off a lot, didn't you?"

"What?! No!" Nightwing's face flushed. "It's not like that!"

Gwen ignored him and began to tug at the spandex around Dick's crotch, tearing it apart to make a hole. She yelped as his dick junior flipped out and stared at it. "Holy shit. Looks like you've given this thing a workout."

"Do you want to try?" Dick sniped. a smirk in his tone.

Gwen gulped softly and ran a finger up the shaft of his cock. "T-This better not break me. I-I want to have kids someday, okay?!" She sighed and began to rip off the fabric covering her crotch, showing her pussy and asshole. "Let's just do this."

"You can walk away if you want to," Nightwing watched the spider-themed heroine walk over his groin and squatted down again, feeling her pussy lips kiss the tip of his schlong. "Ooh, shit..."

Gwen moaned as she took Dick's penis all the way to the hilt, feeling it scraping her walls. "Fucking hell, this feels so damn good...!" She placed her hands onto Nightwing's sides as she began to ride him, her bubble butt rising up and slamming down.

"You're doing good, babe!" The former Robin groaned as he strained against the webbing covering his hands and feet. "I can feel your pussy hugging me!"

"Y-You stay still!" Spider-Gwen sputtered out, her voice going shaky as Dick's rod was stirring her insides up. "No moving, y-you hear?!"

Dick relaxed as his balls bounced up and smacked Gwen's rump as she kept bouncing on his member in turn. "You're gonna make me cum a lot..."

"You're lucky that I took birth control!" Gwen snarked back, feeling the penis inside her pulsate. "Fuck, are you going to cum?"

"Soon if you keep this up...!" The Boy Wonder clenched his teeth, feeling his climax coming. "FUCK!" He thrust his pelvis upward with all his strength.

"H-HEY!" Gwen then let out a squealing moan as she felt her orgasm come forth, Dick's seed shooting deep into her folds. "OH, GAWD!" She threw her head back and moaned again.

Nightwing grunted as Gwen soon flopped onto him, panting and breathing heavily. "Damn, girl! Little warning next time?"

"S-Shut up, Black and Blue..." The spider heroine gasped out. "J-Just give me your phone number..."

"W-Why?" Nightwing asked.

"Haven't you heard of a booty call, you dork?" Gwen groaned. "Your dick has made me obsessed with you, by the way."

And that's how Gwen and Dick first met...

 


	8. Supergirl (Connie Kent), Arisia Rrab, Rogue

**Arisia Rrab -School AU**

 

"Umm, Mr. Grayson?" Arisia Rrab asked her teacher, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Her eyes glanced at the older, dark-haired, handsome Dick Grayson in front of her, her panties getting a bit damp.

"Yes, Arisia?" Dick asked.

"About the sex ed, I have a few concerns with it..." The blonde teen moved closer to his desk, her golden face blushing. "I want to learn the experience first-hand, if possible." She looked at Dick, her fingers playing with her blouse. "And since you're the teacher of the sex-ed class..."

"You know this is improper, trying to seduce a teacher, young lady." Dick gave her a mock-frown. "And we could get into a lot of trouble."

"I-I know, but I really want to learn how it's done, not just in books!" The blonde stopped in front of Dick's desk and leaned forwards, her open blouse revealing her perky tits encased in a white bra. "P-Please, teach me how to make love..."

Dick couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute with those pleading eyes. "Okay, you want it, then do me a favor by coming over behind my desk."

Arisia's lips curved into an eager smile. "O-Okay!' She moved over towards Dick and stood in front of him. "Now what?"

"Now, turn around and take off your panties." The dark-haired teacher ordered, as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. He watched as Arisia slid her hands under her skirt and pulled down her white panties to her knees, showing him a good view of her round, curvy bum. "Sit down on my lap slowly..."

The blonde nodded as she felt Dick grasp her hip and guiding her down to his rod, feeling it slide into her pussy. "Oh...! Oh!" Arisia's face flushed deeply as she fully took in Dick's length inside her. "It's so...big! So alive! It's making me feel so good!"

"That's how a cock feels inside of your vagina, Ms. Rrab." Dick purred as he then grabbed Arisia's hips and began to thrust. into her slowly, feeling her buttocks jiggling beneath him. "How do you feel now?"

"Oh, god!" Arisia gasped as she felt Dick's cock stir in her young pussy, sending all kinds of signals into her brain. "Oh, my god!"

The dark-haired man moved one of his hands up and pulled down Arisia's bra, letting her tits fly free. "Are you liking this so far?"

"Y-Yes! This feels so good! Oh, yes!" The blonde girl gripped the edge of the desk as her ass bounced on Dick junior, the insides of her pussy being shaped by it. "Ahh!"

The moans and squeals of his student were driving Dick wild with lust. God, he couldn't ask for a better chance like this. "You're going to make me ejaculate soon, Arisia. Do you want me to stop now?"

"NO! Please, don't! I want to feel you inside me!" The golden-haired girl squealed, her pussy tightening. "I want your semen!"

"Wish granted," Dick then let out a grunt as he shoved his cock deep into her cunt and shot out thick strands of cum inside, painting her walls and womb white.

Arisia screamed out her orgasm as she squeezed the edge of the desk with all her might, before falling back onto Dick, panting heavily. She still felt Dick's cock throbbing inside of her, her belly warming up. "Ooh..."

"Well, how was that, Ms. Rrab?" Dick asked.

"It was amazing, Mr. Grayson..." The blonde girl breathed out. "I never had such a good lesson before."

"I can teach you much more than this." The dark-haired man grinned.

"I want to know everything you know." Arisia turned her head to face her teacher. "I'm a quick learner."

Dick chuckled at that. Yes, she would do just fine at sex ed.

 

**Supergirl - (Connie Kent) - AU**

 

"Please?"

"No." Dick sighed, washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Pleeease?" Connie was sitting near the counter, looking at him with her blue eyes.

"Nope."

"Why not?" The short-haired girl clad in a t-shirt and blue boyshorts pouted. "We never get to arm wrestle!"

"Because, one, you'll cheat with your tactile telekinesis. Two, you'll break my arm. And three, I don't want my table being destroyed." The former Robin sighed, trying to ignore Clark's tomboyish cousin. Why did Clark decide to leave her with him was beyond him.

"That's so not fair! I don't cheat! And I don't break tables!" Connie got off the stool she was sitting on and walked towards Dick with a gleam in her eye.

"Nevertheless, I don't want you doing anything reckless-Grgk!" Dick suddenly felt fingers tickling his sides. "S-Stop!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"C-C-Connie!"

"Nope!"

"S-seriously, s-s-stop!" Dick squirmed under her touch, trying not to spill the olive oil on his pants.

The busty, raven-haired Kryptonian grinned, not relenting. "Not until you take it back!"

"O-Ok! I take it b-b-back! Gah!" Nightwing yelped as he felt his pants being covered in oil. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Connie asked.

"I ruined my pants." Dick shook his head and squirmed away from Connie. "Now I've got to go wash the stain off." He sighed and headed out of the kitchen room, heading towards the laundry room. He began to undo his belt and slip out of his ruined pants, leaving him in his bat boxers. "Dammit."

Suddenly, he was tackled from behind and felt a certain pair of breasts on his back. "Connie, get off!"

"Nope." She purred huskily into his ear. "You're dirty, right? I gotta help you get clean, after all." She rolled him onto his back and stroked his cock gingerly.

The Boy Wonder froze in shock. She couldn't be thinking what he was thinking, could she? "O-Ok, enough joking around, Con. Get off, please."

"I'm not joking."

Dick felt a shiver ran up his spine. "Connie, don't. We can't! If Clark or Kara finds about this, they are going to kill me! Okay, Clark wouldn't kill me, but Kara would!"

"They're not here now," The dark-haired girl grinned, pulling down Dick's undies and gaping at his erect cock. "And I see your breadstick is nicely oiled!"

Nightwing groaned at that. "They can never know about this."

Connie snorted, then grabbed his hips and began to take his cock into her mouth, sucking on the shaft. "Mmm..."

Dick groaned as her tongue swirled around and brushed against his cock. "Fuck...!" He arched his back as Connie's tongue tickled his urethra. "Oh, god, Connie!"

The sounds of slurping and sucking filled the hallway as Connie began to suck Dick Junior off, humming as she did so. Dick clenched his fists as he looked at the tomboy blowing him off. "Oh god, oh man...!" The former Robin moaned, feeling the Kryptonian's bedroom eyes upon him. "Gonna cum!"

Connie's response was to suck even harder, causing Dick to cry out and burst into her mouth. He watched as she greedily gulped his seed down her throat. "Damn..." He breathed out as he watched her take his cock out of her mouth and lick her lips.

"That was yummy." She chirped.

"Ok, you've had your fun... Now, let me up and wash my pants..." Dick sighed, trying to get up, but was pinned down by Connie.

"Nope. I want more."

"You just blew me!" Dick whined as he tried to move away from the girl.

"And now I want your cock inside my other mouth." Connie gave Dick a lusty smile, as she began to undress herself, showing her curvy yet fit body to Dick. "Time for round 2, Dickie."

 

**Rogue - AU**

 

Dick gasped as he broke away from Rogue's kiss, panting. "We're just near the door, can't we wait until we're inside?"

"Nuh-uh, sugah. I've been waitin' fer too long fer this!" The brunette mutant slid a hand towards Nightwing's spandex-clad ass and fondled it. "Lord knows I need it."

The dark-haired human felt Rogue's breasts press against his chest, feeling lucky that he didn't have any powers for her to absorb. "You really want to do it in an alley? In Bludhaven, of all places?"

Rogue glared at him with unbridled lust in her eyes. "Frankly, Dick, I don't give a damn." She resumed her lip-locking on him, pushing him against the brick wall with her body.

The two of them made out for a moment, before breaking away. Dick let out a gasp. "Damn, woman. You really are crazy when you're horny..."

"Sugah, I haven't even started yet. I'm 'bout to rock ya world." Rogue then moved towards a dumpster, pulling her pants and panties down to her ankles, presenting her bubble butt to Dick as she leaned over and grabbed the dumpster's handle. "Come an' get it."

Without a word, Dick began to shed and pull his bodysuit down to his knees, walking over to Rogue and grabbing her hips, slowly guiding his cock to her wet pussy.

"Stick it in me, sugah. I wanna feel ya inside me." The southern-accented mutant purred as she felt Dick's rod slide into her pussy. She panted as she fondled one of her breasts through her shirt. "Ooh, baby..."

Dick grunted as he fully slid his cock deep into her cunt, then began to move in and out, his hips smacking against Rogue's jiggling buttocks. "This is a world-class pussy...!" He chuckled lightly.

"Only fer you, Dick!" Rogue moaned, looking back at him with bedroom eyes. "Only fer mah man...!"

Nightwing felt the female mutant buck her ass against his groin as he kept thrusting into her pussy. "You little minx, you really want me to give you what you always need!" The Boy Wonder then smacked Rogue's bare ass, making her scream in lust.

"Hit me again!" The brunette wailed, earning her several smacks to her big, bouncy ass. "Ooh, yes!"

"God, your pussy is trying to squeeze the life out of me!" The dark-haired man groaned, feeling his cock throb inside of Rogue's pussy. "Could come at any moment...!"

"Not yet, darlin'! Just a lil bit longer...!" Rogue panted, feeling her butt-cheeks ache from the spankings. "I want ya to really give it to me good!"

Dick groaned, feeling his cock pulsate against Rogue's inner walls, longing for release as he kept pounding her. "Oh, god, I'm at my limit...!"

"Go ahead, baby! Cum inside of me!" The brunette howled as she felt Dick explode in her cunt, feeling his thick cum flow towards her womb. "Oh, lord!"

The former Robin kept pumping out his load until he felt his cock go flaccid inside of Rogue and pulled out, cum trickling out from her pussy. "Damn, that was intense..." He then looked at Rogue, smirking. "You really did rock my world, babe."

"I told ya," Rogue panted, squatting down and pulling her pants back up, or at least trying to. A grimace crossed her face as her ass ached once again. "Gawd, ya really gave me the riot act, sugah..."

"Sorry about that." Dick sighed. "Let's go inside and make it feel better."

The two of them then walked into the safehouse at the alley's end, both relieved to be in a bed and resting in it.

 


	9. Katma Tui, Domino (Neena Thurman), Psylocke (Betsy Braddock)

**Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) - AU**

 

Betsy moaned into the kiss she was giving her boyfriend, Dick Grayson, as his hand grabbed at her shapely, bubble butt sticking out from her very skimpy leotard. She broke from the kiss and gasped. "Is my ass the only thing you like about me?" She pouted slightly at him.

"Is it my fault that it sticks out like a sore thumb?" Nightwing grinned at her.

"So does yours," The ninja smirked and gave Dick's ass a grope as well. "I have to admit, it's not as good as mine."

"I'm going to make you regret those words," The spandex-clad man spun Psylocke around, her big ass facing towards his crotch as he pressed against her body, rubbing his erection against her butt-crack. "You're going to have a sore ass by the time I've done with you."

"I can't wait," Betsy's smug smirk only grew wider as she hummed at Dick Junior rubbing at her rear. "I've always wanted a good spanking..."

Dick growled and began to tear open a hole on his groin, letting his erection spring free and press up against Psylocke's butt cheeks, earning a pleased purr from his girlfriend. "I'm going to stuff this up your ass."

"Like I haven't heard that befo-OOOH!" Betsy's eyes widened as she felt his cock burrow deep into her asshole, the tip pushing past the ring of muscle. "T-That's not fair!" The violet-haired woman shot a frown at Dick. "You can't use my back door!"

"I told you I'd stuff it up your ass," Nightwing grinned as he then began to move in and out of his mutant girlfriend, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her ass. "God, this feels amazing." He then swatted at one of her buttocks, making it jiggle.

"Oh! You dirty little-Aah!" Psylocke yelped as Dick kept spanking her while fucking her, her nails scratching at the wall in front of her. "I won't forget this!"

The former Robin panted as he sped up his thrusts, pushing his cock deep into Betsy's anus. "I'm going to cum, and I'm going to make sure you won't forget, babe!" His cock began to throb and he grabbed Psylocke's hips and let out a cry, blasting his seed deep into her bowels.

Psylocke moaned as she felt his seed flow inside of her anal tunnel, her face turning a bright red. She gasped as Dick pulled out of her, turning her head slowly to glare at him. "I'll get you back at this, Dick Grayson. Next time, I'll make you so sore, you'll be lucky to get out of bed."

"I can't wait." Dick parroted her reply back at her, grinning.

 

**Domino (Neena Thurman) - Mercenary AU**

 

"So, how was the briefing?" Dick asked, leaning against a wall as Domino walked out of the office.

"Boring and long-winded as always." Neena sighed, stretching her arms and yawning. "I wish they'd get straight to the point sometimes. It's hard to keep track when your employer likes to drone on and on..."

"I hear you," Nightwing sighed, moving off the wall. "So, you wanna do a quickie while we're here?"

Domino sighed, shaking her head. "You're incorrigible."

"I know." The two of them then headed towards a nearby door, which happened to be the jaintor's closet and slipped inside. Domino then unzipped her bodysuit, revealing her naked, pale body to Dick and began to unzip his bodysuit from the back, pressing her D-cup breasts against his chest.

"God, I've been so horny all day..." Dick slipped out of his suit and began kissing Neena's face and cheeks all over. "I'm so hard right now."

"Don't worry, babe," The dark-haired mutant woman grinned. "I'm going to make it feel better." She then sank to the floor, squatting down and grasped Dick's cock. Leaning forward and taking the member all the way in her mouth, Domino began to suck him off.

"Fuck!" Dick hissed, feeling her tongue brush against his head. "That's the stuff...!"

Neena hummed as she kept sucking her fellow merc off, feeling his fingers on her head, gripping her as she kept prodding and tickling his urethra. She knew he would love this, very much so.

"God, I'm gonna cum!" Dick groaned as he then proceeded to unleash his seed into her mouth. He looked at Neena quickly swallowing and sucking up his semen like a machine. A sigh escaped his lips as she pulled away from his cock, licking her lips. "Wow, Neens. That's... That was just incredible."

"Oh, I've only just started..." Domino smiled at him wickedly...

 

Later, Domino and Nightwing walked out of the closet, Neena rubbing her ass gingerly, feeling the leaking cum pouring out of both of her holes against her crotch and ass. "Hmm, that was more than a quickie..." She turned to raise an eyebrow at her lover.

Dick stealthily snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind, an arm around her chest. "But we enjoyed every minute of it, didn't we?"

"...That's true." Domino turned and planted a kiss on his lips.

 

**Katma Tui - School AU**

 

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Tui?" Dick asked, looking at the vivacious woman in front of him.

"Why, yes, Dick." Katma smiled at him, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "I know you've been staring at me whenever I teach class, young man."

Dick felt his blood run cold. How could she have known? Was he being too obvious? "How so?"

The dark-haired woman stood up and leaned forwards, letting Dick see her cleavage via open blouse. She had a nice pair of breasts, covered by a purple bra. "Like how you're looking at my chest right now."

"I-I..." Dick tried to form words, but was cut off as Katma began to shed her blouse and bra, letting her breasts fall free and baring them to her student.

"And you have been staring at my rear as well," The pink-skinned woman then turned around, undoing her skirt and letting it fall, showing her lacy thong-clad ass to Dick, who was struggling not to lose it in front of his sex teacher. "Tell me, what do you think when you look at me?"

Dick gulped, feeling his schlong rage against his jeans. "I want to do t-t-things to you..."

"What sort of things?" Katma purred.

"L-Like having sex..." The young man blushed deeply as he watched Katma strode in front of him and turn around again, bending over onto the desk and presenting her ass to him, sliding off her thong and letting it fall to her high heels. "Oh, god...!"

"Then go ahead. Let your instincts guide you." The dark-haired woman wiggled her ass.

With that, Dick quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers, moving forwards and pressing his erection against Katma's ass. It felt so soft and plush against his little guy. "Oh, yeah...!"

"Go ahead, Dick. You can put it in me." Katma slightly rubbed her ass against the boy's erection. She then felt his hands upon her hips as Dick began to shove his cock into her pussy, all the way up to the hilt. "Oh, my...!"

"This is the best thing ever!" The dark-haired boy slammed his hips against the older woman's ass. "I love this!"

"Yes, Dick! Let yourself go...!" Katma gripped the edge of the desk for leverage as her buttocks jiggled from Dick's thrusting of her pussy. "Give in to your lust!"

Dick grunted and panted, his cock scraping his teacher's insides. He could feel her tightening up slightly as he was nearly reaching his climax. "Oh, shit, shit, shit!"

"Are you going to cum, Dick?" The pink-skinned woman asked knowingly. "I hope so. I don't want you holding back now. It's not healthy."

"But...But I don't want to get you pregnant...!" Dick protested.

"It's all right. Just focus on cumming as hard as you can. Just release your stress...!" Katma then tightened her walls around Dick's throbbing penis, causing him to cry out and shoot his semen deep into her womb. She let out a soft moan and felt his semen continually painting her walls white, until Dick pulled out of her. She turned her head to face the boy and smiled. "There, now. Was that so bad?"

"It felt so good, Ms. Tui...!" Dick panted. "C-Can we do this again?"

"As much as you want, Dick." Katma turned around and grabbed a breast, fondling it. "It is a teacher's duty to help their students."


	10. Iolande and Crystal, Laira Omoto and Tigra

**Iolande and Crystal - School AU**

 

"Mr. Grayson!" Dick turned to see two of his students, Iolande and Crystal standing near his desk, looking at him eagerly. 

"Yes, what can I do for you girls?" The dark-haired man asked.

"We want to learn how to have sex." Crystal spoke up, her face slightly red as her hair.

Iolande nodded heatedly. "We heard it from Arisia on how you gave her a hands-on lesson. We want a lesson, too!" The dark-haired girl leaned forwards onto the desk, giving Dick a good view of her open blouse, lovely, round breasts covered by a pink polka-dot bra. "Crystal and I want to learn!"

Dick let out a sigh. These girls weren't like Arisia; they were quite excitable and often talked to each other in his classes, occasionally gazing at him with longing eyes. This was going to be a tough one. "You do, do you now? Are you sure about this?"

"Y-Yes," The redheaded teenager nodded, fidgeting at the buttons at her blouse. "We want to do this." Her tongue slowly brushed across her lips.

"Alright," Dick put on his best teacher voice, and gave them a firm look."Take off your blouses, girls." He then watched as Iolande and Crystal began to unbutton each other's blouses and shed them off along with their bras, leaving them topless. "Now, hug each other and kiss one another."

Crystal wrapped her arms around her best friend and planted her lips against Iolande's soft ones. She felt her breasts press against the other girl's, feeling her heart skip a beat. Then they broke the kiss and looked at each other, blushing.

"Oh, god, that was great." Iolande breathed out, her heart beating inside her chest as she stared into Crystal's eyes.

"Ok, ladies," Dick then stood up and moved to the side of his desk, clearing some of his items off. "We're going to do one of the most advanced lessons. Now, pull down your skirts first."

Iolande slowly pulled her skirt and polka-dot panties down, as did Crystal with her skirt and red thong.

The dark-haired man gazed at the nude female students with a smile. "Crystal, I want you to sit on the desk and spread your legs wide. Iolande, bend over and place your face towards her crotch." Dick began to unzip his pants as he watched the girls do as he said. This was going great.

"What do you want me to do with her vagina?" The red-skinned girl asked Dick.

"Lick it good, inside and out." The girl's sex-ed teacher replied, stroking his erection. "And prepare for my penis to enter you."

Crystal gripped the edge of the desk behind her as she felt her best friend began to lick at her labia gingerly. "Ooh, that feels good, 'lande...!" She then eyed her teacher approached Iolande from behind and grab her hips, slowly sticking his cock deep inside her.

Iolande went still for a moment as Dick's cock went in her, then began to slowly pull out. She then resumed licking at Crystal's cunt while letting Dick thrust into her folds, her breathing getting heavier. "Mmmm...."

"God, this is a tight one...!" Dick grunted as his hips slapped against Iolande's ass, looking at the girl eat her friend out. The redhead was starting to moan and pant from the cunnilingus session.

Soon, Iolande then slipped her tongue inside, licking all around her inner walls, tasting her juices. She let out a pleased hum as she felt Crystal's thighs tense underneath her fingers. She wondered if she could let Crystal return the favor after this.

"Oh, yes...!" Crystal moaned, one of her hands reaching towards her ample breasts and groping it. "Oh, god, this is incredible!"

"Damn right," Dick panted, looking at Iolande's perky buttocks jiggling from slightly rough fucking her pussy. "Do you like this, Iolande? Do you like me inside you?"

"Mmm!" The red-skinned girl hummed in agreement. Her tongue kept wriggling around Crystal's pussy, looking for a g-spot to hit. And luck would have it, she managed to strike one of them, the tip of her tongue brushing against it.

"Oh, my, GOD!" The redhead squealed, throwing her head back. If she kept licking at that spot, she'd go crazy! "I'm going to cum!" She announced her upcoming orgasm.

"So am I," Dick growled as he felt his cock throb inside of Iolande's pussy, pushing it all the way to the hilt.

Iolande gripped Crystal's thighs for support as she felt her juices squirting on her face and her teacher then cumming inside of her, his seed panting her walls white. She broke away from her friend's cunt and gasped. "So good!"

Dick then pulled out of Iolande and sighed. "And that ends our first lesson." He looked at the panting girls and smiled. "Are you two willing to go with the next lesson, if you're able?"

"Yes," Crystal and Iolande answered in unison, eagerness in their eyes as they couldn't wait for more sex lessons.

 

**Laira Omoto and Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) - GL AU**

 

"How does this ring even work?" Tigra asked, the cat woman eying the violet ring on her finger. "Just think up of something?" She flung her hand in the air, and suddenly a long, pink dildo appeared. "Whoa." 

"Oh, god," Dick facepalmed, shaking his head. "Can't you even keep your mind out of the gutter?" He cursed the day when his girlfriend became a Star Sapphire. It caused a lot of misadventures in the bedroom he would rather keep secret to anyone. "J-Just get rid of it..."

"Why? I kinda want to put it to good use..." The cat woman licked her lips and began to place her mouth on the head of the dildo, sexually sucking on it like a popsicle.

"Greer!" The raven-haired green lantern hissed at her. "Don't do that!"

Tigra just gazed at him with bedroom eyes in response. She slowly pulled the toy out of her mouth, her thick tongue swirling against the head in a gradual and deliberate manner. "Imagine that, Dickie... This could be your dick."

Dick wanted to die. His girlfriend was inside his bedroom, being lewd as usual, and his partner was coming here soon. This wasn't a good day. "Fine, if you want me to screw you, let's make it quick."

"Whip out that dick of yours, Dick." Tigra licked her lips hungrily, watching her boyfriend dissipate his bodysuit, leaving him fully nude and his erection visible. "Ooh, there's mama's big boy...!" She knelt down and began to suck him off, her tongue skillfully brushing against his head.

"Oh, fuck me running...!" The dark-haired man grabbed Greer's head, feeling the urge to strongly stuff her throat with his seed. "God!"

Tigra then used her ring to create an egg vibrator inside her anal tunnel, rubbing against her walls. She let out a purring moan as she kept sucking her boyfriend off. It was good to have a ring made out of love.

Dick, however, didn't think so as he felt his cock pulsate under the teasing tongue of Tigra. "Oh, fuck...! Gonna cum, pussycat!"

Greer's response was to poke at his urethra with the tip of her tongue. She then felt Dick's hot seed pour into her mouth, which she quickly gulped down happily.

"Oh, lord, bless me." The dark-haired green lantern moaned.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened to reveal an annoyed purple-skinned, leotard-clad woman with red hair. "Grayson, I am tired of waiting! What is the-" She stopped in mid-rant and looked at Tigra pulling her mouth away from Dick's cock with an audible 'pop'. "W-What is this?!"

"What does it look like?" Tigra lazily shot back, eying the newcomer with hungry eyes.

"Uh, er, Laira, I can explain..." Dick stammered.

"You are sexually involved with a Star Sapphire?!" The purple-skinned woman demanded, glaring at her partner. "And have the nerve to engage in such a sexual act right before me?" She stormed up towards Dick, fists clenched. "This is unacceptable!"

"I-I'm sorry-" The raven-haired green lantern tried to reply, but was cut off by Laira making a slashing motion with her hand.

"No! I will not overlook this! Such behavior cannot be tolerated in the ranks! It's immoral and indecent!" Laira was so absorbed in her ranting that she didn't notice Greer sneaking up behind her and fiddling with the back of her leotard, tugging the part covering her genitals aside and giving her a good view of her pussy and asshole. "-And you should be ashamed of yourself! I cannot even begin to imagine how the Guardians will react to this kind of thing! Do you hear me, Gray-AAAH!"

Dick winced at Laira's moan, looking at her flushed face and shocked expression. "Oh, damn."

Laira felt strong hands grab at her hips and a face burying itself into her bubble butt and turned to see the cat woman. "W-What are you d-doing?! S-Stop this at once! OOH!"

Tigra hummed as her tongue brushed against Laira's backdoor, pushing it against the ring of muscle. Her ears picked up the moans and cries of her target, enjoying how she was feeling under her sexual skills.

The redhead turned back to Dick, her eyes pleading and her lips quivering. "G-Grayson... d-do something!" She then let out a gasp, which she quickly covered with her mouth.

"...Ok." Dick then gripped his erect cock and moved towards Laira, placing his hands on her back and sliding his member into her unoccupied cunt. "Ugh, you really don't use this much, do you?"

"Ooh!" Laira gasped as she felt Dick's cock slide into her. "Grayson! W-What do you think you're-" She was cut off as Dick began to move in and out of her, her big breasts were pressed against his washboard chest. "Ohh! Ahh!"

Greer then used the power of her ring to form a strap-on around her crotch and pulled her mouth away from Laira's ass. "Plan A's done. Now for Plan B." She licked her lips and aimed her false penis at the purple-skinned green lantern's ass, sliding it inside her lubed entrance.

"GODS!" Laira screamed as she felt two cocks rubbing her insides now. "T-This is...is...!"

"Good?" Greer purred deep into her ear. "I know, honey. I know you like Dick fucking you too."

Dick didn't say anything as he kept thrusting into his partner's lower mouth, stuffing it with his cock. He then saw Greer's hands grab Laira's breasts and grope them briefly before sliding down back to her hips.

"Good god, sweetie..." Greer rumbled into Laira's ear as she felt the other girl's ass clamping on her fake dick. "Your mouth says no, but your body is saying otherwise. You must be really wanting a real fuck that bad, huh?"

"Hah...hah..." Laira panted as she then looked at Dick with lust in her eyes. "D-Dick... kiss me..."

The male green lantern complied, his tongue wrestling with hers as they passionately kissed each other. Dick could feel his cock throb inside of Laira, his climax coming. He broke the kiss and pulled his mouth away, leaving a trail of saliva between them. "L-Laira, gonna cum..."

"Do it," The redhead gasped out, embracing Dick. "M-Make me feel good...!"

The dark-haired green lantern and the feline Star Sapphire both cried out as they came inside of the sandwiched redhead, her screams adding into theirs as she was filled up with cum in both holes...

 

"You know, you're not so bad for Dickie's partner..." Greer lazily put an arm around Laira's shoulders, grinning toothily at her.

"Yes..." Laira nodded, leaning her head onto the crook of Dick's neck as she placed a hand onto his chest.

Dick just sighed as he enjoyed his place between his two girls on the bed. Sometimes, it was good to have a Star Sapphire for a girlfriend.


	11. Zatanna, Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), Invisible Woman (Susan Storm)

**Inivisible Woman (Susan Storm) - AU**

"Yeah, I know. I get it, Reed." Dick was talking to Reed Richards on the phone. "I know how you want to me to ask Ray Palmer about science stuff. No, I don't know when I can get hold of him." He sighed and leaned back on his chair as he suddenly felt something unzip his pants and slip inside them. "W-Why don't you ask Hank Pym to help you with your little problem?"

His dick junior then flopped out of his open fly, and was grabbed and stroked by an invisible force. "I'm fine, Reed, just had a hiccup." Dick replied, trying to ignore what was going on under his desk. "No, I don't need any help. Why don't you go and check on your work before you forget?" He sighed as he turned off the phone. He really didn't like talking to Reed. He got along better with Johnny and Ben; they were more of his type of friends. Although, he couldn't help but notice the looks Susan gave him every time he came over to Reed's place.

Suddenly, he felt a tongue swirling around the head of his cock, causing him to softly grunt in surprise. "Damn...!" Dick cursed as he looked down and saw his now-erect cock being brushed by an unseen force. "What the hell...?" He tried to sit up, but some invisible hands were pinning his thighs down on the seat. "Oh, fuck!"

His cock kept twitching and throbbing in the air, until Dick couldn't hold back anymore and he shot his load into whatever was sucking him off. The white semen was completely visible and began moving its way down to somewhere. Then suddenly, the invisible force released his cock, letting it hang in the air as a nude, blonde woman appeared into view between Dick's legs. "Hello, Dick."

"S-Sue?" Dick's eyes grew wide in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sue stared at the dark-haired man with a raised eyebrow. "Reed's busy with his work, and he keeps neglecting me. It's getting really tiresome."

"I get it, but I'm more worried Johnny and Ben finding out about this..." Nightwing sighed. "They're going to kill me."

"I have invisibility, Dick. I think they won't notice if something's amiss and we're very careful." Sue then rose from her place under Dick and slid up against his body, embracing him and planting a kiss onto his lips.

The former Robin then kissed her back, his tongue dancing with hers as he felt her large breasts against his t-shirt clad chest. He returned the embrace and broke the kiss for a moment. "God, Reed does not know what he's missing."

Sue giggled at that. "Obviously." She then slid a hand down towards Dick's member and stroked it lovingly. "I just need someone to keep me company..." Her hand guided it towards her pussy and inserted it inside.

"Oh, yeah..." Dick grasped the blonde's hips and helped her lower herself onto his rod, her ass touching his thighs. "I'm going to make you feel like a new woman."

"What?" Sue placed her hands onto Dick's shoulders, looking mock-hurt. "Don't you like older women with big butts, big breasts, and curves? I think you're hurting my feelings, Dick."

"Once again, Reed's loss is my gain. I have a beautiful lady in my lap and is ready for some action." With that, Dick began to thrust deep into Sue, grabbing her ass for leverage.

"Ooh, Dick!" Susan moaned as she leaned forwards, moaning right into his ear as she felt his cock scraping her inner walls. "Fuck me hard!"

"That's the idea." The former Robin then sped up his thrusts, his balls slapping against Sue's big bum. "You like that, Susie? You like being pounded?!"

"Yes! Oh, god, yes!" The blonde rasped out, her voice filled with open lust. "I'm a bad, bad girl! I need to be spanked!" Sue then licked Dick's ear and nibbled on his earlobe seductively. "Please, punish my big, fat ass!"

Dick grinned as he gave Sue's buttocks a few light slaps, causing the blonde to airily moan straight into his ear. "Dirty little girl," He growled and gave some more slaps to her big, bouncing, bubble butt. "Take it, you lusty wench!"

"Yes, yes!" The blonde, motherly woman whimpered and moaned, breathing right into the dark-haired man's ear heavily. "I'm so sorry for being a slutty little bitch...!" Her breasts kept being pressed up against Dick's chest as she then hugged him. "I just want some cum inside of me, that's all...! I just want my womb warmed up...! It's so lonely...!"

"Not for long," Nightwing growled as he pushed his dick all the way in deep Sue's cunt, ejaculating all the cum stored in his balls and letting it paint her walls and womb white. "Take it! Take all of my seed!"

"Oh, Dick!" Sue embraced Dick, moaning loudly as she came as well, a shiver running down her spine as she felt her womb being flooded with cum. "Oh, thank you for making me feel so good!"

"It's not over yet," The raven-haired man grinned. "I'm going to make you feel even better that Reed will kick himself for not being able to satisfy you."

The blonde leaned back and smiled at Dick. "I can't wait." She then planted a passionate kiss on his lips, resuming their tongue dancing.

 

**Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff)** **\- School AU**

"Um, why do we have to be naked, Ms. Maximoff?" Dick asked, feeling embarrassed sitting down in his birthday suit.

"Tantric Magic is ineffective unless we discard our modesty and clothes." Wanda, equally nude, was sitting in front of her student. "Don't you want to learn amazing magic, Dick?"

"Yeah, but how is naked going to help that?" The dark-haired boy blushed, trying not to look at his teacher's ample chest. He really didn't want her to look at his growing boner.

Unfortunately for Dick, Wanda already noticed his erection and was now moving closer to him. "It will allow us to harness its power more easily." The brunette woman then placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling warmly. "Dick... Don't hide it. Remember, discard your modesty. Bare your body to the elements."

The teenage boy sighed and spread his legs open, letting his erection rise up in front of Wanda. "Fine..." Dick felt like he wanted to stick his head in the sand and let it eat him up whole.

"Wonderful, Dick..." The brunette smiled at him. "I know exactly what position for us to take." Wanda then moved towards Dick and placed her legs beside his thighs and slowly squatted down near his groin. Then she wrapped her legs around her student's lower back and slid her arms down his upper back, pressing her body against Dick's, sandwiching his erection. "This is a spell that will help you in making a woman feel good."

"Oh, god, this feels so weird..." Dick mumbled, feeling his teacher's breasts pressed up against his face.

"Shh, let it happen..." Wanda hushed him, feeling the energies surround their bodies as the two of them began to glow a bright pink aura. Soon, the aura faded and Wanda suddenly felt something thick pulsing against her belly. "Mmm... It worked..." She released Dick from her clutches and grasped at his now-large, thick cock in her hand. "The enhancing spell worked like a charm."

"Holy shit," Dick blurted out, feeling an ache running through his cock and balls. "I feel like I got stung by bees..."

"It will go down soon," Wanda assured him as she then sat up and guided his cock to her entrance. "For now, though, let's help you get rid of your stress..." She lowered herself down onto his cock, taking it in inch by inch until she let out a gasp.

"Wh-What is it?" The dark-haired boy asked, concerned.

"I felt your penis poke at my cervix..." The brunette breathed out, placing her hands onto the boy's shoulders. "But as long as my anti-pregnancy wards are in place, there's no need to fear." With that, she began to ride Dick's big cock, her ass being slapped by his large ballsac. "Oh, my...!"

"Fuck!" The young boy grunted as he felt pleasure course through his body like electricity. "Oh, god, I'm feeling it!"

Wanda hummed as she ran a hand through Dick's hair. "Good, Dick. It means you're attuned to the tantric energy now..." She felt the large cock rubbing against her walls, including her g-spots, sending all kinds of pleasure signals through her body. It was a miracle she wasn't reduced to a babbling wreck if any other woman were riding a cock like Dick's. "You'll be able to wield many sexual spells to please many girls."

"I can hardly wait," The dark-haired teen grunted, feeling his dick throbbing fiercely. "God, I'm going to explode!"

"Cum! Go ahead, let it loose...!" Wanda gasped, her heart pounding fast. "Let it in my womb!"

Dick threw his head back and thrust forwards, the head of his cock pressing against the entrance of Wanda's womb and spewing forth his semen deep into her womb, forcing it to expand to accommodate the excess cum flowing out.

Wanda let out a moaning cry, her belly being inflated from the volume and amount of cum that was being pumped into her. She felt Dick's member slowly shrinking as she placed a hand on top of her slowly-growing gut. "Ugh... I'm really glad I put up the wards in my womb...!" She managed to crack a smile as Dick finished pouring his jizz into her, making her look like a pregnant woman.

Dick pulled out of her, his cock dripping out cum onto the floor and adding to the trickle coming from Wanda's pussy. "A-Am I going to do that to most girls I meet?" He asked, looking at Wanda in shock.

"Ahh..." The brunette rubbed her tummy and looked at Dick with a mischievous expression. "Well, not every girl, mind you. I'll make sure to help you control your magic, young man..." She gave him a wink.

 

**Zatanna**

"Why do I need to do this?" Dick asked, sitting naked in a drawn circle. He was facing Zatanna, who was equally nude and sitting across from him.

"Because I need a good male partner for using tantric magic. It's really tricky, Dickie." The wizard then paused, blushing and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"God..." Nightwing facepalmed, shaking his head. "That was horrible."

"Just sit still while I work my magic. No di-screwing around." Zatanna quickly caught herself in time and moved over towards Dick, her hands on his shoulders as her long legs encircled his lower back and her shapely ass between his thighs. Her large breasts pressed against his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back upwards, eyes closed.

Dick's legs closed around Zatanna and placed his hands near her ass, feeling the strong tantric energies surge up and surround them in a red aura.

"Oh, yes..." The raven-haired sorceress hummed softly, opening her eyes. "I can feel it around us. It's really strong..."

The former Robin suddenly felt his cock go erect rather quickly, pulsing with a life of its own. "Um, Zee?"

"Hush! I can feel the energies touching our bodies!" Zatanna chided as she was suddenly lifted by glowing red hands, hovering above Dick's cock. She then was lowered down onto it, her pussy devouring it to the hilt. "Ohhh...!"

"Oh, fuck!" Dick grabbed the wizard's rump and began to move inside of her warm pussy. "God, this feels so good inside...!"

Zatanna moaned as she felt Dick's cock thrust into her box. "Yes...! Yes! I feel it flowing inside of me! My body is filled with tantric power!" She felt her nipples go erect and her breasts getting heavy and growing big. "They're molding me for their pleasure...!"

"I'm molding your pussy for pleasure!" Dick groaned as he kept pounding at Zatanna's cunt, feeling her walls getting slick with her juices. "Damn, you're getting wet on me, Zee!"

"My body is their plaything!" The sorceress moaned as she began to leak out milk from her nipples, coating Dick with it. "I'm being used to sate their desires, just like they're doing with you...!" Zatanna then let out a cry as she felt a tendril of tantric energy slide in her now-loose backdoor. "Oh, GOD!"

"This is some weird, kinky shit going on," The former Robin panted, feeling his cock throb and ache as he kept pounding away at her core. "G-Gonna cum, Zee!" Dick then shoved his dick junior straight into Zatanna's pussy and began to cum like a garden hose.

Zatanna let out a screaming moan as she was being filled with cum in both holes, her breasts spraying streams of milk in the air. Her inflated, pregnant-looking belly shook and throbbed as overflowing cum was sprayed out onto the circle. "I'M CUMMING! MY BODY IS FILLED WITH CUM AND PLEASURE! I'M FEEL LIKE I'M IN HEAVEN!" She then was cut off as she was pulled away from Dick and the tendril, cum flowing out from her orifices as she was laid down on the circle.

Dick watched as Zatanna's belly and breasts began to shrink, a large puddle of cum and breast milk surrounding her, restoring her to her normal shape. "Ugh..." He groaned, his penis dripping out cum onto the floor. "Zee...? A-Are you alive?"

"Mmm..." Zatanna moaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing her breasts and belly. "Never better..." She then looked at the mess underneath her. "Oh, man, I think the spell worked too well. At least it wasn't a total failure." She flashed a coy grin at Dick. "Wanna help me with another spell?"


	12. Proxima Midnight, Raven (Rachel Roth), Soranik Natu

**Soranik Natu - School AU**

 

"Why do I have to stand in my underwear?" Dick Grayson asked, quite uncomfortable with the school nurse's eyes gazing at him as he stood there only in his undergarments.

"Because I need to run some tests on you," Soranik Natu, the well-endowed nurse, replied as she placed her stethoscope on his chest. "Hmm, your heartbeat seems normal..."

The dark-haired youth felt his cock slowly rise under his briefs, a blush on his face. He then felt her hands travel upon his almost-naked body. "M-Ms. Natu?"

"Is something the matter?" Soranik asked him, not bothering to face his eyes.

Dick gulped. "I think I'm feeling funny down there..." He didn't want to say that the red-skinned older woman's body was turning him on. How could he? Soranik was sporting a tanktop which barely housed her large breasts and her plump dick-sucking lips were making him horny as hell.

"Oh...!" Soranik widened her eyes, blushing a bit. "Well... I guess we can hold off on checking you up. Let's head over to the bed and see if we can't get you calmed down." She led Dick to the bed and helped him lie down on the bed, taking off his underwear as she did so. "Ok, Dick. I see your... little friend is quite eager to see me. Lucky that I took my birth control this morning..." She then began to undress herself, dropping her top and pants to the floor, leaving her only clad in a blue g-string. "I'm going to take your erection inside of me now. Tell me if something's wrong, then I'll stop."

"O-Ok..." Dick nodded as the older woman climbed onto the bed and mounted him, pulling her thong aside and taking his cock inside her pussy. He groaned as he felt the insides of the nurse brush against his shaft. "God, that's so good...!"

"Do you like this?" Soranik asked, slowly rising and falling onto his cock. "Do you like me doing this to you?" She looked into the young man's eyes with her warm ones.

"I-I love it!" The dark-haired boy cried out, feeling the nurse's pussy walls slowly tighten against his member.

Soranik panted as she sped up her riding, her ass slapping onto Dick's thighs, the sound of skin on skin filling the closed room. "I'm glad to hear that..."

"Oh, god, oh, man! I'm going to...!" Dick cut himself off as his cock throbbed inside of Soranik, releasing his load and spraying his seed into her. He gripped the sheets of the bed as he kept pouring every drop of his cum into the nurse.

Soranik gasped, feeling his cum coating her pussy and her womb. She let out a soft moan as she looked down at Dick, waiting until he finished cumming inside of her. "Oh, my. That was sudden..."

"S-Sorry. It happened so fast..." Dick sputtered, blushing.

"Don't worry, we still have time left. We can go another round, Dick." Soranik pulled his cock from her vagina and leaned forwards, cupping his face with a hand. "You can cum as much as you want into me."

The raven-haired youth felt his cock twitch at that. He couldn't wait.

 

**Proxima Midnight - AU**

 

"You try my patience, boy!" The blue-skinned warrior snarled as she lunged at Nightwing, who dodged her attacks like clockwork. The two were fighting in a field, where it was far away from civilization. Nightwing swung his bo at Proxima's leg, hoping to catch her off-guard.

However, she quickly blocked it and used the stick end of her spear, to jam it deep into his abdomen, causing him the double over and fall to the ground. She then quickly closed the gap between them and pushed him down on the ground, her ass firmly seated on his crotch. "Now I have you in my grasp." She leaned forwards and smirked at him.

"Damn it...!" Dick groaned, trying to free himself, but to no avail as the taller woman wasn't willing to budge. He could feel his cock starting to stir. "Get off...!"

"I will not." Proxima spoke, licking her lips. "You seem so pitiful, being dominated by a stronger fighter like myself. How does it feel?"

"I feel something," The dark-haired man snarked, trying and failing to will his erection down.

"Do you?" The female warrior leaned closer to Dick's face, her smirk getting wider. "I plan to make you feel it even more." With that, Proxima reached back with one hand and tore off the fabric covering her crotch, exposing her genitals to the elements. She then turned herself around and faced the former Robin's groin and began to tear at the spandex covering his erection as well. "I know you want this, boy."

Nightwing grimaced as Proxima's ass was now in front of him, her musky scent hit his nose as he looked at her moist, blue pussy in front of him. "Oh, god."

"Lick me," She growled, cupping his balls and pressed a thumb on one of them a bit firmly. "I want you to taste me."

"Okay, got it...!" Dick groaned as he moved his head forwards and began to slip his tongue inside her cunt, licking at her walls with vigor. He felt Proxima's mouth upon his cock, sucking and licking at it with surprising skill. He tried to supress a moan, but he wasn't able to stop himself and let it loose inside her pussy.

"Mmm...!" The blue-skinned woman moaned on his cock, sending vibes throughout his body. Her tongue was now poking at his urethra, making his squirm a bit. Dick hoped she would cum soon, either that or she would drink all of his cum.

Proxima made slurping sounds as her saliva soon coated her opponent's erection, feeling his cock pulsate in her mouth. Speeding up her ministrations, she then felt him burst his cum out, filling up her maw. She quickly gulped down Dick's milk, and pulled away from his member with a pop. "Ahh... That was quite satisfying...!" She purred.

Meanwhile, Dick leaned back onto the grass, his face covered in pussy juices. "D-Damn..." He groaned. Suddenly, he felt Proxima shift on him again and saw her face. "What do you want from me now? Haven't you had enough yet?"

"Not until you have sated my lust, boy." Proxima smirked, sliding her lower body downwards and reaching behind her, stroking Dick junior as she guided the head to her slick labia. "I plan to drain you completely..."

Dick groaned. Kory was going to kill him.

 

**Raven (Rachel Roth) - Captive AU**

 

"Raven! Stop this! You can fight him!" Nightwing shouted as he was fending off a Trigon possessed Raven. "Rachel!"

"Silence." The dark-clad woman sneered as her red eyes flashed dangerously as she unleashed her magical energy and flung it at the dodging Nightwing. "I will not be swayed by your pleas. I will get what I want, Richard."

"Damn it..." The former Robin cursed his luck as he wished the others were here to restrain the empath. Cyborg and Beast Boy were away at California, Donna was off with Kory, and he couldn't contact the rest of the team. "This is not my day."

"I concur," Raven smirked and blasted Nightwing to the floor, using her magic to bind him into place. "You are mine now."

"Raven, please..." Dick pleaded, in one last hope for the empath to regain her senses. "This isn't you. You can't let him influence you! Don't do something you'll regret!"

"Too late," The half-demoness chuckled and one fell swoop, used her power to strip his outfit off, leaving him naked. "And now, I will have your seed." She walked towards him and reached out to grab his member, stroking it. "So this is why Koriand'r feels so happy around you. I will make good use of this." A wicked smile spread on her face.

"No...!" Dick closed his eyes, feeling his erection thrive under Raven's touch.

"Yes." Raven hissed lustfully as she knelt down and began to lick at the rod in her hand. She brushed the head with her tongue gingerly, making her captive groan in pleasure. "Do you like this, Richard? Do you like me doing this to you?"

"...No, I don't." Nightwing answered softly, his beating heart and breath saying otherwise.

"I can hear your heart and feel your mind, Richard. I know you are lying to me." The half-demon purred, stroking him meticulously. "Do not deny it. You want me."

"I-I love Kory." Dick tried to act defiant, but Raven's tongue rubbing against his cock sent his resolve crumbling. "I...I...!"

Raven purred as she kept licking and stroking his cock."Yes, Richard. Cum for me."

"OH, GOD!" Nightwing moaned as he shot his load onto Raven's face, coating her with his white goo. He looked at her lick his cum off her face and smacking her lips. A shiver ran down his spine as he wondered what would his teammates think if they saw him like this.

"Be at ease, Richard. I will take us somewhere... more private." With that, Raven dragged Robin into her soul self and vanished.

 

"Dick! Dick, where are you?" Kory rushed into the living quarters of the Titan's HQ, concern painted onto her features. "Dick, please!"

"Easy, Kory." Donna placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's probably around here somewhere. Raven was also around here earlier, too."

The Titans had returned from their activities to find shreds of Nightwing's outfit on the floor, and wondered what the hell happened. They began to split up and look around the place.

"But what happened to them, Donna? Why was his outfit ripped into pieces? Where are they?" The Tamaranean princess looked at her friend with worry.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. We'll get him back." The amazon soothed her orange-skinned friend.

"I hope so..." Kory looked down at the floor, a sad look on her face. She hoped Dick would be okay...

 

"Give me more, Richard!" Raven panted, her ass slapping against Dick's thighs as she rode him wildly. "I want your seed in me again!"

"Raven, please..." Dick pleaded, feeling his cock ache and throb. "Let me rest a little longer..."

"After you cum." The dark-haired woman leaned down and kissed him on the lips, then pulled away as she felt his cock shoot its load once more in her waiting cunt. 

"AZAAAR!" She howled as she felt her womb being flooded with warmth. The half-demoness sighed as she leaned onto Dick and embraced him. "Oh, Richard... I love you so much..."

"Oh, god..." Nightwing moaned as he hoped that Raven would overcome the evil within her and release him eventually...


	13. Cyclone (Maxine Hunkel) and Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore), Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) and Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz)

**Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) and Green Lantern ( Jessica Cruz) - Green Lantern AU**

Jessica's heart pounded in her chest as she nervously walked up to the door leading to Dick Grayson's room. She wanted some advice on how to use her powers more effectively. She hoped he would help her out.

Suddenly, noises were coming from the door behind her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly tip-toed to the door and cracked it open slightly, peeking inside...

 

"Damn it, Greer!" Dick groaned as the cat woman clad in an outfit that resembled a violet slingshot bikini pounced on him, smiling. "I told you, I'm expecting someone!"

"C'mon, Dickie~!" She purred huskily as she bent down to his face, her big, round ass in the air as her tail wagged happily. "I just want to have more fun today...!" She then used the power of the violet ring to remove her outfit, leaving her nude. Her large breasts were hanging in front of the male Green Lantern, like ripe fruit. "Besides, I bet your guest will enjoy seeing us like this."

"God, you are the worst." The raven-haired man sighed exasperatedly. He remembered the last time Arisia decided to come over to his place, and unfortunately his girlfriend was already home, and he found them on his bed, the redhead was pounding her ass with her strap-on and playing with her pussy and breasts. It was quite embarrassing for him.

"Oh, Dick..." Greer leaned down and began licking at his ear sensually, her husky breathing audible. She always knew how to push her boyfriend's buttons and how to get him under her finger. She then licked his earlobde and gave it a soft nip. "Give in, lover. Don't fight it. Give it up for me..."

"Damn it," The dark-haired lantern cursed, using his ring to remove his uniform and letting Tigra eagerly shuck his t-shirt and boxers off of him, leaving him in his muscular, naked frame. He felt the cat woman latch onto his erection and stroke his dick. "Oh, shit!"

"That's right, baby, scream for mommy." The Star Sapphire then created a large pair of lips and brought it down onto Dick's cock, sucking him off slowly and tenderly. "I want you to hear you cry my name!" Tigra licked her lips and created a thin wand vibrator, dragging her moist tongue against the beaded part.

"Greer, no!" Dick moaned, feeling his face burn up as he felt her push the vibrator in his asshole. "Not again!"

"Trust me, honey, this is going to help you bust that nut!" The vibrator then buzzed to life in Dick's backdoor, causing him to moan as his cock pulsated in the mouth construct of Greer's. He arched his back and let out a series of lust-filled cries.

 

Jessica watched him cum into Greer's artificial mouth, her uniform long since gone and her pants, panties, and bra on the floor, her fingers were pounding away in her wet pussy, panting heavily. She then saw the cat woman dismiss her constructs and crawl on top of Dick with a smile.

"You still horny, Dickie?" She purred, caressing his face lovingly.

"Damn..." The raven-haired man groaned, feeling his still erect-cock twitching. "It still won't go down..."

"Well, let me solve that problem." Greer then created a giant violet hand construct and reached to open the door, revealing a pantsless Jessica, having the gall to look abashed and surprised, with her fingers still in her pussy. "Hello, secret watcher~"

"J-Jessica?!" Dick sputtered, staring at her in shock.

"H-Hello, D-Dick..." The latina stammered back, blushing fiercely. "I-I-I didn't mean to interrupt your...your fun." She suddenly then yelped as the hand grabbed her and brought her towards the large bed, depositing her near the cat woman. "Aah! I mean, Hi, miss, um..."

"Greer," The Star Sapphire purred, wrapping her tail around Jessica's waist and pulled her close to her. "Nice to meet you, sweetie. Dick's told me a lot about you. You look cute as he described you~"

Jessica's face became even more redder. "R-Really?"

Dick groaned, trying not to look at the sight before him. This was the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Mm-hmm." Greer leaned forwards and purred into her ear seductively. "You were watching us, I know you were. Don't try to deny it. You want his cock, don't you?" The feline Star Sapphire pointed to Dick's erection. "You want to taste that delicious stick of meat, don't you?"

Jessica slowly nodded, licking her lips.

"Go for it, baby." Greer nudged her forward, watching the latina lean forward and grab Dick Junior and take it into her mouth, sucking and licking on it. She then used her ring to create a strap-on and aimed the fake penis at Jessica's wet hole. "Make him feel good."

"Fuck!" Dick moaned as his fellow lantern began to suck him off, her tongue slowly swirling against his shaft. "J-Jess...!"

"And I'll help you feel good too," With that, the cat woman then grabbed Jessica's hips and slid her fake cock deep into her folds, making the brunette let out a muffled squeal with her friend's cock in her mouth. Greer then began to thrust into the other girl's slick, moist pussy, her hips slamming against her, plush round ass.

"Mmmm!" Jessica screamed, sending vibes down the raven-haired man's spine as her tongue kept brushing the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck me running." The male green lantern looked at his girlfriend and the young female lantern. "You two are going to kill me..."

"You haven't died yet, Dick." The feline Star Sapphire chuckled as she then made a butt-plug construct, licking and coating it in her saliva. "And I don't plan on you leaving me yet anytime soon, lover." She then slowly shoved it into Jessica's anus until the flat end nestled nicely between her buttocks. The cat woman then gave Jessica's butt cheeks an affectionate patting as she then resumed plowing her sopping wet love tunnel.

Jessica felt both holes close around the plug in her ass and the strap-on in her pussy. She was going mad, and she couldn't stop it. Her mind was in a cloud of lust, her mouth sucking Dick off, and Greer fucking her pussy. The cock her tongue was treating was starting to throb against her touch. "Mmmm!"

"Gonna cum," Dick moaned, gripping the sheets. "I'm going to burst!"

"So am I," Greer stared at them both with bedroom eyes. her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she shoved the strap-on deep into Jessica and yowled lustfully, shooting the cum stored from her previous session with her boyfriend into her womb.

Jessica moaned as her upper and lower mouths were being filled by cock milk. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she felt the plug in her ass being wrenched out, leaving her backdoor wide open. She pulled away from Dick's member and licked her lips. "...That was amazing."

"I'm so glad to hear that, sweetie~" Greer pulled out of her vagina and aimed her strap-on at Jessica's gaping anus. "Because I'm still not done with you yet."

Dick just lay there and watched as his feline girlfriend began to pull Jessica towards her body and slip her fake cock into her ass, grabbing her breasts as she began to move, slamming her phallus up in her asshole. He sighed; at least it could be worse.

 

**Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) and Cyclone (Maxine Hunkel) - Magic School AU**

 

"What...What is this?" Dick asked, looking at Maxine's bare ass facing him as her skirt was pulled up and being bent over his desk.

"She's been bad, teach!" Courtney piped up from behind him, slipping a ruler into his open hand. "She's been masturbating on the desks every time class is over!"  
  
Dick just looked at Maxine, who looked at him with a pensive look. "Is this true, Maxine?"

"Y-Yes." The redhead blushed, nodding at her teacher.

"Why?" The dark-haired man asked, confusion written on his features.

"Yeah, Max, why?" Courtney echoed, hands on hips. "You did it on my desk, by the way. Which explains the weird smell on the edge of my desk."

"Because... I'm in love with you, Mr. Grayson!" The wind user blurted out, biting her lip and staring at him with shining eyes. "I've always had my eyes on you, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I feel, so I decided to take it out on the desks...!" Maxine wagged her heart-shaped rump at Dick. "T-That's why... I just wanted you in me!"

"Hold on, you love teach too?" Courtney stammered out. "I've got the biggest crush on him, too!"

"Girls, I'm flattered, but-" Dick was cut off as Maxine stared at her friend.

"Really, Court?" The redhead asked, blushing even harder now.

"Yeah, I even dreamed I had a threesome with him and you." Courtney walked over to Maxine and patted her ass lovingly. "It was wonderful. Mr. Grayson was doing you, and I was kissing you all over, even your butt." The blonde cracked a smile as she turned to Dick. "So, you gonna punish us, teach?"

"Oh, I'm going to punish you both, all right." Dick began to undo his belt buckle and let his pants and boxers fall to the floor as he approached Maxine, his cock pressed against her labia. "I'm going to make sure you will never dirty anymore desks, young lady."  With that, he slid his dick junior into the wind user's pussy, feeling her velvety walls encircle his erection. "Fuck!"

"Oh, my god," Courtney giggled as she heard Maxine squeal and moan while she was being fucked by the man she crushed on. "This is so awesome."

"GOD!" Maxine gripped the edge of the desk for leverage as her buttocks bounced from Dick thrusting into her young puss. "T-This is so good, Mr. Grayson! I love this so much!"

Courtney then pulled down her skirt and panties, letting them drop onto the floor and began to rub her pussy against her metal cane, moaning and panting heavily. "Oh, fuck yes, this is so hot!" She kept looking at Dick and Maxine, fucking away on his desk.

Maxine panted as she felt her teacher's cock scrape her insides, hitting her spots. "OOH! THERE! RIGHT THERE! YES!" The redhead shook her head wildly as she felt Dick's cock throb inside of her, the tell-tale sign of his climax. "CUM! PLEASE!" The air around them blew the papers off the desk.

"I'm cumming!" Dick let out a grunt as he shot his load deep into the screaming girl, her pussy clinging onto his cock and wringing him dry. The dark-haired man let out a sigh as he pulled out of the wind-user.

Courtney dropped the cane to the floor and headed over towards her friend, leaning towards her pussy and began to eat her out, licking up Dick's cum with her tongue. "Mmmm~" She purred, then yelped as she felt Dick's hands on her hips.

"Now, it's your turn, Courtney." The dark-haired teacher then slid his cock into the blonde and began to pound away at her pussy with vigorous abandon. The sounds of skin slapping skin and moans of lust filled the room, music to his ears...


	14. Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), Phantom Girl (Tinya Wazzo)

**Phantom Girl - AU**

Tinya looked at the dark-haired tuxedo-clad man before her, her tongue brushing across her lips as she looked at him with wide eyes. Dick Grayson, in the flesh. Her heart beat with excitement as he felt his eyes upon her. 

"Hello, miss...?" Dick asked.

"Tinya, Tinya Wazzo." The dark-haired woman replied, hands going to her chest. She was really lucky she was wearing a dress that disintegrated with a simple tug of the cord on the back. She couldn't wait to get him alone in a bed... "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grayson."

"Call me Dick. My friends do." The former Robin chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "So, what brings a lovely lady in a fancy hotel like this?"

"I was just stopping by to visit a dear friend," Tinya smiled warmly at Dick. "I hadn't expected to come in at a ballroom dance..." The two of them walked down the hallway, reaching Dick's room. "Oh, is this your room, Dick?"

"Yeah, I was going to just crash and watch some TV. Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, yes." Tinya's smile grew a bit wider, finally getting the chance she wanted.

 

Later, Tinya and Dick were lying on the bed, both drunk and tipsy. The phantom girl giggled as she leaned against Dick with a smile. "Heeey, do you want to do it? Right here?" She hiccuped.

"Y-Yeah, let's do it. I've been so horny all night...!" Dick then began to undo his trousers and slid them off along with his underwear.

Tinya then pulled the cord on the dress, making it disappear and leaving her in nude glory. Her round, plump breasts and her curvy hips were certainly a sight for any red-blooded male. "C'mon, big boy. Fuck me." she purred at him, beckoning him with her index finger.

Dick then grabbed her and aimed his cock at her pussy, the tip poking between her labia. "Gonna stick it in the hole..." He then pulled Tinya's lower body down, letting her pussy engulf his rod to the hilt, causing the woman to squeal in lust. "Nailed it!"

The moonlight shone through the window as Tinya rode the object of her lusts, her bubble butt smacking on his thighs. "Yes! YES! MORE!" The dark-haired woman moaned out, feeling his cock scrape the hell out of her pussy. "Fuck my brains out, baby!"

"Oh, shit, honey!" Dick then swatted playfully at her rump, earning him another squeal of lust from Tinya. "Damn, you are a natural at this!"

The drunken Phantom Girl blushed as she felt her climax approaching. "Ooh, baby, I'm going to cum..."

"Me too! GOD!" Dick thrust upwards as Tinya suddenly slammed down, both crying out as they came.

The dark-haired woman then flopped onto the former Robin, her breasts pressed against his chest. She panted and moaned, a satisfied smile on her face. "You liked me fucking you, Dick?" She asked.

"Tinya, I loved every minute of it. I won't complain if you decide to stay in my bed." Dick wrapped an arm around the naked beauty.

"Good," With that, Tinya placed her head onto the crook of Dick's neck and nuzzled against him, loving how she felt warm beside him.

 

**Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) - School AU**

 

"Teacher..." Cass spoke, looking at him with nervous eyes.

"What is it, Cassandra?" Dick asked, the karate teacher having a concerned look on his face.

"I-I have..." The short-haired girl blushed fiercely as she kept looking at Dick. "I have wet myself..."

"...D-Didn't you use the bathroom before class?" The dark-haired man sputtered out, confused.

"No! I mean..." Cassandra pulled down her pants, revealing her stained panties where a wet spot close to her pussy was seen. "I have wet myself."

Dick widened his eyes in recognition. "Oh... You mean..." He shook his head. "Y-You must be in heat..."

"I need help." Cass looked at Dick with those pleading eyes. "I need you to help me make it go away..."

The karate teacher sighed. He was lucky he had the dojo to himself right now, no others could witness what had to be done, after all. "I'll help you, Cassandra. But no one can ever know of this."

"Understood," The dark-haired girl nodded and began to pull her black panties down to her ankles, showing Dick her hairless pussy. "Please, help me."

Dick wordlessly pulled down his pants and pulled his dick junior out of the hole in his boxers, letting his erection hang out. He then grabbed Cassandra and lifted her up, his cock aimed at her pussy from an easy angle.

Cassandra had her hands gripped on his shoulders as she leaned forwards to his face. "Teacher..." She breathed out, wrapping her legs around his back. "Do it."

With that, Dick shoved his cock deep into Cassie's puss, feeling her tightness around him. "Fuck...!" He growled, slowly going in and out to make it easier on the girl. "God, this is such a tight fit!"

"More...!" Cassandra moaned, her eyes staring into Dick's, gazing at him lovingly. "MORE!"

Dick sped up his thrusts, his cock brushing her inner walls of her core. He had never felt such warmth surrounding him before. "Oh, Cassie, I'm going to lose it inside of you!"

"MORE!" Cass screamed at him, like a demon possessed. "I...I NEED IT!"

The karate teacher grunted as his cock throbbed inside of the girl. "Good god, I'm going to blow it!"

Cassandra then let out a lust-filled scream as Dick shot his load deep into her cunt, painting it white. Her fingers gripped his shoulders so tight that they began to leave marks on his skin. As the two of them separated from each other, the short-haired girl looked at her mentor and smiled. "I feel better...now."

"That's good. Just...tell me if you wet yourself again, OK?" Dick smiled back.

"I will." Cassandra then pulled her panties and pants up, and headed for the showers. Dick let out a sigh. "Her mom is going to murder me spectacularly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm getting a lot of hits for this, huh?


	15. Big Barda, Fem!Loki, X-23 (Laura Kinney)

**X-23 (Laura Kinney) - Green Lantern AU**

"Great... Just great." Dick gulped as he looked down the girl that became a Red Lantern, a dark-haired woman with claws poking out of her hands, glaring at him with red eyes. Her teeth were bared, and blood was dripping from the gaps. "Hey, listen to me-"

The girl roared as she lunged at Dick, quickly trying to claw at the barrier he managed to erect up just in time. "YOU!"

"Me?" Dick asked, confused.

"You... fuck me! NOW!" The female Red Lantern snarled, her claws pressing against the forcefield Dick made.

"I don't even know your name!" The male Green Lantern spluttered out.

"Laura..." The dark-haired girl hissed, blood floating out of her mouth. "I...want you in me...! NOW!" She swung her hand and sliced apart the field, sending Dick onto his back and she quickly pinned him onto the ground. "Give it to me!"

"L-Look, Laura, I'd be happy to, but, I-" Dick was cut off as Laura yanked at the fabric covering his junk and ripped it open, letting his erection rise up. He gasped as she grinded her covered crotch against his dick. "Oh, shit..."

"Feels good," The Red Lantern growled, her hand going to her own suit and tearing off the crotch, revealing her bare, moist pussy. "I want to fuck now..." Laura then grabbed Dick junior roughly and began to slide her pussy down on it.

"Ahh, go easy..." Dick moaned, but was cut off by a growl as the mutant lantern placed her hands onto his sides and squeezed them, raising her ass up and slammed it down on his groin. The dark-haired man grunted as Laura began to ride him like a horse, the sound of skin slapping skin ringing in his ears.

"Good...yes...more...MORE!" Laura's panting and growling just made her poor partner's dick even harder as she caught him looking at her cleavage window, her ample bust on display. "You...like?"

"Y-Yeah, I like." Dick nodded, blushing.

"Cum! Play with... my breasts after...!" Laura hissed as she felt his cock throb inside of her pussy. "Cum NOW!"

"I'm gonna...!" The Green Lantern groaned and let out a cry, which was drowned by Laura's roar as he came inside of her underneath the bright, blue sky.

 

Later...

"Aww, you brought another cutie to our home." Greer purred as she looked at a growling Laura clinging to Dick behind him on their bed. "Does she bite?"

"Not funny, Greer." Dick sighed, feeling Laura's nails digging into his skin. "Looks like I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Laura hissed from her spot behind her new lover on the bed. "I won't...let her...take you from me..." She snarled into Dick's ear.

"Ooh, feisty~!" The cat woman licked her lips, pressing her nubile body against her boyfriend. "I like the rough ones..."

The green lantern just moaned. This was going to be a long night.

 

**Big Barda - School AU**

 

"Um, Ms. Barda, why do we have to be naked for wrestling?" The dark-haired boy asked, looking at his tall, muscular teacher, with her big breasts under her pretty face.

"Because, Dick, wrestlers of the past often did combat with one another in this way." Barda spoke, her firm gaze locked onto the boy's eyes. "And some of them became friends through it." She went into a crouching pose, showing Dick her bare, shaven pussy. "Now, come at me!"

Dick ran towards her, arms outstretched to grab her torso, but Barda was faster and lifted him up from the mat and flipped him on his back, leaning down and pinning him with her chest. "Ugh!" He groaned, feeling his cock slowly going erect.

"I'm not done yet!" Then Barda lifted Dick and spun him over, his face facing her pussy as she held him upside down. She pressed his body to hers and fell back onto the mat, Dick yelping and landing face-first into Barda's pussy. "How does that feel?"

"I feel weird..." Dick moaned, feeling his erection poke at his teacher's bare skin. He moved a bit forward, his head near between Barda's thighs... which then closed around him. "Ahh! Lemme go!"

"Break free, Dick. I'm not letting go until you break free!" Barda's voice had a hint of smugness in it.

Dick's mind began to think of ways to release himself from his teacher's hold on him. He found it in a way he'd never thought possible. Quickly, he brought his tongue upon Barda's labia and began to lap at them.

Barda let out a shaky breath as she felt him kiss her lower mouth. "Y-You have to do better than that...!"

And the dark-haired boy did, taking a step further as he then slid his tongue at the entrance and licked the inside of Barda's inner folds, tasting her juices. Soft slurping sounds began to fill the taller woman's ears.

"God!" Barda moaned as she felt her thighs beginning to get weak. "You're really making me feel this!"

Dick kept at eating out Barda, his tongue kept ravishing her inner walls and brushing against them, looking for any weak spots.

"UGH!" Barda's body went tense as she felt Dick hit her G-spot. "There! RIGHT THERE!"

The boy's tongue then kept attacking at the spot, hoping that Barda would get her thighs off of his head. He did have to admit, she tasted like pineapples.

"Oh, god! Damn!" Barda panted and moaned, arching her back at the touch. "More! More! I'm going to cum soon!"

Dick then began to lick faster as he wanted to be free; he didn't want to be stuck between his teacher's musky pussy.

Barda let out a howl as she came, releasing her student in the process. Dick rolled away lazily from his teacher and onto the mat, his erection pointing at the ceiling. His eyes then closed, exhaustion taking him...

 

Dick briefly opened his blurry eyes, seeing his still-naked teacher rising and falling in front of him, distant smacking sounds reaching his ears. He could feel fire burning in his loins, but he couldn't stay awake any longer. Before he succumbed back to the darkness, he thought he heard Barda's voice saying, "Good job, Dick..."

 

**Fem!Loki - AU**

"Ooh, Richard~" Loki giggled drunkenly as she clung on to her boyfriend, who was carrying her to the bedroom and laid her onto the bed. "So forward...!"

"I told you to not to drink so much," Dick sighed, shaking his head. He then began to take off his clothes, not caring if Loki was gazing at him. Ever since they had started dating, she had gotten quite frisky with him, drunk or sober. Loki was quite a troublemaker, and Dick was the recipient of her actions.

"Oh, my..." The dark-haired beauty purred, licking her lips. "Giving us a show, aren't we?"

"I'm going to use the shower, and you... are welcome to join me." Dick replied, throwing the last of his clothing to the floor and headed inside the bathroom. He walked towards the shower door and opened it, turning on the water knobs for a mix of warm water. He let out a sigh as he slowly closed the door, grabbing a washcloth and soap.

Dick then hummed a tune as he scrubbed himself clean, purposefully ignoring the sounds of footsteps walking towards his position. He closed his eyes and brought the soap on his abs, rubbing them clean. Then he felt feminine hands slide onto his chest and a pair of large breasts upon his bare back. "You're so hot and wet~" Loki's mewling voice purred into his ear.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." No, sir. Dick was not going to fall for that one.

"Spoilsport," Loki muttered, then slid one of her hands down to his crotch and fondled his cock and balls. "I bet your little toy thinks otherwise..."

"I'm trying to get clean," The dark-haired man grumbled, feeling his cock rise at her ministrations. "And you teasing me isn't helping..."

"I do what I want, Richard." Loki nipped at his earlobe softly, making Dick groan. She then stroked his erection, enjoying the feeling of its girth in her hand. "Do you like me doing these things to you?"

"Can you please stop calling me Richard?" Dick rolled his eyes. "You can call me Dick, you know."

"I don't want to," The raven-haired woman's voice held a pout to it. "You didn't take my bait earlier, so there." Loki then began to use her hand as a pseudo-vagina, loving the pulsating and the firmness of Dick's cock. "And you never answered my question."

"Yes, I like your teasing, but can you tone it down a bit? It's not always helping." Dick then grunted as Loki nipped at his earlobe again. He then felt her grab his arm and placing it onto her peach-shaped ass. "Now what?"

"Touch me," Loki breathed into his ear, voice heavy with lust. "Grab my juicy peach of an ass, Dickie-boy~"

"Fuck..." Dick did as she asked, feeling his fingers sink into her buttock. He felt her hand jerk him off faster, his cock beginning to throb in her hand. "Oh, shit...!"

The dark-haired beauty breathed into his ear, rubbing her pussy against his ass and licking her lips. "Yes, Dick, cum for mommy..."

"Going to cum...!" Nightwing moaned as he clenched his teeth, feeling Loki nipping at his ear once more. "FUCK!"

Loki let out a breathy sigh as Dick shot his load onto the drain, licking his earlobe tenderly. The steam surrounded their now-reddened bodies, sweat and water running down them. She pulled away from her boyfriend's back and smiled. "My work is done~"

"Like hell," Dick turned around and grabbed Loki, a gleam in his eye. "I'm just beginning with you...!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" The dark-haired woman smiled widely as her boyfriend leaned over and kissed her passionately...


	16. Wasp (Janet Van Dyne), Polaris (Lorna Dane)

**Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) - AU**

"Oh, god," Jan giggled as she took another sip of her wine, looking at Dick with a huge grin. "Really? She said that?"

"Yes, I kid you not." The former Robin chuckled. "I swear, when Kory said, 'Get away from my Dick', after she kicked some serious tail, I died laughing." He leaned onto the table, looking at his fellow superhero. "And she wouldn't let me go for a month."

"How did you convince her?" Janet leaned forwards as well, her smile turning sly.

"The usual way," The dark-haired man shrugged. "I gave her some of the ol' Grayson charm, and she backed off and gave me my space."

"Ooh, she must be a lucky girl..." The dark-haired woman licked her lips, giving Dick a sensual gaze. "I'm so jealous..."

His blood ran cold as Dick looked into Jan's eyes. He knew that look, and if Kory ever found out, she would kill him, tie him up, and lock him away. "Y-Yeah..." Nightwing nodded slowly, starting to get up. "I just remembered, I have to go help Tim with something. See you around, Jan."

"Later, Boy Wonder~" Jan called after him, watching him leave the restaurant, before shrinking down and vanishing.

 

Kory purred as she wrapped her arms around her nude boyfriend on their bed, pressing her equally nude body against him. "I've been waiting for you, lover." The orange-skinned princess stared at Dick with bedroom eyes. "Oh, Dick, I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"Trust me, Kor, you're the only one I want." The dark-haired man smiled back. "I'm not going anywhere."

The Tamaranean leaned forwards and kissed him fully on the lips, and broke it off. "Let's do it, Dick. I want you in me right now...!" She slid down and stroked his erection affectionately.

Little did they know, Jan had snuck away in Dick's jean pocket, and had slipped into the bed without them noticing, and was under the covers, moving towards Starfire's pussy. "Looks like I came just in time~" The nude, raven-haired woman floated up towards Kory's labia and began to slip inside her front door, unnoticed by the princess as she was too focused on Dick's cock.

"Get ready, babe." With that, Nightwing then inserted his rod in Kory's hot box, causing the redhead to moan huskily. "Ooh, shit, this feels so good!"

Meanwhile, Janet was near at the cervix, on all fours as she looked back to see the head of Dick junior moving towards her. She leaned forwards and grabbed onto it, kissing his urethra passionately. Her tongue brushed the inside, sending vibes through his member.

"Fuck!" Dick gasped, feeling his cock tingling. "God, it feels so damn good!"

"X'hal...!" Kory smiled coyly at him. "Dick, you're so eager tonight!"

"Hardly believe it myself!" The former Robin kept thrusting into his orange-skinned lover, feeling the tickling of his urethra once again. "Your pussy is doing wonders to me!"

Janet rooted her feet underneath Kory's folds as she kept planting kisses every time the head of Dick Jr approached her. She felt her wet pussy leak its juices down her thighs as she licked her lips hungrily. "God, this is the best thing I've ever done."

Kory hugged Dick close to her, her body coated in sweat as he kept thrusting into her cunt. "X'hal, Dick! I'm going to cum!"

"Me too, babe!" The former Robin then clenched his teeth and shoved his cock deep into his lover, his cock throbbing hard. "GOD!"

Janet panted as she saw Dick's member pulsating, bracing herself for his orgasm. "Give it to me, baby-OOH!" She was hit by a double whammy of cum and juices, coating her nude body completely, letting out a pleased moan...

 

Dick let out a groan as he suddenly woke up to find...something between him and Kory. He slowly cracked an eye open and saw Janet's smiling face in front of him. "Morning, lover~" She whispered at him.

The former Robin quickly sobered up and his eyes were wide open. "J-Jan?" He whispered back, the blood in his veins running cold.

"Dick, what-" Kory stopped and looked at the other naked woman in their bed. Her face then turned stormy. "Dick? Who is this woman?"

"Oh, no..." The dark-haired man whimpered, knowing this would end in tears, yelling and pain.

 

**Polaris (Lorna Dane) - School AU**

"Hey, Dick!" Lorna waved at him, smiling as she put her bookbag out of the locker. "How was class?"

"Good, all things considered." The dark-haired boy smiled back at the green-haired girl. "It's a chore to listen to Mr. McCoy drone on, though."

"I know, right?" Lorna giggled, then gave him a playful look. "Heeey... You still up for doing that?"

"Are you kidding? I need it after suffering through the hell that is history." Dick snorted as the two walked out of the school and headed towards the shed across the soccer field. "And wearing a condom during class makes it more worse."

"You won't need it anyways, I'm on the pill right now." The green-haired girl then groped Dick's ass. "But thanks for being so considerate, sugar-butt."

"Don't call me that..." Dick groaned.

 

Soon, the two teens were inside, Lorna reclining against a pile of manure sacks, her now-exposed pussy in front of Dick as her thong dangled around her ankle. "You ready, big boy?" She licked her lips.

"I'm more than ready." Dick dropped his pants and boxers, pulling off the condom on his erect cock and aimed it at Lorna's waiting hole. "I'm going to fuck you silly."

"Then do it," The green-haired girl beckoned him closer. With that, Dick then moved forward and slid his cock inside his girlfriend, feeling her embrace his back as she let out a throaty moan. "Oh, my god!"

"Damn, you're so tight!" Moving his hips, the raven-haired youth then began to fuck the hell out of Lorna, the sounds of skin smacking skin were filling the shed. The moans and cries of pleasure were music to Dick's ears. "Fuck...!"

"Yes! Yes! FUCK ME!" Lorna cried out, throwing her head back and grasping the back of Dick's head. "God! You're living up to your name, Grayson!"

"Damn straight," Dick growled, his balls slapping against the green-haired girl's ass. "I'm going to bust a nut inside of you!"

"I can't wait!" Her legs wrapped around his back, Lorna's body shook with anticipation as she felt Dick's cock throb inside of her. "I'm going to cum, sugar-butt!"

"Me too!" The dark-haired boy let out a grunt as his cock exploded his payload inside of Lorna's cunt, painting her walls white with his semen. Lorna's screaming moan filled the shed, the tools vibrating from the shrill sound.

The two teens lay on the sacks for a moment, before Dick slowly pulled out of Lorna and sighed. "That was good."

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait until we graduate and get together afterwards," Lorna smiled warmly at Dick, then a thoughtful look flashed on her face. "Wait... Doesn't Kori have a crush on you?"

"Oh, shit." Dick grimaced. "She does."

"And I remember she doesn't take rejection well, too." Lorna added.

"Please, stop." The dark-haired boy shook his head.

"And she's right at the door, looking at us, isn't she?" The green-haired girl bit her lip nervously, looking at the now-open door behind them. Dick turned around to see an angry Kori fuming at them.

"Oh my fucking god." Dick moaned. This was not his day.


	17. Catwoman (Eiko Hasigawa), Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama)

**Catwoman (Eiko Hasigawa) - AU**

"So, you're the new Catwoman, huh?" Nightwing stood in front of the Asian woman who had the nerve to don a catsuit and label herself one of Gotham's cunning thieves. "I expected you to be more...taller."

"And I expected you to be more humble," Eiko sniffed. "It's too bad we can't get what we always want."

"Lady, I doubt you have the charm required to be Catwoman. You're probably just some little fangirl who's trying to be just her idol-" Nightwing quickly blocked a kick aimed at his face. "As I was saying-" He quickly moved out of the way as the new Catwoman performed a sweep kick, trying to knock him flat.

Dick kept parrying and dodging Eiko's attacks, until one lucky hit sent him on his back, where the Yakuza heiress pounced upon him and leaned in close to his face. "You were saying?" She breathed out.

"Ugh, you made your point..." Nightwing groaned and tried to get up, but Eiko pressed him back down and pinned his arms down. "What are you doing?"

"I want to play with you, little bird." Catwoman licked her lips and planted a wet kiss on Dick's cheek. "Is that so bad?"

Dick felt a shiver down his spine. "I-I don't do kids," He replied, trying to hide the nervousness out of his tone.

"Look and tell me that I'm just a kid, little bird." Eiko then began to unzip her catsuit, revealing her very curvy and ample-breasted nude figure in front of a surprised Dick. "Well? Do I entice you?" She slipped out of the catsuit and pressed her body against Dick's.

"God," Dick wheezed out as he felt his erection through his suit, no doubt awoken by the Japanese girl above him. "Y-You're really making me feel uncomfortable, you know that?"

"Oh?" Eiko smiled as she reached down and began to tug and rip off the fabric covering Dick Junior. "Then let me relieve you..." She tore off the crotch of his suit, letting his cock spring open in the air. She grabbed it and began to stroke it sensually. "I love feeling your little one in my hand. Do you feel me petting you?"

"Oh, shit!" Nightwing gasped as Eiko's hand tightened around his member and began to jerk him off. "Kitten, please!"

"How adorable," The Yakuza heiress purred as she kept pumping his cock, her hand acting like a vagina for the hapless Nightwing. "You really want me that badly, you're willing to cum already?"

Dick couldn't deny it anymore. "Yes! God, yes! I want my cock in you!"

"All you had to do was ask," With that, Eiko swiftly removed her hand and took in Dick's girth inside her cunt, feeling the throbbing cock against her walls. "Oh, you're really ready to cum...!" She placed her hands onto Dick's abs as she felt him shoot his load deep into her folds, painting them white with his seed.

Nightwing let out a gasping groan, feeling Eiko slowly lie down upon him and lick his cheek affectionately. "You're so cute, my little bird..." Her voice was like milky honey to his ears...

 

**Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama) - AU**

"I am going to kill Logan," Nightwing growled as he was being chased by one of Wolverine's deadly enemies, Lady Deathstrike. He could hear her nails scraping the walls as she spewed out Japanese curses at the costumed crimefighter. "I swear, I will find a way."

"Come back, you damned bird!" The Japanese assassin snarled as Nightwing quickly jumped out of her reach, her nails leaving tears on his suit. "You will not escape!"

"Go chase a teenager, Freddy!" Dick sassed back as he pulled out a baton and began to parry the woman's slashing attacks, hoping she wouldn't get lucky.

Unfortunately, this was not to be. Yuriko growled as she managed to wrench the rod from Dick, and knocked him down to the ground, pouncing on him. "You are becoming worth the killing, boy." She hissed, baring her teeth.

"Gee, I'm so glad you think so highly of me," Nightwing grunted out, before a talon pointed at his nose silenced him. He did not like the smug look on Deathstrike's face right about now.

"But I am a merciful soul," Yuriko then moved her hand to caress Dick's cheek lovingly. "I will let you live... if you can satisfy my needs."

"And which needs need to be met?" The dark-haired man asked, already knowing the answer.

"I believe a part of your body knows," The cyborg assassin then trailed a nail down to Dick's crotch and began to tear off the fabric covering his now-erect cock, letting it spring free from its confines. "And it chooses wisely."

Dick cursed at his tool as he saw Yuriko drop her pants onto the floor and walked over his erection, her bare pussy in view. "Please don't cut me," He spoke without thinking, and received laughter for his reply.

"I will not slice you, bird. Not as long as you please me. I may even let you go. Do you want that, boy? You want to be free?" Yuriko cooed wickedly as she straddled the former Robin and sat down onto his rod, taking in his length inside her pussy. "Ahhh... This is how a real cock should feel..." The Asian assassin purred, licking her lips. "Such a good thing you own, bird."

"T-Thanks a lot," Nightwing mumbled as he felt Yuriko bounce on his member, her inner walls clinging to him like a long-lost lover. Her nails were pressed against his back and head, sending shivers down his spine. "Fuck, it feels so good..."

"Yes, it is a good fit for your cock..." Deathstrike growled, speeding up her riding as she felt Dick's balls slap against her rear. "More, boy! Give me more!"

The former Robin placed his hands upon Yuriko's ass for leverage as he thrust into her, hitting her g-spot in the process. "Shit, baby! Your pussy is too good!"

"Mark me, you damned bird! Make me yours!" The Japanese woman shouted, arching her back as she felt her orgasm coming. "I want your seed inside of me! COME!"

Dick let out a cry alongside Yuriko as they both came together, sending vibes of ecstasy through each other. They sat and held each other for a while, before Yuriko slowly broke the embrace and planted a kiss on Dick's lips. "You are free now. Go now...or would you rather stay and sate more of my needs?" Deathstrike smiled wickedly, placing a nail under Dick's chin.

"...Fuck it, I'm going to hell anyway." The dark-haired man then pushed the cyborg onto her back, spreading her legs open as he prepared to enter her once again. The coy smile on Yuriko's face only grew wider as they began another round of passionate love-making...


	18. Black Queen (Selene), Saturn Girl (Irma Ardeen) and Gamora

**Black Queen (Selene) - Office AU**

"Come to bed, dear Dickie. I won't bite." The raven-haired, ivory-skinned woman was lying on the bed, nude and facing her rival's equally-nude, young surrogate son, Dick Grayson.

"N-No offense, but this is kinda...awkward." Dick's face flushed. Bruce had dated her once before, and it wasn't something he would talk about. Also, he was pretty sure she was older than Bruce and himself. "You're kinda old for me..."

"Some young men prefer older women. Mature women who know how to please a man..." Selene moved her arm covering her large breasts, showing them to her young would-be lover. "Don't you like me, Dick?"

The dark-haired man blushed as he found himself walking toward the bed absentmindedly. "I-I do, but I've never been with someone older than me. I just haven't..." He trailed off as he climbed onto the red velvet bed and lied down near the CEO of Lunar Inc.

"Shhh..." Selene leaned forwards and embraced him, her breasts pressed against his chest, the softness and plushness were sending signals to Dick's brain and his cock slowly began to stir. "Let me make you feel more...comfortable." She slid her hand down his stomach and grasped his cock, stroking it gently and tenderly.

Dick gasped as he felt his cock come to life as Selene's magic fingers did their work and made it grow hard and erect. "God," He croaked out.

Red eyes bored into blue ones. "That's exactly what I plan on making you feel like. I will make you feel more than a king, my dear Dickie~" Selene leaned forwards and kissed him, her tongue dancing with his. After a moment passed, she pulled away and licked her ruby lips, saliva coating them. "I want you inside me, and we can feel better together."

The young man wrapped his arms around Selene as she put his dick into her vagina, shifting her body and taking it inside. "Your insides... they feel so warm and good..." Dick breathed out, looking at Selene.

The dark-haired woman moaned and panted as she began to move against her young lover, her hands caressing his smooth yet muscular skin. "Such youth, such strength... You are lucky to be so young... Oh, Dick...!" She then kissed him on his lips, his cheeks, and his jaw.

Dick grunted as he began to move as well, thrusting deep into her hole, his cock rubbing her inner walls of her pussy. "I-I want to shoot it inside you... C-Can I?"

"Not yet, my love... not just yet." Selene panted, leaning her head past Dick's and breathing into his ear, her hands moving up to his upper back and caressing it as well. "Touch me, please..."

His hands traveling all over her back and ass, Dick kept thrusting into the older woman, feeling his cock throb and ache with lust, wanting release. "You feel so good under my hands, Selene... You're warming me all over..."

"Yes..." Selene purred right into his ear. "Yes, Dickie... Let it go... Don't hold back...!"

The young, dark-haired man complied, shooting every drop of his cum deep into Selene, hearing her moan was like a woman's dulcet tones singing a nostalgic song from the past. They stayed in each other's arms for a long while, before Selene slowly broke away and faced Dick with a coy smile. "Such a good boy, aren't you, Dick?"

"And you're so beautiful, Selene..." Dick replied back, smiling.

The raven-haired beauty rewarded him with another kiss, their tongues dancing against one another once more. The moonlight shone upon their nude bodies from the large window across the bed; the couple glowing under its radiance.

 

**Saturn Girl (Irma Ardeen) and Gamora - Harem AU**

 

Dick sighed as he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ever since the Sultan of Gotham, his father Bruce, decided for his son to have a harem of his own, it was quite a problem when he had women fighting for his attentions.

The women in question were Irma and Gamora, who were currently fighting for the right to sleep with him.

"I should be the one to lay amongst my prince. I have given him great insight with his problems." The naked blonde narrowed her eyes at the equally nude green-skinned tribeswoman.

"And I've taken down many people who want him dead. I've earned the right to mate with him." Gamora gave Irma a steely gaze.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me, damn you!"

"Ladies, please!" Dick held up his hands in the air, not wanting any more arguments. "You're both important to me, and I respect that. So, can't we just agree for you both to be in my bed?" He sighed.

"As long as I get your dick." Gamora slid her hand towards Dick's member, stroking it with her calloused hand.

"Hey!" Irma protested, glaring at the other woman with a pout.

"You can take that cunt of yours and ride your prince's face." The green-skinned beauty smirked at the fuming blonde.

"Girls, you can do whatever you want with me, just don't argue." Dick placated them both, his cock stirring and growing erect from Gamora's stroking. He just wanted them to make them happy and not fussing with each other.

"Very well," Irma sighed and moved over to Dick, her crotch looming above his face. She slowly lowered it down, his labia kissing his mouth and letting out a soft moan. She felt Dick straddle her hips for leverage. "I hope this pleases you, my prince."

"He looks ready enough," Gamora chuckled and began to mount him, her pussy then taking in his length and swallowing it up all the way to the hilt. "Fuck...!" She gasped, feeling his thick, hard member brushing her walls. "Damned cock is trying to make cum before him...!"

The young prince then began to lick at Irma's pussy at the same time Gamora began to ride him, her ass smacking onto her thighs. He could hear Irma's pants and moans, music to his ears.

"Fucking hell," Gamora grunted, her breasts bouncing with Irma's in unison as her hips rose up and fell down on her prince's rod. "I'm glad I took his cock...!"

"You would," Irma breathed out, looking into her rival's eyes. "I'm surprised you wanted it, as opposed to stabbing other men's bulges."

"That's because none of those lowlifes can compare to my prince," The dark-haired tribeswoman smirked. "And his cock is the only one I'd rather have inside me. I love it." Gamora leaned forwards, as did Irma.

"But has your hole been licked by his wonderful tongue?" The blonde purred, feeling Dick's tongue brush against her sensitive spot briefly. "And have you ever felt him reach your every nook and cranny of your folds?"

The two women looked at each other in the eyes, then kissed one another, their tongues wrestling one another. Gamora's pussy was still being fucked by Dick's cock, while Imra's was being licked up by his tongue. All three of them felt their climaxes coming up.

Gamora broke the kiss and looked at her blonde rival. "Gonna cum," She rasped.

"M-Me too..." Imra moaned.

The two women screamed out in ecstasy as they came: Irma all over Dick's face, and Gamora's pussy being stuffed with cum.

Dick felt Irma and Gamora remove themselves off of him as they came to lie either side of him on the bed, exhausted yet pleased. "I'm glad you two managed to not try to kill each other," He sighed.

"Don't get too comfy yet," The green-skinned woman snorted. "I still want my pussy eaten out."

"And I wish to ride you, my prince." Irma hummed lightly. "I want to feel your member inside me..."

Dick sighed. At least they weren't fighting anymore...


	19. Jocasta and Aya, Bleez

**Bleez - GL AU**

"Oh, fuck." Dick gulped as he saw someone he did not want to see in his bedroom. "B-Bleez? What are you doing here?" He tensed up, ready for conflict.

"Your damned cat woman brought me here, for some fun," The winged woman sneered nastily at him, rubbing her shapely rear. "She dared to toy with my body, even going so far as to penetrate my backdoor..."

"I'm really sorry about that," The dark-haired man sighed, knowing full well he'd have a talk with his girlfriend later. "Anything I can do to help?"

Bleez rose from her place on the bed, exposing her nude, blue-skinned body to Dick. "...Make me feel better." She looked away, trying to hide her blush. Hearing his footsteps nearing the bed, the winged woman laid back down, pulling back the covers.

Dick shed off his uniform, leaving him nude, and slipped into the bed, pulling Bleez close and lightly kissed her face and neck all over. The blue-skinned beauty embraced him back and caressed his back gingerly, making soft growling moans.

"Do you like this?" Dick asked.

"Hardly," Bleez spat out, frowning. She still could feel her aching asshole from where Greer had pegged her, and it was annoying her. "It's hard to like anything... when your body is aching from rough sex."

"Y-Yeah, she tends to like it rough..." Dick then placed his hands onto Bleez's back and slid one of them down, reaching her ass and fondling it. "I should know." He felt his cock going erect between their bodies. The green lantern could feel the winged Red Lantern's soft bosom against his chest.

"She's a wanton bitch," Bleez hissed, pressing her body closer to Dick's, grinding against his erection absentmindedly. "Even had the nerve to conjure up a double penis strap-on..."

"I-I know..." Dick grunted, feeling the woman's soft skin rubbing his hard-on and giving him chills of pleasure. "She really loves that ring. I swear, I've trying to get her to stop abusing it so much..." He heard Bleez purr and moan, her breath husky.

"My holes are aching... But they're not aching with pain anymore..." The winged woman mewled, Dick's erection throbbing against her belly. "I...I want you inside of me..."

The green lantern nodded, and quickly shifted his body and slid his member into Bleez's already loose pussy and shoved it inside, letting his load pour out into her womb. His partner's moans filled the room, her nails digging into his back but not drawing blood. Then the two of them fell into a blissful slumber...

 

Dick slowly awoke to feel a third warmth behind him, a familiar purr ringing in his ears. "Greer..." He sighed.

"Hello, sandwiched beefcake~" The cat woman purred. "I see you two have been busy without me."

"No thanks to you," The dark-haired man felt his girlfriend lick his ear. "I'm surprised she didn't kill me when I came home."

"What can I say? I guess I attract animals like a magnet." The Star Sapphire reached over and groped the female Red Lantern's ass, much to her boyfriend's chagrin.

 

**Jocasta and Aya - GL AU**

"I do not understand," Aya spoke, looking at Jocasta, who was wearing an Indigo Lantern ring on her finger. "What is the purpose of 'bonding' via sexual intercourse?"

"It's to help us understand one another," The silver robot woman smiled at her green counterpart, then glanced to Dick, who was lying in the bed naked. "We want you to learn new things, and this is one of them."

"What she said," Dick replied, wondering how he got into this predicament. He was approached by the silver fembot and was asked if he could help her in something. Turned out trying to get Aya to have sex was that 'something'.

"Is this necessary for me to learn this?" Aya asked, placing her hands over her chestplate.

Jocasta simply strode over towards the bed and climbed on top of the Green Lantern, her chrome body above him. "Yes, Aya. Watch me connect with Richard, as I try make him feel good." She then leaned forward and kissed him, her silicon tongue dancing inside of his mouth.

The green robot girl watched Jocasta's chrome ass wag in front of her, evoking strange, unknown feelings inside of her. She slowly moved a hand down and began to remove her codpiece, letting it drop to the floor.

Jocasta broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from her lips. "Very good..." She cooed at Dick, feeling her robotic pussy getting lubricated from arousal. "I expect nothing less from you, Richard."

"God, your lips feel like ice..." Dick breathed out as his cock was not erect, something that Jocasta was quick to notice as she reached down and stroked it sensually. "Fuck...!"

Aya was fully naked, her nubile, green body was on display as she made her way to the bed, just in time to see her silver counterpart take Dick's cock into her pussy, all the way to the hilt. She watched as Jocasta began to ride her male partner, her ass bucking out in front of her tantalizingly.

"Shit, Jo...!" Dick groaned as the chrome-colored Indigo Lantern bounced on his cock, her inner walls of her cunt rubbing his meaty, thick cock. "Your pussy feels so slick and good!"

"I was built with sexual pleasure in mind," Jocasta chuckled, glancing back at Aya, whose face was near her ass, watching it intently. "Both for male and female."

The female Green Lantern stuck out her tongue, giving her Indigo counterpart's rear a lick, dragging it across her shining, metallic buttocks. She retracted her tongue and blinked. "I..I apologize, I am currently being guiding by some unknown feelings inside me."

"Now you've turned her into a sex bot," Dick snarked, feeling Jocasta's pussy tightening around his cock as she kept riding him.

"Hush," The female Indigo Lantern scolded Dick, and turned to Aya, smiling. "It's all right. This is the reason I wanted to see this. To awaken your sexual desire." She then resumed bouncing and bucking her ass in front of the green robot girl.

Aya, feeling a renewed sense of courage, leaned forwards once more and began licking at Jocasta's ass, fondling her own breasts at the same time.

"Shit, what a time to be alive..." Dick moaned, feeling his cock pulsate inside the silver robot woman. "I'm going to shoot my load!"

Jocasta slammed her ass down onto the male Green Lantern, still feeling Aya licking and dragging her tongue on her curvy rump. "C-Cum for me, Richard...!"

"Lantern Grayson should ejaculate. It is unhealthy to withhold semen." The robotic Green Lantern agreed.

Dick let out a cry and blasted his cum deep into Jocasta's silicon womb, filling her up. He felt her lift her ass and let his cock flop out in the open air. "Oh, fuck..."

Aya looked at her partner's cock, then Jocasta's cum-stuffed pussy. She grabbed the flaccid dick and began to clean it up with her mouth, sucking and licking at it.

"That was a good lesson, don't you agree?" The silver robot woman smiled as she leaned down and kissed Dick again, her tongue wrestling with his. She felt Aya's tongue digging inside her silicon pussy as well, sending vibes of pleasure through her body.

Dick felt Jocasta moan in his mouth, feeling her pleasure. This would be one hell of a tale to tell the guys back at base...


	20. Spoiler (Stehpanie Brown), Jean Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 chaps of this fine smuttery! Thanks for the hits!

**Jean Grey - School AU**

"Hello, Dick." Jean Grey, the school counselor was facing a certain raven-haired boy in front of her desk.  "Can you tell me what's the matter? Some of your teachers are saying you're not focusing in your studies..."

"Well..." Dick gulped, blushing a bit." I keep getting distracted..." He glanced at Jean's large sweater-clad bust, then turned away.

"Distracted?" Jean leaned forward, looking at him concerned. "By what? You can tell me."

"...B-By you." The young man stammered nervously, wishing he would crawl in a hole and die. "You're so p-pretty and you make me feel strange inside..."

"I see," The redhead nodded, a knowing smile on her face as she stood up and began to disrobe, pulling her sweater over her head and showing off her breasts encased in a red bra. She then took off her skirt, exposing her red lace panties. "I'm going to help you take care of your problem, OK?"

Dick's cock rose against his jeans as he took in the sight of the counselor in her undies. "O-Ok..." He slowly began to unzip his jeans and slid them off as well as his boxers, letting his erection jump up.

Jean then pulled down her panties, letting them fall to her ankles, then walked over to Dick and placed her hands onto his shoulders and slowly lowered her hips down, her pussy taking his cock inside, all the way to the hilt. "Just relax... I'll go slow..." She cooed.

Dick awkwardly grabbed her sides as she began to rise and fall slowly, her ass smacking onto his thighs. "God, this feels good...!"

The redhead then began to speed up her riding as soon as she saw her charge was feeling comfortable. She moved her hands back and undid her bra, letting her breasts bounce free in front of Dick. "Do you like my breasts, Dick?" She smiled at him.

"Y-Yes!" The young man replied, his heart pounding in his chest as he felt his cock being wrapped around Jean's pussy. "Oh, god, I think I'm going to cum."

"Go ahead," Jean breathed out, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. "Cum."

Dick wrapped his arms around the redhead and shot his load deep into her, panting heavily. He felt a hand ruffle his hair and chuckling as Jean looked at him with a smile.

"Well, I do hope that solves the problem." Jean purred. "If it doesn't, don't hesitate to come back here."

"Ok, Ms. Grey." Dick agreed, smiling back.

 

**Spoiler (Stephanie Brown)**

"Heeey," Steph jumped into the window of the penthouse, looking at a naked Dick lying on the couch. "I'm here. I got your message."

"Good," Nightwing smiled, watching the blonde walk over to him with a grin on her face. "I'm glad you could come. I've been wanting to talk to about something."

"What about, Dick?" Spoiler asked, fiddling with her zipper on the back of her suit. "You want me to help you with a problem?"

Nightwing clicked his tongue. "...You could say that..."

"Oh god, let me guess." Stephanie pulled the zipper down, slipping out of her costume. "You got hit with that pheromone bomb last night and you haven't stopped jerking off, haven't you?" She smirked at the former Robin.

"I can't get it down, okay?" Dick groaned. "No matter what I try, my little guy refuses to sleep! It's a problem!"

Spoiler struggled not to laugh as she dropped her hood and bodysuit to the floor, climbing onto the dark-haired man and pressed her nude body against him. "So let me help you get your boner down, then. I know you wanted someone to take care of this, but with Starfire gone, you don't have anyone to turn to."

"I'm sorry about this." Dick blushed as he felt Steph caress his aching erection tenderly.

"Don't be. Can't let the great Nightwing suffer, can we?" She then took his cock into her pussy, all the way inside. "Gaawd, it feels absolutely hard in me..."

The Boy Wonder groaned as Steph began to move, raising and slamming her hips down as she began to ride the hell out of his cock. "Can't you go a little slower?"

"It's already hard, so what's the point, Dickie?" The blonde stuck out her tongue, her breasts bouncing in front of him as she bucked her ass in the air. Stephanie panted and moaned, feeling Dick's member pulsate inside of her love tunnel. "No wonder Starfire wanted you so bad."

"Please, can we not talk about Kory? You're making me miss her even more," Dick sighed as he felt Spoiler embrace him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I know I'm not orange-skinned alien princess material, but I like to think I can do a good job." The blonde crimefighter purred, the sounds of skin against skin filling the room as Stephanie felt her climax coming up. "I'm gonna come..."

"Me too," Dick then let out a groan as he released his load deep into the girl above him, her moans were filling his ears and sending vibes of pleasure down his spine. His erection slowly began to soften as he kept pumping out his seed into Stephanie's pussy.

Spoiler panted and sighed as she felt Dick's cock go flaccid inside her and flop out, letting a trail of cum pour out from her vagina. "Oh, yeah... That was good. I bet Kory liked that, didn't she?"

Before Dick could reply, a knock was heard on the door. "Dick? I'm home, honey~" Kory's voice could be heard behind it.

"Oh, shit." Nightwing softly yelped. "You have got to get out-" He turned to where Stephanie was, but she and her clothes were nowhere to be seen.

The front door opened and Kory walked in, wearing a pink tank-top and a leather skirt. "Hi, Dick. I-" The redheaded alien princess looked at her boyfriend with a bemused look. "Dick? Why are you naked and lying on the couch?"

"Uhh... I just wanted to give you a surprise." The dark-haired man flashed a grin at her.

Kory let out a chuckle as she strode towards her man with a gleam in her green eye. "Well, then. Why don't we take this in the bedroom, sweetie?" She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Outside the window, Stephanie couldn't help but grin. "Oh, man. She's definitely going to be in a shock..."


	21. Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow), Shadow Lass (Tasmia Mallor) and Vicki Vale

**Shadow Lass (Tasmia Mallor) and Vicki Vale - Harem AU**

Dick let out another sigh as he was surrounded yet again by two more nude girls on his large bed. "Do you two always have to sneak into my chambers and lie with me?" He looked at Tasmia, his personal assassin/bodyguard, and Vicki, his fiancee from another kingdom.

The blue-skinned woman looked at her naked charge with a charming smile. "We only live to please you, my prince."

"Indeed," the redhead purred into Dick's ear, sending chills down his spine. "There's nothing we can't do for you, lover~"

He knew these women would be the death of him. Sometimes, he wished he was part incubus so he could give them the loving they needed. "Really? You'll do anything for me? Even have a threesome?"

"Of course, my prince~" Tasmia pressed her curvy, cool body against Dick's, dragging her tongue against his ear and giggled. Vicki's finger was on his nipple, drawing a circle around it. Dick felt his erection grow from their teasing. It was making him feel wild.

"W-Which one of you wants to go first?" Dick breathed out.

Vicki leaned forward and kissed the dark-haired man on the lips, her hand caressing the back of his head. She broke off the kiss and looked down at him. "You're looking at her, lover~" Then she shifted her body onto Dick's and grasped his erection in her hand, guiding it to her pussy. "I'm going to make you feel good, Dick."

Tasmia then leaned towards Dick and kissed him as well, watching Vicki mount her prince's cock and starting to bounce on it eagerly. "She rides like she rides her horses." The dark-haired woman chuckled, eying the redhead's bouncing breasts.

"Oh...Oh, yeah..." Dick moaned, feeling Vicki's pussy rubbing his cock as her ass kept smacking against his thighs. "God, this feels so good...!"

Tasmia slowly placed her rear above Dick's face and lowered it slowly, her pussy hovering above his lips. "Does my prince want a taste?" She coyly asked, before she felt his hands upon her hips and his tongue lapping at the inside of her folds, making her moan out loudly in her native tongue.

Vicki leaned forwards and caught the blue-skinned woman's lips, sliding her tongue against hers into a dance. The two woman began to make out, with Dick underneath them, occupying their pussies. They broke the kiss, a trail of saliva between them. "This feels so fucking good!" The redhead blurted out.

"Indeed," The blue-skinned woman breathed out. "I think that I am going to come soon..."

"Me too!" Vicki moaned, feeling Dick's cock throb deep within her cunt. "I'm going to lose it! GOD!"

The two women let out a screaming moan, letting loose their orgasms. Tasmia coming on her prince's face, and Dick shooting his load into Vicki's love tunnel.

Soon, the young prince was enclosed by the bodies of his two concubines, their warmth making him feel giddy and drowsy. "What would I do without you girls?" Dick sighed.

"I imagine you'd be lonely without us," Tasmia purred, kissing Dick on his neck and cheek.

"Absolutely," Vicki dragged her tongue against his ear, purring.

It was just another day in the harem of Gotham's prince.

 

**Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)**

"Back off, Boy Blunder, or you're going to regret it." Killer Frost hissed as she went into a defensive position, glaring at the approaching Nightwing with a visible blush on her face.

"Easy, Frost." Dick cautioned, hands going up in the air. "No one needs to get hurt here. I just want to help you-"

"Help?! You want to help me?!" Frost sneered at the former Robin. "No, you don't want to help me. You just want to stick it in me, like every man that imagines himself plowing into me like they do to their sex dolls!" The pale-skinned woman then wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered, feeling her pussy getting wet.

"That's not true..." The dark-haired masked crimefighter protested. "Not every guy thinks like that. I'm not one of them."

"B-Bullshit!" Caitlin panted heavily, a puddle formed beneath her as she stared down Nightwing. "I can see it in your eyes, Bird Boy. You want my ass. You want it bad." She then turned around and shoved her ass in front of a stunned Dick, pulling the fabric covering her crotch aside, showing her bare genitals. "Well, dirty birdie? Come and stick it!"

"Oh, god." Dick sighed, shaking his head. He knew he had to quell the pheromones that Frost got hit by, but out on the open? This was crazy.

"Stick it!" Caitlin shouted, spreading her buttcheeks wide. "Stick your fucking rod into me!"

With no further goading needed, Dick tore open a hole on the fabric covering his groin, letting his cock spring free and leaning forward to grab Caitlin's hips and insert his cock into her wet hole. Hearing the icy villainess's shrieks of lust made his blood boil.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Caitlin howled as Dick began to thrust into her, feeling his cock scrape her walls. "God, yes! Fuck me, you damn bird boy!"

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?" Nightwing couldn't help but tease.

"Fuck you!" Killer Frost shot a glare at the dark-haired man fucking her, feeling her buttocks jiggle with each thrust he made into her pussy.

"I'm already doing it." Nightwing deadpanned.

"You-OOOH!" Caitlin howled, feeling Dick's rod hit a g-spot in her pussy. "THERE! FUCK ME THERE!"

Dick did not need told twice, slamming his thick member deep inside Frost's love tunnel, hitting her g-spot on occasion. The rising howls of Caitlin Snow were music to his ears. "Gonna cum soon, babe!"

"Yes...YES! NUT ME!" Caitlin then screamed at the top of her lungs, her pussy then being filled with his hot spunk. She let out a relieved moan as Dick pulled out of her. "Oh, fuck..." She gasped, looking at Nightwing with tired, half-lidded eyes. "God, birdie, you were fucking amazing."

"I know," Dick pulled out of the blue-haired woman and looked at her. "I get that a lot."

"I have got to get hit with those pheromones more often..." Frost moaned, shooting a lusty glance at the former Robin.


	22. Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse), Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz), Shrinking Violet (Salu Digby)

**Shrinking Violet (Salu Digby) - AU**

"Um..." Salu looked at the handsome man in front of her, her heart thumping in her chest. She needed to be calm; Dick Grayson was a hunk to be sure, but she needed to be professional! "H-Hello, Mr. Grayson..."

"Call me Dick, my friends do." The dark-haired man chuckled, giving Salu a smile. "And what should I call you?"

"Vi," Salu shyly replied, blushing. "They call me Vi..."

"That's a good name," Dick looked at the dark-haired girl twiddling her thumbs in her seat. "I like it."

"T-Thanks!" Salu was beaming. She was pretty glad she ended up here in a bar, to be honest, Dick's favorite bar. "Erm, do you want to drink with me?"

 

Later, the two of them were at Dick's apartment, in the bedroom, giggling and drunk. Salu was clinging off of him, her eyes glazed with lust and mischief. "D-Dick..." She drawled out, tugging at his dress shirt. "M-Make love to me!"

"Y-You sure about that? I tend to make the ladies limp when I do that..." Dick asked, helping Vi with taking off his shirt. Soon, Dick was fully naked and his clothes on the floor. He looked at Salu, who was still dressed in her violet dress and gazing at him lovingly. "Wanna take yours off?"

"Okaaaay~" The dark-haired girl then slipped out of her shoulder straps and pulled her dress off, leaving her in a purple thong. She sauntered towards her idol and sat down on his lap, leaning towards his face and kissing him eagerly.

They held the kiss for a moment, before Dick broke it and looked at her. "God, honey. I just want...want to do you right now." His hands were groping Salu's butt greedily, causing her to let out a series of small moans.

"Oh, yes... Do me, D-Dickie." Salu let out a small giggle as she reached between Dick's legs and pulled out his erection. "Let's have your little guy out for some fun~" She tugged her thong aside, revealing her pussy.

"Hell yeah," Dick growled as he aimed his member at Vi's lower mouth and slipped it inside, stuffing it with his cock. "Perfect fit."

"Oooh!" Salu leaned forwards and gripped his shoulders, teeth clenched and squealing. She could feel him inside of her, snug tightly in her folds. "Oh, god, you're so thick!"

Dick then began to move, his penis brushing against Salu's walls of her cooter. "And you're tight as a drum."

The dark-haired girl started to babble incoherently as she bounced on his lap, his cock hitting all of her g-spots in her pussy. She felt like she was on another world, not caring about her surroundings, only her and her lover.

"God damn," The dark-haired man growled as he felt his cock pulsate inside the girl. "Gonna bust a nut!" He began to move faster inside Salu, her squealing spurring him on.

Salu howled as Dick then pumped all of his cum into her, feeling her womb being filled up and the flow of cum not stopping. She threw her head back as she felt her insides swelling, her belly getting distended from the excess semen. "Gaaaah...!"

Dick pulled her on the bed, pulling out of her in the process, letting cum pour out of the dark-haired girl's pussy. He let out a sigh as his cock went flaccid and looked at an unconscious Salu. "Damn, that was great. Hope she feels better in the morning..." He flopped onto his back and passed out...

 

**Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) - GL AU**

"Dick~" Greer purred out in a sweet tone.

Dick rose from the reclining chair and sighed. "What is it?"

"Come here~" Her voice rang out from the bedroom. The dark-haired man got up and headed upstairs. As he arrived at the door and opened it, he saw the cat woman with a blonde clad in a Star Sapphire uniform, modeled after a slingshot bikini, putting her large breasts and her bubble butt on display. "Baby, meet Bobbi, one of my friends."

"...Hi." Dick waved at Bobbi.

"Hello," The sexy blonde replied back with a foxy grin, leaning forward on his bed. "Greer told me all about you..."

"I bet," Greer's boyfriend sighed, rolling his eyes. He really was showing a bad example of a being one of the protectors of the universe. "Let me guess, she also said I can do this thing with my dick, right?"

"Yup." Bobbi tugged at one of the straps covering her breast, licking her lips. She glanced at his pants and saw his slightly erect cock rising. "And I can't wait to test that cock of yours~"

"As much as I want to enjoy this, I have things to do. So I'll be back later." Greer stretched her arms and flew out the open window in a violet aura into the orange-colored sky from the setting sun.

The blonde then looked at Dick with predatory eyes. "Looks like it's just us, honey." She began stand up and slipped out of her uniform, letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh, joy." Dick replied, feeling his erection straining against his pants. He hoped she would be less...kinky than his girlfriend. "So, what kind of stuff are you into?"

"Spanking, for one thing." Bobbi then bent over on the bed, presenting her pussy and anus at the dark-haired man, looking at him eagerly. "Well? Aren't you going to ravish me?"

"What the hell." Dick then undressed, letting his clothes fall to the floor and aiming his cock at her pussy, grasping her hips as he slid his hard-on inside her. As he began to move, Bobbi conjured up a hand construct, moving behind Dick's ass and groping him as he began to pound her pussy.

"Oh, fuck!" The Green Lantern grunted as he felt his buttocks being squeezed as his hips smacked Bobbi's ass. "Why is it always my ass?"

"Because it's cute." The blonde Star Sapphire purred as she grinded her rear against her partner's groin lustfully. "Now keep fucking me and don't stop, baby!" She squealed as Dick smacked her ass and then thrust deep into her lower mouth with gusto.

"Are all Star Sapphires this perverted?" The dark-haired Green Lantern ground out.

"Nah, just me and Greer~" Bobbi then used her constructed hand to play with her breasts, moaning as she did so. "It does have its perks. Using the power of love to make sex toys is great."

"I can see that," Dick then felt his cock aching for release as he reached his limit. "God, I'm going to cum!"

"You better save some of it when kitty comes back...OOH!" The blonde cried out, her pussy being coated in thick, sticky cum from Dick's cock. "Oh, fuck yeah...!" She collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Dick followed suit, lying down near her. "...Was it good for you?"

"If you mean my balls are nearly dried up, then yes." The Green Lantern sighed, wondering if he would be able to even rest when the Star Sapphires would be eventually done with him after tonight.

 

**Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz)** **\- School AU**

"Mr. Grayson, can we talk?" Megan asked, her eyes on her handsome sex-ed teacher.

"What is it, Megan?" Dick asked, looking at the green-skinned, redheaded girl, who was leaning on his desk, flashing her white-bra clad breasts at him.

"I noticed that some of my friends have been...eying you oddly since of late. Arisia keeps fidgeting as she looked at you during class, and Iolande and Crystal were blushing really hard." Megan replied, a curious look on her face. "Did you...?"

"Urm, yes. I gave them extra material for their studies." The dark-haired man coughed, hoping she wouldn't try to ask him for a direct lesson as well. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I wish for some extra material as well," The look on Megan's face was enough for Dick to be taken aback.

Dick gulped softly, looking at the determined green schoolgirl. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes." Megan answered, her serious expression never changing. "I want to know what they know."

"O-Ok..." The dark-haired teacher nodded, motioning her to come over to where he was sitting, and unzipped his pants, letting his erection pop out. "Come over here and take my penis in your hands..."

The redhead did as he asked, grasping his rod in her hands. "And now what?" She asked.

"T-Take it in your mouth and suck on it." Dick said, looking at her.

Megan took her teacher's penis into her mouth and began to suck him off, her tongue brushing the tip of his cock.

"Fuck...!" Dick groaned as he felt Megan getting more into it as she bobbed her head up and down, her hands on his thighs. Her eyes were upon him, looking at him even as she kept blowing his cock. "Keep going...!"

Megan let out a questioning hum as she felt her teacher's cock pulsate in her mouth and shoot out something; it was hot and tangy and began to fill up her mouth. Tears appearing at the corner of her eyes, she slowly swallowed it down, despite the taste.

Dick sighed deeply as Megan pulled away from his still-erect cock and licked her lips, looking at her. "Good job."

"Y-Yes..." The green-skinned girl then looked back at her teacher. "Now what?"

"Erm..." The dark-haired man put a finger under his chin. "Now, I want you to take off your panties and stick my penis into your vagina."

Megan wasted no time pulling down her panties to her ankles before standing up and moving towards her teacher, grabbing his cock and guiding it to her pussy. She slowly sank down onto Dick's member, taking all of its length and resting her round, viridian bum onto his thighs. "It feels quite snug inside of me..." She breathed out.

"Yeah..." Dick agreed, beginning to move inside of the green-skinned girl. He felt her hands latch onto his shoulders and her ass jiggling from his thrusts. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No! Keep going! It feels good...!" Megan gasped out, clinging onto her sex-ed teacher. She couldn't deny this was making her feel so elated! "I want more!"

"You asked for it..." Dick let out a growl, grabbing her hips...

 

Several minutes later, Megan was bent over Dick's desk, cum pouring out of her pussy and anus, her expression was that of absolute bliss. "Ohh, Mr. Grayson... I learned a lot today..." She moaned softly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Megan." Dick sighed, looking at his handiwork with a smile.


	23. Green Lantern (Kylie Rayner), Quicksilver (Pietra Maximoff)

**Quicksilver (Pietra Maximoff) - AU**

"I'm gonna win this!" Dick shouted, tapping the buttons rapidly on his controller.

"Like hell you will," Pietra snapped, pressing a button on her controller, causing her character to shoot a koopa shell at Dick's, making his character spin out of control.

"Nooo!" Dick shouted in a over-dramatic fashion as Pietra's character passed the finish line. "I can't believe you!"

"Shut up," The silver-haired woman slugged her boyfriend on the arm. "Just remember our deal." Pietra pointed a finger at Dick's boxers and shirt. "Lose them."

"Fine, fine." The former Robin pulled off his underclothes off, leaving him naked on the couch. "God, you're a perv."

Quicksilver pounced upon him, clad in a green bra and thong, kissing him all over his face. "You're so sexy like that, Grayson." She then kissed him on the lips, her tongue dancing with his. She felt his hands on her ass, grabbing at it.

Dick gasped as Pietra broke the kiss, looking at her bedroom eyes. "You're making me horny, you know that."

"Then fuck me already." The female mutant growled, leaning to nip his earlobe affectionately. "Fuck me with your dick."

"You asked for it." Dick pushed Pietra off of him, sending her landing on the other end of the couch, face up. He then grabbed her thong and pulled it aside to reveal her moist pussy, his erection getting even harder. "I'm going to give you a fucking of a lifetime."

"Do it!" The silver-haired woman hissed at her boyfriend, feeling him slide his cock deep into her folds and scraping her walls. "Fuck!" She flung her arms around him as he thrust into her...

 

"Guys, I'm home!" Wanda called out, entering the house. She walked inside the living room and saw her sister and her boyfriend, sprawled on the couch, embracing each other. "...What the hell did I say about having sex on the couch?" The brunette glared at them.

"Sorry, Wanda." Dick sheepishly apologized, while Pietra just groaned, pressing her legs closed to hide her cum-filled pussy from her sister. "We got carried away."

"Speak for yourself," His girlfriend muttered from behind him.

 

**Green Lantern (Kylie Rayner)**

 

"Hey, Dickie!" A dark-haired girl ran up to Nightwing, wearing a green t-shirt and shorts as she plopped down near the couch where Dick was sitting. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just finishing up this report I had put off." Dick replied, not bothering to look at Kylie as he was busy typing on his laptop. "Keeping me pretty busy, actually."

The dark-haired girl pouted. "Is this going to affect our date?"

"Sadly, yes." Dick nodded, tapping away at his keyboard. "We won't be able to go to the arcade tonight." He then suddenly felt something tackle him, knocking his laptop onto the carpet. "Hey!" The Boy Wonder squirmed under the tickling Kylie was giving him. "Stop that!"

"Never!" The Green Lantern shouted back, her fingers roaming all over his body, searching for any place that seemed ticklish. What she didn't know that Dick's cock was getting erect from this.

"S-seriously, stop!" Dick cackled out, trying to keep his hard-on down, but to no avail. "I-I'm...!"

"You're what?" Kylie leaned forwards, then suddenly stopped as she felt Dick's boner against her crotch. "...Oh, my~"

"Kylie, no." Nightwing frowned at her.

"Kylie, yes!" The female Green Lantern wrapped her arms around Dick, kissing him hungrily as her tongue brushed around in his mouth. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Forget the date, let's have one right here..."

"We can't, the report-" Dick was cut off as Kylie removed her shirt and pulled down her shorts and panties, leaving her completely naked. Her petite breasts were on display, along with her perky ass.

"Fuck the report." She leaned down and undid his pants, pulling his zipper down and freeing her favorite toy from its confines. "And fuck me instead~"

Dick stared into her lusty gaze, hesitating for a moment. Then he gave in.

 

"YES! YES! YES!" Kylie screamed as Dick pounded her pussy with reckless abandon, her ass jiggling wildly. Her nails dug into her boyfriend's shoulders as her breasts bounced in front of Dick. "FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!"

"Gonna cum...!" The former Robin growled.

"Yes! CUM!" The Green Lantern then embraced her boyfriend and squealed right into his ear as he shot his load of thick cum deep into her hole, her body shivering from excitement and delight as her pussy clung to Dick's cock, not letting go.

Dick sighed as Kylie closed her eyes and hummed contentedly, her warm, naked body pressed against him. "God, I hope I saved the work..." He ran his fingers across his girlfriend's hair. "At least I got something done today..."


	24. Lyssa Drak and Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson), Hela and Starfire

**Hela and Starfire - Captive AU**

"Are you the one that has kept my Dick away from me?" The redheaded princess of Tamaran was glaring at Hela, who was currently sitting on Dick's lap with a smug smile on her face.

"That I am." The ruler of the underworld nuzzled the dark-haired man's face, uncaring of his nervous expression as she hugged him close. "He has been quite the lover during the many years with me."

"God, kill me now." Dick mumbled under his breath, squirming in his chair. Hela just only chuckled.

Kory, however, didn't think it was funny and glared at her boyfriend. "Dick... Is this true? Did this...bitch force you to have sex with her?" Her fists clenched in anger, eyes boring at Hela.

"Why, yes. I merely had my beloved spend some time with me. After all, it gets lonely down in my domain." Hela licked her lips sensually.

Starfire's green eyes narrowed into slits. "I see." She then pointed her finger at Hela with a gleam in her eye. "I challenge you to a sex battle! First one to make Dick cum is the victor!" The orange-skinned woman growled, making her boyfriend visibly gulp.

"Oh, boy..." Dick groaned in resignation. "My poor Dicky..."

"And what are the terms?" Hela raised an eyebrow at Kory.

"If I win, you will leave my man alone." The alien princess hissed, her hands on her hips.

"Understandable. If I win, I will keep Dick with me, and you as well." The death goddess purred, running her fingers through Dick's hair. "I am not adverse of having a woman in my bedchambers."

Kory bristled, but kept her composure. "Fine." She turned to Dick with a warm smile. "I'll win your freedom, Dick. And I'll be sure to beat her."

"I'm just worried that my penis will come out of this OK." The former Robin sighed.

Hela just laughed merrily.

 

Starfire moaned as she rode Dick's cock, her bare breasts bouncing in rhythm as the three of them were lying on Hela's large bed, in her green bedchambers. The Tamaranean princess clenched her teeth, trying to stave off her orgasm. "X'hal!" She grunted out.

"What's wrong, having trouble?" Hela spoke, lying from her place beside Dick, getting a good view of Starfire's reddened face. "Aren't you going to make Dick cum?" She then leaned over to Dick's face and kissed his face all over.

"I-I will...!" Kory then gasped and let out a moan, coming all over her dark-haired boyfriend's cock, her juices dripping down onto his groin. She lifted herself off of Dick and flopped near him, panting heavily.

"How unfortunate," The goddess of the dead chuckled as she slowly got up and straddled her lover, her pussy above his juice-coated cock. "Because it's my turn." She then lowered her pussy down onto his shaft, taking it all inside of her.

Dick groaned as he felt her folds surround his member, her walls hugging it. "God!"

"Goddess," Hela corrected cheekily, rising and falling as she rode Dick, her large breasts jiggling from her motions. "I keep telling you that."

Starfire just watched on with envy and frustration, her pussy aching from having her man's rod inside her. She couldn't help but look at Hela's curvaceous body, her rounded, full ass, her perfectly-crafted breasts, and her lovely legs. Thoughts ran through her mind, a few of them wondering would it be so bad to stay with Hela. At least she would be close to Dick.

"Oh, fuck!" Dick grunted, feeling his cock throb inside her pussy as his ballsac slapped against the divine ass of Hela. "I'm going to...to...!"

"Yes," Hela breathed out. "Let it all out."

Starfire just watched in anxiety and horror as Dick let out a cry and shot his load deep into Hela, who let out a sonorous moan. As her boyfriend finished pouring his seed deep into her rival, Hela shifted her body and lied against her lover, a wide smile on her face. "Looks like I have won..." She glanced towards Starfire with a devilish glint in her eye.

 

Kory moaned as she felt Hela's hand squeezing her soft, plush ass and her pregnant belly against her flat, smooth stomach. "X'hal, you're insatiable!" She breathed out to the goddess.

"I know," Hela leaned forwards and sealed the princess's lips in a hungry kiss, her tongue dancing with hers. She felt Dick's cock digging inside her backdoor, rubbing the insides of her ass. She broke the kiss and reached back to caress Dick's head. "At least I have you both to keep me happy...!"

"I can't say she's not wrong." Dick panted, his hips smacking Hela's divine ass as he thrust into her asshole. "I'm just glad Kory's here with me."

"Oh, Dick..." Starfire warmly smiled at his direction, before Hela's face pressed against her lips once again, her tongue grappling with her own.

The three of them kept making love underneath the light of the large window, their bodies shining brightly.

 

**Lyssa Drak and Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) - GL AU**

Dick sighed. He had just gotten through fighting a group of space pirates who dared to try to traffic some "hot stuff" in his sector. All he needed was a good sleep in his own comfy bed. "Hope she's off somewhere..." The dark-haired lantern mumbled as he reached his bedroom door.

As he opened it, the sight of his feline girlfriend with a strap-on pegging one of the dreaded Yellow Lanterns in the nude, greeted his vision. Dick just stood there in shock and surprise. "...The hell?"

"Hey, honey!" Greer greeted her boyfriend as she slapped the blue-skinned female on her bare ass. "How was your day? Lyssa and I were just having a little girl talk. Right, sweetie?" The Star Sapphire gave another smack to Lyssa's ass, causing her to yelp.

Lyssa turned to the dark-haired Green Lantern with a pleading look. "D-Do something, p-please!" She then let out a gasp as Greer's fake penis stabbed at a g-spot. "OOOH!"

"...Ok, you girls have fun, I'll just go sleep on the-HEY!" Dick cried out as Greer dragged him in the room, using a large hand construct.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere until you've had a taste of this blueberry muffin, mister." The cat woman grinned and pulled out of the dark-haired, blue-skinned woman, turning her around and spread her buttocks apart, showing Dick her wet pussy. "Go on, have a taste~"

Lyssa let out a shuddering moan as Dick was brought to face her ass, his face right close to her genitals. She gasped as his tongue slowly brushed her lower mouth and licked off the juices. "Ohhh..." She breathed out.

The Green Lantern retracted his tongue, sighing. "There, I did it. Happy?" He frowned at Greer.

"Not yet," Greer replied. "Keep on licking, honey. I want you to get her ready." She then leaned down and began to lick and prod at Lyssa's asshole, the moans and cries of the Yellow Lantern were only making her horny.

The couple kept tonguing Lyssa's holes, and when they were done, the blue-skinned woman was gripping the bedsheets and panting wildly. Greer then grabbed Lyssa by the torso and pulled her towards her body, both of them falling against the pillows. The cat woman lifted her legs up and slowly slid in the false phallus deep into Lyssa's anal gate.

Dick's erection threatened to make itself known as it strained against his uniform, the sight of Lyssa's flushed face moaning and Greer thrusting in and out of her ass was making him horny too. "Damn it," The Green Lantern made his uniform vanish, leaving him in his boxers and made quick work of taking them off. "I'm really sorry about all this." He glanced at Lyssa's direction.

"P-Please... Put it in me, too...!" The blue-skinned book-lover slowly spread her legs apart for Dick, showing him her loose pussy.

The dark-haired human male needed no invitation as he quickly moved towards Lyssa and slid his cock inside her front door, feeling her inner walls cling to his cock all too eagerly. He thrust deep into her at the same time Greer pounded the Yellow Lantern's ass.

"YES! MORE!" Lyssa howled, the two cocks inside her stirring her up like mad. She felt Greer's tongue brush against her ear and go inside it, wiggling around. Her breasts were being groped and fondled with zest, sending her into a spiral of ecstasy. "OOOH!"

"Oh, shit!" Dick grunted as his cock then throbbed inside of Lyssa, her walls squeezing against him tightly. "Gonna cum!"

"Can't wait~" Greer nipped and sucked on Lyssa's earlobe, purring lowly all the while.

Lyssa let out a loud screaming moan as she came, feeling Dick's seed burst inside of her womb as well. The three of them stayed like this for a while, before Dick and Greer pulled out of her, letting her fall on the bed. Both of them fell beside her, pressing their bodies against her.

"That was fun." Greer hummed, nuzzling the back of her neck and purring. "I liked that."

"I'm not surprised," Dick chuckled, letting his hand slide down onto Lyssa's ass and groping it lazily. At least he could finally get some sleep, even with the two women in his bed, currently naked and sweaty.


	25. Viv Vision and Dream Girl (Nura Nal), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)

**Viv Vision and Dream Girl (Nura Nal) - School AU**

Dick watched the students leave the classroom, all except for two girls in the back, staring at him with wide eyes. "...Viv? Nura? Aren't you going to leave?" He asked.

"No." The red-skinned girl replied, her eyes never leaving Dick.

"What she means is, that we want lessons from you, Mr. Grayson." Nura spoke, her smile beaming at her teacher.

The dark-haired man groaned. "I figured," He should've known that these girls had an information network between each other. "I suppose you two want extra credit as well."

"Yes, we do. We want to know how to pleasure a man." Viv sat up and walked towards him, as did Nura. They stopped in front of him and stood there. Nura began to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse, while Viv began to pull her skirt down, showing her lace panties.

Dick then began to unzip his pants and pulled out his erect cock into the open air, watching Viv kneel down between Nura's spread legs, her hands grasping his erection and stroking it tenderly. "Yeah, touch it just like that..."

Nura pulled her blouse apart, revealing her bare breasts to her teacher and giggled as she leaned forwards and kissed him, her tongue slipping about in his mouth. She felt Viv caressing her panty-clad ass, her fingers massaging her pussy through the fabric. The golden-skinned girl let out a moan into Dick's mouth.

Viv kept sucking Dick's cock with lavishing care, her free hand teasing Nura's lower mouth. Her fingers then slid under her panties and rubbed her labia in a circular motion, hoping to get her more aroused.

The teacher gasped as Nura broke off the kiss, seeing her pant and moan wantingly. "God, you two are really getting into this." He breathed out.

"Oh, yes! There, right there, Vi!" The silver-haired girl cooed out as she then felt Viv's fingers slide inside her pussy, worming inside and against her inner walls. "Oh, god!"

Viv swirled her tongue around the shaft of Dick's member, continuing to suck him off while using her hand to gently fondle his balls. Her other hand was currently busy occupying her friend's luscious hole, feeling her fingers being surrounded by her velvety folds.

"OOH!" Nura gripped Dick's shoulders, biting her lower lip. "Oh! OH!"

"Gonna cum...!" Dick growled out.

"M-Me too!" The silver-haired beauty squealed, clinging to Dick with all her might.

Viv suddenly felt something warm flood in her mouth as she tasted her teacher's cum. The green-haired girl also felt Nura gushing out her juices onto her hand, coating her fingers completely. She pulled away from Dick's rod and swallowed his semen down, then began to suck on her juicy fingers eagerly.

"Oh, god..." Nura looked down at her friend with a warm smile. "She looks so hot like that..."

"Yeah," Dick agreed, then looked at Nura. "Help me get her onto my desk, so we can pay her back..."

 

Viv moaned loudly as her pussy and anus were invaded by Dick's thick boner and Nura's sticky fingers, respectively. "Don't stop... Don't ever stop!" She cried out, her breasts bouncing from the thrusting to her cunt.

"Trust me, we won't." Dick grunted.

"Your butt feels so slick and warm inside, Vi..." Nura purred, moving her fingers inside of her friend's ass. "Like an oven mitt~"

The red-skinned girl could only moan and wail as she gripped the desk with all her might, Dick and Nura not relenting on their assault one bit.

 

**Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) - Office AU**

Dick gulped as he arrived at the office of the CEO of Themyscira Inc, Diana Prince. His heart beat inside of his chest in anxiety, knowing full well that she must have called him in for something important. He opened the door and went inside, looking at the mature-looking woman sitting at her desk. "You called for me, ma'am?" He asked.

"Why, yes, Richard." The raven-haired beauty spoke, looking up from her notes. "I did. You see, I wanted to see you about a promotion."

"M-Me? A promotion?" Dick stared at his boss, astounded.

"Yes, you see, I need someone to keep an eye on my stocks in case something goes wrong. And since you are the most qualified employee, It was natural that you were the one for the job." Diana replied with a smile. "But that's not all..."

"There's more?" The dark-haired young man asked.

"Yes." Diana stood up from her chair and walked towards her soon to be protege. "Meet me at my penthouse tonight..." She leaned towards Dick and whispered into his ear.

 

Dick entered the fancy living room via Diana's spare key she slipped into his pocket. She really was placing her trust into him; he couldn't dare disappoint her. "Ms. Prince?" He called out.

"In here," Diana's voice came from the bedroom.

The young employee entered the lavish and large gold and white bedroom, with Diana lying in the nude on her very large bed. "...Oh, my god." Dick sputtered out in shock.

"You like what you see?" The CEO of Themyscira purred at him with a coy smile, pushing her large breasts out.

"Ms. Prince-"

"Call me Diana."

"D-Diana, I'm not sure what to say..." Dick gulped nervously.

"Say nothing. Just take off your clothes and come lie with me, Richard. I'm in the mood for some loving tonight." The dark-haired woman purred and beckoned him with a finger. Her bedroom eyes still held that dominating light inside, as if Dick couldn't deny such an earnest request from a self-made woman. His hands were automatically undressing himself, not taking his eyes away from Diana...

 

Dick and Diana were embracing each other, naked and kissing one another passionately. The two locked their lips in a long kiss, before Diana broke it off, a trail of saliva breaking off between them. "You're good, but can you make me feel even more better?" The CEO asked.

"Yes, I know I can." Dick breathed out, feeling his erection grow hard as it could.

"That's nice to hear." Diana smiled as she rose from Dick and grabbed his cock, guiding it towards her pussy while she lowered her body down. The raven-haired woman let out a throaty moan as Dick's thick cock slid into her velvety pussy, her walls encasing him inside. "Oh, by the gods!"

"Fuck!" Dick gasped as his boss gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. He then wrapped his arms around her back as she took in his entire length inside of her. Then she began to ride his member, feeling her breasts press against his chest.

The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room as Diana panted heavily and roughly, feeling her protege's cock knock against her womb. "Oh, Richard, you make me feel complete..." The CEO breathed out, her eyes were on Dick's. "I was right to choose you....!"

"I love this, Diana!" Dick groaned out, feeling his cock being pressed by Diana's pussy as it began to throb inside of her. "And I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Yes! Do it! Mark your claim inside of me!" Diana cried out, pulling Dick into a hug as she let out a wailing moan, feeling him shoot his load deep inside of her womb. She kept hugging him until his cock became flaccid inside of her. She moved slightly to let her new lover pull out of her, then felt him hug her back. "...Such a good boy."

"C-Can we do this again?" Dick breathed out.

"As many times as you desire," Diana cooed, kissing all over his face lovingly. "After all, you and I will always be together..."


	26. Enchantress (Amora),  Death of the Endless, Pixie (Megan Gwynn)

**Pixie (Megan Gwynn) - School AU**

"And so that's the end of the lesson for today. I want you all to write an essay about...your sexual fantasies and I expect them by tomorrow." Dick Grayson sat at his desk, looking at his students, who were getting ready to leave. "Class dismissed."

As the students left, The handsome teacher looked down at a certain trouble-making student named Megan, who was currently sucking his cock off. Her wide eyes were boring at his, filled with excitement. "You can let me g-go now, Megan. I've already given you more than enough oral lessons..." Dick felt his face flush at the time where he almost lost it when he came deep into the pink-skinned girl's throat.

Megan pulled away with a pop and licked her lips. "Oh, yeah...! Your thing is so good, Mr. Grayson!" The energetic girl smiled at him. "So, what's next? Do you want to put it in me now?"

"Get up and you'll find out," Dick moved back to let the girl stand up, her blouse open and showing her perky breasts clad in a sky-blue bra. "Now, turn around and bend over. Pull down your panties."

Megan quickly did as he said, pulling down her thong to her ankles, giving her teacher a nice view of her bare ass and genitals, as well as the pixie tattoo above her ass. She grabbed her buttocks and spread them wide. "Are you going to do me, teach?" She looked at him eagerly.

"Yeah," Dick reached out and grasped her hips for leverage, as he began to press his saliva-coated cock against the back door of his student. "I'm going to teach a special lesson today." He then pushed the tip of his rod into her asshole, grunting with effort.

"Oh, my GAWD!" Megan squealed as she felt her teacher slide inside her ass, feeling his thick length and his heartbeat inside her walls. "Gawd, this is so amazing!" She gripped the edges of the desk tightly.

"You've seen nothing yet," Dick gave Megan's buttcheek a smack, and began to thrust deep into her, his hips slamming against her rump. "I'm going to give you something good if you hold out long enough!"

Megan began to babble incoherently as her poor anus was being bored by her teacher's hard-on, saliva dripping from her mouth. "Oh, yeah, teach! Do me! Pound my butt harder!"

Dick groaned, hearing his student moaning and mewling at her rear entrance being ravaged by his cock. Her warm insides were making his dick feel good. "I'm going to give you all I have, Megan! Take it all!" His throbbing member then tensed up and spewed out his hot seed deep into her anal recesses, causing the pink-haired girl to let out a moaning wail of lust.

The schoolgirl felt her teacher's cum sloshing around in her ass as Dick pulled out of her, a gooey white trail pouring out from her now-loose butthole. "Ahh... That was good, teach~" She cooed, giving him a loving look.

"I'm glad you liked it," Her teacher replied.

"Can we do it again?" Megan asked, wiggling her butt idly at Dick.

"...Sure." Dick sighed, resignedly.

 

**Death of the Endless**

Nightwing groaned, opening his eyes and rubbing his head. "God, what hit me...?" He shook his head, turning to face a beautiful, dark-haired woman dressed in a gothic attire.

She smiled and waved at him. "Good morning, Dick. Glad you could join me."

"...Who are you and how do you know my name?" Dick blinked at her, confused and tense at the strange woman.

"Why, Dick, I'm hurt!" The pale-skinned, big-haired woman leaned back as if she were offended. "And your parents said you had such good manners."

"My parents are dead." The former Robin narrowed his eyes at her, moving back onto an end of the couch he was on.

"I know. I talked to them when they were here. Had to assure them their son was still safe in great hands." The goth sighed, then gave Dick a stern look. "You really should be more careful in picking your fights, you know. You're lucky it's not your time to join your parents yet."

Dick just gaped at her. "This has got to be a dream."

"If it is, you'd be facing my little brother. Nope, Richie, you've just stepped in my domain." The woman placed a hand onto his, smiling. "Hello. My name is Death."

"...N-No offense, but I kinda imagined Death to be a-"

"-A guy in a cloak with a big scythe, yeah." Death rolled her eyes, groaning. "It's getting a little cliche to be honest. I'm tired of being all scary and creepy. I want to be more open and more friendly, but most people just freak out at the sight of me." She shrugged and laid on the other end of the black couch. "But enough about that, I got news for you, Dick."

"What kind?" Nightwing asked.

"The good kind. You're going back to the land of the living soon." The dark-haired woman smiled at him. "The bad news is, it's gonna take a little while."

"...How is that bad?" Dick gave her a pointed look. "So, what do we do until I get revived?"

"Up to you," Death shrugged again. "Then again, I've got an idea to kill time..." She eyed his crotch with an intrigued look. "Do you wanna have sex?"

"...Sex with Death?" The Boy Wonder blurted out in shock.

"Why not? It's not like there's anyone here to spy on us." The goth snorted. "Besides, I haven't had sex in a long while. Aside from dating Rosie Palms, of course."

"This is too surreal..." Dick shook his head in disbelief, looking at the goth girl undo her pants and pull them off of her, exposing her long, luscious legs and her thong-clad crotch. "...And you say no one is spying on us?"

"Yep." Death grinned, removing her black tank-top and fling it onto the floor, leaving her topless. Her bare, perky breasts bounced in the open air. "So, c'mon! Take it off! Let me see that famous dick you've got."

The dark-haired man sighed, removing his clothes and tossing them onto the floor. He was completely nude in front of the grinning woman in front of him. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Believe it now," Death leaned forwards and wrapped Dick into her arms, kissing him hungrily. Surprisingly, the goth didn't feel cold, but rather, warm to him. They kept kissing each other for a moment, then she broke off the kiss and licked her lips. "Hmm, not bad."

"You're not bad yourself." Dick replied, his erection getting hard at the sight of her nubile body. He watched as Death pulled her thong to the side, exposing her pussy to him. She then grabbed his cock and guided it to her lower lips, sinking down on his hard-on. He let out a breath as she took it all inside her. "God, you feel so warm..."

"I told you, I don't want to be scary Death. I want to be nice Death." The goth leaned forwards to kiss him again, as she began to bounce on his cock, her ass jigging wildly. She felt Dick grope her rear briefly, before pulling her close to him. She let out an amused hum.

Dick thrust his pelvis forward, rubbing Death's velvet folds with his cock as his ballsac slapped against under her. He broke the kiss and let out a groan. "Oh, damn, you should be sexy Death!"

"And how would that help my image?" The goth mock-frowned at her partner. "I'm trying to be friendly, not inviting!"

"Just saying..." The former Robin felt his throbbing cock being clamped by Death's pussy, his climax coming up. "Oh, shit, I'm going to lose it!"

"Go ahead, Dickie. Shoot." Death just smiled at him as she felt him burst inside of her, his semen painting her pussy white. She let out a content sigh as Dick's rod began to slowly deflate inside of her. "Ah, that was fun..."

"I'm glad you think so," The dark-haired man chuckled as he moved to kiss her once more. The two stayed like that until Death broke the kiss, a sad smile on her face. "...What is it?"

"Looks like our time is up, Dick." The goth sighed. "You're waking up now."

"W-Will I ever see you again?" The former Robin asked.

"Oh, honey. We'll be meeting each other again. Not unless the next time you do something stupid to get yourself landed here." Death cracked a grin, then planted a wet kiss on Dick's cheek. "See you later."

 

Dick gasped as he opened his eyes, letting out a groan as he slowly rose from the hospital bed. "Damn it all..." He groaned, rubbing his neck.

"Dick!" Kory burst into the room and slid her arms around him into a hug, tears of joy in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, me too, Kor." Dick smiled, placing a hand on her head. "I'm lucky to be alive."

"And I want it to stay that way," The Tamaranean sniffled, looking at Dick with a smile. She then noticed something on her boyfriend's face and frowned. "Dick...What is that?" Starfire pointed to his cheek.

"What's what?" The dark-haired man placed his hand on said cheek and pulled away, looking at smudges of black lipstick on the tips of his fingers. "...Holy shit. It was real." He blinked in complete awe.

 

**Enchantress (Amora) - Captive AU**

"You'll never get away with this," Dick growled, tied to a large bed with magic chains at each bedpost, completely nude. "Do you think you'll make me your slave?"

"Of course," Amora strode towards her captive, licking her lips as she eyed his cock. "I've finally caught a suitable subject for sating my lusts with, and you'll keep them fed. It's a win-win situation, really."

"I have a girlfriend." Nightwing growled.

"Of course you do." The blonde snorted dismissively. "I'm sure she's worried sick about you. Not like I care. She can go find herself another man to please. You are mine."

"In your dreams!" Nightwing struggled to break the chains, but to no avail. He watched helplessly as Amora snapped her fingers, her clothes vanishing as she stood before him in the nude. Try as he could, he couldn't resist staring at her large breasts, her wide hips, and her flat, toned stomach. "I'll never give in!"

"How cute, a mortal trying to defy a goddess." Amora climbed onto the bed and straddled Dick's hips. "But resistance is futile. No man can struggle against the charms of the Enchantress. Even your penis is against you!" She grasped his hard-on and stroked it in a sinfully tender way.

"N-No!" Dick moaned as he felt his member pulsate in her hand. Then he felt her pussy press against his erection, sending vibes through his body. "Please, stop...!"

"Begging, are we? I like that." The blonde goddess chuckled as she aimed his cock at her lower mouth. "But I won't listen." With that, she took him inside of her, all the way to the base.

Dick let out a groan as he nearly came just by feeling her warm, slick folds engulfing his little guy. "Oh, GOD!" The dark-haired man cried out.

Amora frowned as her pussy began to squeeze Nightwing's cock firmly. "That's goddess to you, you fool. Don't forget that." She then relaxed her grip and began to move, her ass jiggling every time she slammed back down onto her captive's member.

The former Robin closed his eyes and tried to think Kory was riding him, hoping he would feel more comfortable. However, he would be denied even that as he felt her hand grope at his balls, forcing him to open his eyes and look at her face, a wicked smile gracing it.

"You'll cum for me and me alone. Your seed will make for a good ingredient for one of my spells~" Amora huskily replied, her vaginal muscles squeezing his cock once again. "Then again, my womb is protected by my wards, so getting me pregnant as revenge is pointless."

"I don't want this!" Dick gasped out.

"Liar," The blonde snorted, bouncing faster on his cock. "I can tell how close you are. You're getting ready to lose yourself inside of my womb. I want your seed, little man."

The dark-haired man clenched his teeth, fighting his tears as he felt his cock throb hard inside of her. "I-I'm...!" He cried out as he shot out his seed deep into the enchantress's pussy, filling her up. He saw her tummy slightly swell up as he kept pumping her with all of his cum in his balls. "Fuck!"

"Yes... Yes!" Amora hissed, placing her hand over her belly, rubbing it eagerly. "This will help me in making a salve for you later." She then rose from her captive, placing a ward on her pussy to prevent the cum from pouring out. "You may rest now, little man. I'll be back to tend to you later." She climbed off the bed, snapping her fingers as her clothes reformed around her, then headed out of her bedroom.

"...Damn it." Dick moaned, feeling his flaccid cock ache slightly as he wondered what kind of trial Amora would going to put him through next. And a part of him couldn't wait for it...

 


	27. Mary Jane Waston, Giganta

**Giganta - AU**

 "W-What the hell are you planning on doing to me?" Nightwing struggled against the grip of the giant redheaded villain, who was sneering down at him.

"What do you think, Boy Wonder? I'm horny, and my dildoes aren't doing me any good. So, I was thinking about using a live sex toy for my purposes." Giganta cackled as she lifted up her skirt to show her bare pussy in front of Dick. "Looks like you're going for a ride, bird boy."

"You're insane!" The dark-haired man shouted at her.

"And you're going to be pleasing me, so shut up and get in." With that, the giantess spread her labia apart and stuffed her hapless victim inside her folds. "Oh, fuck yeah..."

Dick groaned as he squirmed against the velvety walls of the giant villainess, watching as her fingers slid inside and press him down, using his body as a brush. "Ugh, this is the worst place I've been in..." He then was pushed forwards into Giganta's pussy, sliding down towards her cervix. "...Damn."

Meanwhile, Giganta was panting and moaning, her face completely flushed. "Fuck...! You're giving me the chills, little birdy!" She arched her back and grabbed one of her breasts, massaging it. "Ooh, yeah!" Her fingers kept pumping her lower mouth, juices splashing out and onto the ground.

Nightwing was busy trying to push himself away from Giganta's deepest part, despite her fingers pinning his lower body and keeping him in place. "I am never going to take on any super-sized villains again," The spandex-clad hero grunted as he felt his erection strain against his suit. "That is, if I can survive this!"

"Oh, god! Oh, fuck!" The giant redhead's breasts bounced as she writhed and squirmed, getting ready to cum. "Oh, shiiiit!" She pulled out her fingers from her pussy and squirted her juices and Dick out onto the earth. She looked down and saw Dick trying and failing to get up, slipping onto the grass. "Haha, what a dirty bird. Time to clean you up."

Dick cried out as he was lifted into the air and brought to Giganta's lips, seeing her tongue emerging out. "Oh, god, no!" He groaned as the warm organ brushed against his body, slathering him in her saliva. As the redhead started licking him clean, he felt his cock spurt his load out inside his bodysuit. "Damn it to hell...!"

Giganta smacked her lips as she looked at Dick. "There, all better now. You happy, birdy?"

"I wish," Dick grumbled.

 

**Mary Jane Waston - School AU**

"Pete is going to kill us," Dick looked at the grinning, drunk redhead in front of him, her miniskirt hiked up to show her bare crotch in front of him, as well as her shirt was pulled back to reveal her ample bust.

"Not if we don't tell him, stupid. Now come on, Dickie! Give it to me!" Mary Jane tugged at the waistband of his jeans. "Come on~!"

The dark-haired quickly began to unzip his pants and pulled out his cock, while straddling MJ in the backseat of the car they were currently in. He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around the redhead, who hugged him back and kissed him hungrily, her tongue wrestling with his.

As she felt his cock dive deep into her pussy, Mary Jane let out a passionate moan, breaking the kiss. "Oh my god!" She gasped out. "You're bigger than Petey!"

"I'm not that big," Dick mumbled.

"Bull," The redhead hissed, pouting at him. "I can feel you touching my g-spot! Peter never managed to make me feel good whenever we did it," She then smacked the upside of Dick's head. "Move it, tiger."

And he did, his cock rubbing against her walls of her pussy. MJ let out a series of moans and cries, feeling him hit her spot over and over. "Oh, fuck! Oh, my fucking god!"

Dick silently kept pounding Mary Jane's cunt, hoping no one would come by and see this. He was lucky it wasn't all that bright tonight. Being walking distance from the huge party being held in the large Stark mansion across the street wasn't exactly helping matters, though.

"Oh, yeah! Do me, Dick! Do me!" The redhead coaxed him on, pressing her body close to his. "Bang me, c'mon!"

"I'm going to cum!" Peter's best friend cried out.

"Take your best shot!" Mary Jane shouted back. She then let out a moaning cry as Dick shot his load deep into her folds, feeling his warmth spread out to her belly. She then pulled Dick towards her and kissed him again, her tongue ravishing his own once again...

 

"So, whose car did we just have sex in?" Dick asked Mary Jane as they were walking back towards the house, fully dressed.

"D-Does it matter?" MJ lightly punched him in the arm. "You're such a dork."

"Hey, I'm just worried we might have ruined the leather seats." The dark-haired boy rubbed his arm.

"No wonder Peter likes you." The redhead laughed as the two of them went into the mansion, loud music blaring as they opened the door.

Meanwhile, a boy wearing a red shirt and black slacks emerged from the bushes, holding up his cell phone with a grin. "Looks like I got me some good ol' fappin' material/blackmail! I can practically smell a threesome coming up..." Wade Wilson then frowned. "And speaking of threesomes, the author better make a fic about me getting some booty soon. I want me some action!"


	28. Clea, Livewire (Leslie Willis)

**Clea - AU**

Dick strode into the room with a smile on his face, slipping out of his shoes. "I'm home!" He suddenly was greeted by a pair of arms around his neck and a face nuzzling his back. "Hey, babe."

"I'm so glad you're home," Clea, the white-haired beauty purred into him as she hugged him from behind. "It was so boring around here..."

"I'm sure you had something to do while I was gone," Nightwing replied, feeling his girlfriend's bare breasts pressing against his back. Apparently she had been bathing when he was away. He only could wish he was here for that.

"Yes, but there's only so much I can do by myself..." Clea began to unbutton her boyfriend's shirt, eager to touch his muscular chest and kiss his body all over. Dick started to shuck his shirt off while she then focused on his pants, letting his belt hit the floor and pulling his trousers and boxers down, leaving him nude as she now was. "Ooh, yes... Now I can feel you against me, lover~"

Dick let out a sigh, feeling Clea latch onto his cock and stroke it with her skilled hands. "You've been missing me a lot, huh?"

"Not just you," The white-haired woman breathed out, jerking him off while playing with his balls, her panting getting audible. "I've missed your other half so much..." She felt his hard-on go stiff and tense under her touch. "Looks like you're ready for me."

"You're damn right," Dick moved himself around and placed his arms around Clea, lifting her up towards him as she flung her legs around his waist and clung onto him, feeling his erection poke at her pussy. "I refuse to let you do all the work."

"Yes," Clea gasped out, looking at her boyfriend with bedroom eyes. "Fuck me, Dick."

The dark-haired man did as she commanded, thrusting into her with one go. He never felt such a warm and cozy hole surrounding his rod. Clea's cries of lust rang in his ears, making him eager to give her more. His hands cupping her lovely, shapely ass, he began to fuck the living daylights out of her.

"YES! OH, YES!" The white-haired woman moaned out, pressing her breasts against his chest, eyes gazing right into his. "Fuck me!"

Dick wordlessly pumped himself into her, ignoring her nails digging into his back as he kept scraping her insides, managing to hit a g-spot. His girlfriend let out a squeal as she clung to him even tighter. He felt his climax coming up, his cock throbbing inside of her pussy. "God, gonna cum!"

"CUM!" Clea howled at him. "PLEASE!"

Dick yelled out Clea's name as he came inside of her, near-unison with Clea's scream of unbridled lust and ecstasy. The two of them held each other in a passionate embrace, great warmth radiating from their bodies.

 

"That was fun," Clea said from her place near Dick's side on the bed.

"Yeah, it was." Dick replied, his arm around the nude white-haired girl. "Maybe I should spend my day off with you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." His girlfriend leaned forwards and kissed him.

 

**Livewire (Leslie Willis)**

Dick was pinned down on the road, glaring at the woman above him. "You won't get away with this," He growled out.

"Nah, I think I will." Livewire smiled down at the trapped Nightwing. "No Batjerk or Superdork to save you now."

The caped crusader felt his cock go rock-hard underneath where the blue-haired woman was sitting on him. "Damn it..." Her ass rubbing against his groin wasn't helping matters either.

"Aww, what's the matter, little bird boy got a problem?" Livewire teased, grinning at Dick as she kept grinding on his lap. "Am I making you uncomfortable and horny?"

"You're the devil," Nightwing hissed, trying to lift himself from the ground, but Livewire pushed him back down.

"I get that a lot. Now stay still for me." The blue-haired villainess then began to tear off the spandex covering Dick's genitals, letting his cock spring forth from its confines. "Damn, wingman. You must've been jerking it off a lot, huh?"

"S-Shut up," Dick uselessly spat out as Livewire took it into her hands and stroked his member.

"C'mon, Nightdick, show me what you got." The electric woman then placed Dick's rod between her thighs and pressed his cock between them. "You like me bullying your little buddy?"

"Y-You're not that hot," The dark-haired man ground out, before he felt a jolt of pain through his body. He looked at the scowling face of Livewire looking back at him.

"Watch it, bub." Livewire held up two sparkling digits in the air, electricity arcing between them. "I still can zap you, you know. Don't make me ruin a good thing going on." She then released his cock from her thighs and began to shift her body so that her ass was facing Nightwing and her face was near his erection. "And speaking of a good thing..." Livewire stuck out her tongue and licked at the hard-on in front of her.

Dick groaned as he felt another jolt run through him, this time, it was one of pleasure. "Damn!"

"Yummy," Livewire purred as she then snapped her fingers and her leotard began to disintegrate, leaving her nude. "C'mon, bird boy! My pussy ain't going to lick itself!" She then poked his balls with a weak static shock.

Dick went rigid, then let out a groan as he slowly grabbed the blue-haired woman's rear and leaned forwards, licking at her waiting and moist cunt. He felt her mouth engulf his cock and her tongue licking up his shaft, sending sexual vibes throughout his body.

Livewire hummed, blowing the poor hero off and caressing his testicles, hoping to get him off. His tongue sliding inside her folds was also making her horny as well. She pulled his cock out of her mouth for a moment, licking her lips. "God, this is the best cock ever! Can't wait to ride this monster after I make you bust a nut!"

Nightwing kept eating her pussy out, his tongue soon managing to find a g-spot in her folds. Livewire arched her back as she let out a moan.

"Fuck, you've hit the jackpot!" The blue-haired woman hissed as she went back to sucking Dick with a vengeance, her tongue lavishing the tip of his cock. After a while, she felt him burst in her mouth, his seed flooding it. She let out a garbled moan as she came all over Dick's face as well.

Dick pulled away from her ass, face covered in love juices. He heard Livewire let out a ragged sigh as she turned around and faced him, grinning like a cat. "...What are you planning on doing to me now?" He asked, wary.

"Don't play dumb, Nightcock." Livewire sneered at him, grabbing his flaccid cock and stroking it. "I'm going to drain your balls dry."

Nightwing could only hope he would be saved from being oversexed to death.


	29. Magik (Illyana Rasputin), Madame Xanadu

**Madame Xanadu**

"Um, Madame Xanadu?" Dick asked as he entered the shop. "I'm here, I got your message. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Richard, it is good of you to come." The dark-haired woman cooed as she floated in the magic circle, completely nude. She beckoned him to come to her. "I have need of your body."

"More tantric magic again?" Nightwing asked.

"I am afraid so," The seer replied gravely. "In order for me to contact the spirits of the tantra, I must be one with a male. And you have the physique for the male half of the ritual. So, please, be one with me."

"...Looks like I don't have a choice." Dick sighed, stripping down to his birthday suit and headed towards the circle, sitting near Xanadu. "What do we do?"

Xanadu moved over to Dick and sat down in his lap, her legs around his waist. "Become one with me," She breathed, feeling his erection pressed against her lower lips. She began to sink down onto his cock, a shuddering gasp escaping her as she took it all in, embracing the man in front of her. "Yes, like this..."

"God," Dick grunted out as she began to move, her breasts pressed against his chest. "I can feel your warmth on me..."

"Shh..." Xanadu hushed him. "Do not make much noise. I need to hear the spirits..." She kept riding him, her pussy milking Dick's rod for all it's worth.

Dick hissed as he sat there, letting the sorceress fuck him and hearing her murmur words that felt like from another dimension he couldn't comprehend. But all that mattered to him right now was that he was so close to cumming. "Fuck...!"

"Oh, spirits! I have received your answer! I know now what I must do!" Xanadu shouted as she felt Dick hugging her tightly, his seed pumping deep into her womb. A soft moan erupted from her throat as she relaxed against his nude form. "Gods be good...!"

"Did I help?" Dick groaned out.

"Y-Yes... You were instrumental in gaining the tantra's favor... Now I know what to do..." Xanadu murmured softly, looking at Dick. "But first, let me rest. I need to recover from this..."

The two of them held each other for a while, basking in their own warmth...

 

**Magik (Illyana Rasputin) - AU**

"What reason do you have here in my domain, Nightwing?" The blonde tilted her head, a curious look at the dark-haired crimefighter in front of her.

"I've...been cursed by a tantric demon, and I can't stop getting hard, even when I've jacked it off so many times," Dick grumbled, too ashamed to face Magik in the eye. Her bell-like laughter rang in his ears as he suddenly felt her hand cupping his chin.

"Do you want me to help you with your little problem, my little bird? Do you?" Illyana cooed at him with the most sweetest smile on her face.

"Y-Yes..." Dick groaned, feeling his raging hard-on straining against his outfit. It was starting to drive him mad with lust, and seeing Magik in the nude wasn't helping matters any. "Please..."

"You look so cute when you beg," Illyana looked straight into his pleading eyes, her smile growing even more cloying. She then motioned Dick to stand up, and then began to rip off his bodysuit, a hungry glint in her eye. As soon as she was done undressing him, she was greeted with the sight of Nightwing's large cock pointing at her. "Oh, my! What a cute little thing you have for me..."

Dick bit back a moan as the blonde began caressing and stroking it as if it were a puppy. "God..."

"Poor thing, have you been bothering your master? Are you being mean and troublesome? Bad boy!" Illyana lightly slapped Dick's member, making him shudder and moan. "But don't worry, I'll teach you to behave." With that, she took the cock into her mouth and grabbed his ass for leverage, her fingers digging into his buttocks.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Nightwing grasped the top of her head, that damned tongue of hers teasing his shaft mercilessly. As she bobbed back and forth on his dick junior, Dick felt like he wanted to empty his balls into her throat. But the aching of his prick was starting to lessen.

Magik, however, wasn't going to be denied of a chance to be stuffed with delicious cum. She kept up the relentless sucking and licking, hoping to get Dick to overload in her. The blonde refused to budge when Dick tried to pull her away, gripping onto his ass like a vice.

"God, I'm going to cum! Please!" The dark-haired man moaned.

Illyana ignored him and awaited for the flood of cum to come. She didn't have to wait long as her reward came and began to fill her mouth quickly. The Hell Lord swallowed the abnormal flow of cum quickly as it came, her stomach slowly starting to swell from the excess seed.

As soon as Dick finished his climax, Illyana pulled away from his rod, cum dripping from her mouth and a hand rubbing her now bulging belly. "Ah, my little bird has been holding out on me... Such a naughty boy~" She patted her stomach, making small sloshing, gurgling noises as she slowly rose up. "I am glad you came to me with this little problem, though."

"W-What about-" Dick was cut off by the blonde leaning forwards and kissing him on the lips. She then pulled back and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Don't worry about me, little bird. From now on, I want you to come to me whenever you have any tantra problems, okay?" Illyana then let out a hiccup, covering her mouth. She sheepishly smiled at the former Robin, a blush on her face. "After I've made quick work finishing my meal, of course..."


	30. Superman (Clara Kent), Red Hood (Jayce Todd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Chapter 30. I'm glad I've made it. I'm sorry if I'm so focused on this story, I'll be sure to get back to my other stories, but I just want to take a moment to thank you guys for the hits. :) Love y'all!

**Red Hood (Jayce Todd) - AU**

"Hey, Dickhead." Jayce was lying on the couch in her bra and panties, a combo of black and lace. "How long are you going to take in there? The movie's starting."

"In a minute," Dick called out, working on making his caesar salad. "Patience is a virtue~"

"I'll virtue your ass if you don't come here," She growled out as Jayce sat up from the couch and stormed towards the kitchen, a pout on her face. "Stop tossing your damn salad and come sit on the damn couch with me."

"Jayce, I-" Dick was cut off as the shorter girl wrapped her arms around him and kissed him aggressively, pulling him towards her. He tried to pull himself away, but she proved to be quite tenacious than he was whenever he saw her with a man and got slightly protective over her.

The Red Hood broke off the kiss and looked at him. "If you don't come sit with me, I'll tell Kory about last night~" The dark-haired woman grinned evilly.

"Okay, you win." Dick threw the spoon to the side as he let Jayce drag him towards the couch. "But this better not be a long movie."

"Just shut up and watch." Jayce shoved him onto the couch and plopped down near him, grinning.

 

Dick slowly cracked an eye open, vision blurry. He felt something...wet and moist on his crotch, as if someone was sucking on his cock. God, he couldn't believe he sat through a boring-ass movie, no thanks to Jayce. Grunting and slurping filled his ears as he opened another eye, vision slightly less blurry and seeing a woman's nude figure between his legs. "Ugh... J-Jay?"

A feeling of prickling was his answer, his thighs being stabbed by her nails. "Fuck!" He groaned.

Jayce kept sucking him off, ignoring his pitiful cries. She felt his cock pulse in her mouth, getting ready to cum. She kept licking the tip of his cock vigorously, preparing to take in his seed. Soon, her waiting paid off as Dick let out a moan, blasting his semen inside her mouth. Jayce greedily swallowed his baby batter, all to the last drop.

Nightwing let out a sigh as Jayce pulled away from his cock and licked her lips. She then climbed onto the first Robin and grinned. "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!" Her fingers pinched his nose, causing him to cough loudly. "We're not done yet. I want your little Dickie..."

"Oh, god..." Dick could only look pleadingly at the grinning, short-haired woman on him.

 

**Superman (Clara Kent) - Office AU**

"Hello, Dick." Clara waved at her fellow reporter, smiling.

"Hi, Clara..." Dick waved back, blushing a bit. He couldn't help but feel a bit bashful inside. Clara was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Ruby lips, a large bust, curvy hips, and a smile that melted your heart. It felt so good whenever she spoke to you. "How's it going?"

"For better or worse," The dark-haired woman chuckled. "I heard Mr. White gave you the dressing down when you came back."

"Mr. White is a taskmaster." Dick groaned. "God, I wish he'd ease up. Good stories just don't fall out of the sky!"

"Maybe he'd better stick to tabloids." Clara giggled, making Dick chuckle as well.

"Speaking of tabloids, I bet he'd have a field day if his number one reporter were engaged with a random guy..." The dark-haired man murmured softly, loud enough for the female reporter to hear. However, little did Dick know, Clara already was planning on doing said thing.

"Really?" Clara spoke loudly, making Dick jump a bit.

"Huh? What?" The distracted reporter looked at his colleague, blushing. "No, nothing. Forget I said anything. I gotta go." With that, Dick began to head down the hallway. Clara smiled knowingly and slowly headed towards Dick's direction.

 

Dick slipped into the jaintor's closet and began to unzip his pants, pulling out his cock. "God, help me...!" He began to stroke his rod, his mind filled with the lovely images of Clara Kent in racy outfits, like a french maid outfit, sling bikini, and a oversized schoolgirl uniform. "Fuck!"

He was so embroiled in his masturbation that he didn't hear the door creak open a bit and see Clara looking at him. Her smile never faded as she slowly took a step back. "Dick? Are you all right in there?" She softly called out.

The number two reporter stopped, frozen in shock. His erection in hand, he slowly gulped and found the will to speak. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You seem to be in pain..." Clara's concerned voice called out.

"I'm fine, really! I just needed to get something out..." The dark-haired man sputtered, hoping she wouldn't see him with his cock hanging out.

"Do you still want to be engaged with me, then?" Her voice made his blood run cold. How could she have...? Dick shook his head and quickly covered his junk as Clara opened the door, walking in and shutting the door behind her. "You don't have to hide it, you know. I've known all along you've got a crush on me."

"How-"

"You weren't being subtle, dear." Clara giggled. "And to be honest, I have a crush of my own as well." The short-haired woman began to undo her belt and let it drop onto the floor, pulling down her skirt and white panties, showing her bare pussy to Dick. "And I want to make your dream come true."

Dick held in a breath as she turned around, her perfect ass was in front of him. He couldn't hold it back any longer. That look she was giving him sealed it. Dick hopped forwards and moved toward Clara, his cock being sandwiched between her buttocks. "Oh, god, thank you so much."

"Take your time," Clara cooed at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dick couldn't have asked for anything else right now. Spreading Clara's ass apart, he slid his hard-on into her waiting vagina...

 

Clara and Dick emerged from the closet, their clothes a bit messy. The slightly taller woman looked at her soon-to-be lover. "So, how was it?"

"It felt so good," Dick sighed blissfully. "I wish we could tell White about this."

"I don't think he'll believe us." Clara chuckled, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I think we should keep our affair private, if you know what I mean?" She pulled him close to her and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Y-Yeah...!" The dark-haired man stammered out, feeling his heart beat in his chest. This was the best day of his life.


	31. Flash (Barbara Allen), Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris)

**Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris)**

"Look at you," Carol purred, seeing the bound, naked Nightwing in front of her. "You look sexy like that, you know?"

"Let me go," Dick groaned, not wanting his captor to see his now-erect cock. "You can't do this..."

A swat to his ass silenced him. "You belong to me, and you'll do as I say. And right now, I want to ride on you." She turned Dick over, spotting his erection and licked her lips. "God, you are really hung~" The dark-haired woman purred.

Nightwing shuddered as he saw Carol remove her uniform, baring her nude body in front of him and walking towards him with a coy smile. "Carol, please..."

"Shut up and enjoy," The sexy violet lantern growled as she gripped his cock and slid her pussy on top, enjoying his groans as she took his rod all the way inside her. "Oh, fuck yes!"

Dick felt Carol's ass slap against his thighs as she bounced on his member, her breasts bouncing in front of him. The sight of her lusty look on her face was making his dick go even harder, even more so than usual. "God!"

"Damn right I am!" Carol hissed, digging her nails into Dick's sides. "Worship me, you son of a bitch! Pray to me!"

Nightwing cried out, feeling those damned nails almost piercing his skin. His orgasm was about to come, and it was going to be big.

"Say my name," The Star Sapphire snarled, glaring dead at him with a mix of lust and dominance. "SAY IT!"

"CAROL!" Dick roared, shooting his load deep into her womb as her scream joined his in unison. Hal Jordan's former girlfriend shook with euphoria as she panted heavily, looking down at her new toy.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun together, you and I." Carol licked her lips hungrily.

 

**Flash (Barbara Allen) - AU**

A red blur raced towards a cloud of pink mist as Barbara pushed her body forwards to find Nightwing. "Dick? Dick, are you there?" You all right?"

"Ugh...I feel like my loins are on fire..." Nightwing groaned, slowly standing up.

"Oh, god, you've been hit by the pheromones, haven't you?" The blonde sighed, looking at the fidgeting man in front of her. "Um, okay, look. Let's just go back to the hotel and... we'll figure this out." She took his arm and sped off, en route back to the hotel...

 

Dick was sitting on the bed, in his boxers as Barbara emerged from the bathroom in a towel. "Oh, god, you look so hot..." He blurted out, blushing a bit.

"...Yeah. Urm, you want to get rid of those boxers you're wearing so we can start?" Barbara blushed as well, slowly unwrapping her towel. She let it drop to the floor, revealing her curvy nude body in front of the raven-haired young man, her long legs, her flat stomach, her large breasts.

The former Robin quickly flung off his underwear, letting his hard-on spring free from its confines. "I-I'm ready, Barb."

Flash then practically pounced on the younger man, her breasts pressing against his chest and her lower mouth hovering over the tip of his cock. She quickly kissed him, before taking in Dick's cock inside her pussy, all the way in. "Ahhh...! So big!"

"Fuck!" Dick groaned, grabbing at her hips. "Your pussy feels so damn good!"

Barbara placed her hands onto his torso, slowly pushing him back down. "J-Just lie back down and let me handle this..." She then began to rise up and fall down, her ass smacking against him. Soon, she began to speed up her riding, sending strong vibrations to Dick.

"Oh, GOD!" The dark-haired man moaned, feeling his cock being scrubbed by the speedster's inner walls of her cunt. He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to cum, and cum hard. "I'M CUMMING!"

Barbara then stopped, slamming her butt down on his thighs as she felt him unload his semen inside of her, his warmth flowing into her belly. "Oooh, so good...!" She breathed out and leaned down onto Dick, her tongue slipping out from her mouth.

The two of them lay there on the bed for a while, not bothering to move as they were both comfy where they were.


	32. Lavour and Ika, Triplicate Girl (Luornu Durgo)

**Triplicate Girl (Luornu Durgo) - Harem AU**

"I really like how you girls are eager to please me," Dick smiled at the three nude brunettes surrounding him, two of them were licking at his cock and balls.

"Well, you rescued me from that accursed lamp, master, so I'm repaying you~" Luornu purred as she licked his cheek lecherously, her eyes twinkling with lust. "My other selves and I are more than eager to give you what you want."

"I'm glad to hear that-Ahh!" The prince let out a gasp as he felt a tongue tickling at his testicles. "By the gods, you truly are a djinni of worth!"

Luornu placed her legs between Dick's head, her pussy hovering above his face. "Do you want a taste, my lord?" She asked, a coy smile on her lovely face.

"Please!" The dark-haired man groaned, feeling Luornu's selves now sucking on his erection and licking at his backdoor. He was rewarded by a pussy to his mouth, which he quickly devoured hungrily. The female djinni wearing an orange bead necklace howled as her lower mouth was being kiss passionately.

Meanwhile, the Luornu wearing a purple bead necklace was sucking Dick's member off, making euphoric noises as she glanced at her third self, clad in a pearl necklace, now fingering his asshole while licking her lips.

Dick felt like he was in heaven, being sucked and fucked, while sucking and tongue-fucking someone else. The moans coming from Luornu were making him even hornier. He could feel his climax rising up from all the attention on his genitals.

"Ahhh...! I'm going to come, my prince!" Luornu threw her head back and screamed, gushing her juices all over Dick's face, at the same time his cum burst into her clone's mouth. She flopped away from the prince and onto the bed, her two other selves vanishing. "...Ooh, I've never felt so good..."

"Me either," Dick sighed, smiling at the djinni. "So, are you going to fly off into the blue yonder?"

"Not right now..." Luornu reached out and embraced her lover. "I'd rather stay here with you and be yours."

 

**Lavour and Ika - AU**

"How did I ever get into a mess like this?" Nightwing groaned as he was currently being sucked off by a naked, red-skinned woman, her sharp eyes looking into his blue ones. She released his cock for a moment and licked her lips. 

"Not bad, for a foolish man. Be happy that I'm granting you mercy at my hands." Her devilish smile sent chills down Dick's spine. "After all, not many men have fallen into the clutches of Lavour."

"What a great name," Dick fought the urge to roll his eyes. He yelped as Lavour returned to wolf down upon his erection, her hot mouth making him feel weak at the knees. He hoped that wasn't someone watching this. Her curvy ass sticking up in the air didn't look too bad, though.

Unbeknownst to both of them, A white-skinned woman with pinkish hair was watching them, her hand down to her crotch, fingering herself furiously. Her other hand was groping one of her big breasts as she licked her lips. "I seriously hope I don't get caught..."

Lavour pulled away from Dick's cock and licked her lips. "Come out, you little crystal slut. I can hear you back there."

Ika froze and slowly emerged from her hiding spot, blushing. She looked at Dick's saliva-coated hard-on with a pout. "You really gave him a working over, didn't you?"

"Jealous?" Lavour purred at her.

"N-No!" Ika snapped, her dripping wet pussy saying otherwise.

The red-skinned magma woman sneered and cackled. "We can share him, if you want to. I'll be generous and let you have the succulent part of his body." Lavour dragged her tongue against the shaft of Dick's cock, making him groan.

Ika bit her lip, looking at Dick, then Lavour, then back at the former Robin...

 

"Yes! Oh, yes!" The white-skinned girl's pussy hugged the dark-haired man's rod tightly as she rode the hell out of Nightwing, her breasts bouncing along with her. "I never felt something this good before!"

Lavour reached out to Ika's chest, groping her firm breasts lovingly. "I'm glad you think so, dear." She felt Dick grasping onto her hips as he ate her pussy out. "Ooh, and he's such a quick learner...!" She leaned towards the crystal girl and kissed her passionately.

Dick could feel his cock pulsate inside Ika's relatively warmer pussy as his tongue poked around the magma woman's folds, touching a g-spot. He felt her body quivering, meaning he had struck a nerve. With renewed passion, he kept brushing at that spot, knowing his climax was coming up.

Lavour broke the kiss with Ika and let out a shaky moan. "I'm...I'm...!" She cut herself off as she wailed, coming all over her soon-to-be lover's face. Ika let out a moan as she felt his cum shoot into her womb, warmth spreading through her belly. "Gods!"

Both women got off of the exhausted Nightwing and lied down either side of him. "Did I aim to please?" The former Robin joked lightly.

"You did well," Lavour took his arm and pressed her body against it, planting a kiss to his cheek. "I'm impressed."

"I wouldn't mind going another round with you again." Ika slid an arm around his shoulders, smiling at him.

"Next time, though, can we do it on a bed?" Dick asked. "I don't think the grass is a good place for sex."

 

 

 


	33. Indigo-1, Black Canary (Dinah Lance)

**Indigo-1**

"Nok."

Dick looked at the mauve-colored woman outside his window, confused. What was an Indigo Lantern doing here? "Um, hi." He waved at her. "I-If you're looking for Green Lantern, he's at the Watchtower."

"I did not come for the Green Lantern." Indigo-1 spoke.

"No?" Nightwing tilted his head, curious.

"I came here for you," The Indigo tribeswoman stepped inside his bedroom from his window, moving closer towards the dark-haired man, clad only in his boxers. Her eyes were glued to his crotch. "I can give you great comfort." She lifted up her loincloth, revealing her bare pussy.

"Oh, damn..." Dick breathed out, feeling his cock go erect at the sight. He let out a gasp as the alien woman pulled down his undies and let his little man spring free, an approving smile on her lips.

"Nok." She slid off her loincloth and let it drop to the floor, as well as her top. Now nude, she embraced the human in front of her and slid her hands down to his supple rear, her palms cupping his buttocks. "You are very beautiful."

"So are you," Dick replied, shuddering from the magic hands caressing his ass. His penis was sandwiched between their bodies, sending him signals to his lust-addled mind. "I really want you."

"I am pleased to hear that." Indigo-1 then gently herded him to the edge of the bed, making him sit down as she placed her hands onto his shoulders and straddled onto his lap. "Do you want to be inside me?"

"Yes!" Nightwing nodded.

The Indigo Lantern smiled and then guided her cock to her pussy, putting the entire length inside her folds as she could feel the head suddenly press against her cervix. "Just a bit more..." The mauve-skinned beauty clenched her teeth as she pushed her body downwards, letting the tip of Dick's member push past the gate to her womb and a noticeable small bulge appeared on her belly. "Nok..."

"Holy shit, you took it all in..." The dark-haired man gaped at her in awe.

"I will make sure the both of us feel comfortable." And then, Indigo-1 began to move, her body rising and falling onto Dick as she bounced on his big, fat cock. Her breasts jiggled from her riding and her ass slapped against his thighs, the sound of skin smacking skin filling the room.

"God, baby, more! I haven't had something like this for so long!" Dick moaned, knowing he hadn't had done it in a long while.

The tribeswoman embraced him once again, planting a kiss onto his lips. She could feel him penetrating her womb with his large cock, sending shivers and shudders through her body. She couldn't wait for him to cum.

Dick let out a muffled moan and broke the kiss, a trail of saliva being broken between them. "Good god, honey, I think I'm going to cum!" He felt his rod throbbing wildly against the slick, velvet walls of the alien woman. "Oh, shit!"

"NOK!" Indigo then slammed her ass down, letting his cock inside her womb and spurt out his stored up cum inside. Her breath became ragged as she felt her womb being filled up to the brim, and then expanding like a balloon as her belly begin to swell up.

Dick groaned, his prick beginning to soften inside as he forced out every last drop of semen inside of Indigo-1, looking at her pudgy, cum-stuffed stomach. "Oh, god. I feel like I've been removed from a curse."

"Do you feel better?" The Indigo Lantern asked, a small smile on her face. She leaned forward a bit, the sloshing of cum inside of her was slightly audible.

"Yeah..." Nightwing breathed out. "D-Do you want me to...?"

"Not yet. Let us hold one another for a moment more." Indigo-1 wrapped Dick in a hug once more, pressing her body against his. He felt her breath against his ear, her gurgling belly filling the silence of the room. He hugged her back and smiled. At least he felt good.

 

**Black Canary (Dinah Lance)**

Dinah was handcuffed naked to the bed, looking back at her partner. "You won't get away with this, you bastard. I'll kick your ass when I'll get out of this." She hissed at him.

"Oh?" A nude Dick stepped into the light, holding a vibrator and a ball-gag. "You underestimate me, Canary. I have my ways of getting you off."

"You expect me to be pleased?" The blonde shot him a mock-glare.

"No, Miss Lance, I expect you to come!" Dick then climbed onto the bed and began to place the ball-gag onto her mouth, cutting off any retort she was going to make. "And now, I'm going to drive you to the edge."

Black Canary let out a muffled huff as she eyed the vibrator in the man's hand, buzzing to life and moving onto her bare skin, climbing her left breast and rubbing against her nipple, sending vibes to her brain. She let out a squeal that was thankfully muffled.

"Can't have you wrecking the place, black bird." Dick grinned, and took the other nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. He felt her body writhe under him, Dinah's moans and cries were blocked by the gag. Nightwing then alternated to her nipples, giving them equal attention.

Soon, he moved away from her breasts and placed her vibrator down towards the blonde's cunt, pressing it against her lower lips. His ears picked up a muffled cry as Dinah felt the vibrator tease her. An evil smile made its way onto Dick's face and he moved it to her clit, moving it around in a circle.

That did it. Dinah arched her back, letting out a muffled scream of lust. Her pussy sprayed out juices, some of them covering Dick's face.

"Damn, I must've hit a weak spot," Nightwing laughed as he slowly stood up and looked at the exhausted blonde bombshell. He went to remove the ball-gag from her mouth, hearing a series of heavy pants. "How do you feel?"

"I'm going...to make you pay..." Dinah groaned out, pouting at him.

"Well, good luck with-" Dick stopped as he saw the handcuffs fall from her hands. "Oh, shit."

"Damn straight." Dinah managed to summon some strength and lunged at him, hungry eyes boring into his.

 

"Fuck..." Dick groaned underneath a tired Dinah on top of him. "Ollie missed out on this."

"Yeah, he did." The blonde panted. "Sucks to be him."

"Yup," The former Robin weakly chuckled, before exhaustion took them both and they fell asleep on top of each other.


	34. Lady Death, Dazzler (Allison Blaire)

**Dazzler (Allison Blaire) - AU**

"Hey, babe~" Allison threw her arms around Dick with a huge smile on her face, happy to see her boyfriend. "Did you miss me?"

"Very," Dick hugged her back, happy to see her come back from her tour. To say he missed her was an understatement. "It was hell without you. It's been so lonely without you." He planted a kiss onto her cheek.

"Oh, honey..." Allison giggled, pressing her body against his seductively. "I plan to make it up to you big time. Meet me in the bedroom~" She then pulled away from her human boyfriend and strode into the bedroom, slowly taking off her clothes one by one.

Nightwing followed her and gazed at Dazzler's shapely rump as she slid off her leather pants, showing off her black thong. His erection strained against his own pants, prompting him to take them off as well as his tank-top.

"Well, boy wonder? Aren't you going to ravish me?" Allison purred, sliding down her thong and exposing her genitals to her boyfriend, shooting him a grin as she leaned on the bed, ass in the air.

"You're damn right I am!" Dick growled, flinging off his boxers and moving towards Allison, hard-on aimed at her...

 

"Ooh, gaawd!" Dazzler moaned as her pussy was being ravaged, her ass jiggling by the thrusting of Dick's cock in her. Skin slapping skin echoed in the room, as if it were music for their hot and heavy sex they were having.

"Yeah, you missed this, babe? You still like being fucked like this?" Dick slapped Allison on the ass lightly.

"OH! Oh, yes, I do!" The blonde shouted, feeling the dark-haired man's cock beginning to throb inside of her. "Unh! Cum inside me, just like you always do, Dickie!"

"I'm going to give it all to you," Dick grunted, grabbing hold of Allison's hips. He had saved up a lot of sperm ever since the singer went on her tour, and he was ready to pour it all. "And you're going to love it!"

"Oh, yeah...!" The blonde panted, feeling the throbbing increase. "Give it to me! Give it to-AAAAHHHH!" Dazzler's scream rang out as Dick shot his load deep into her womb, filling it full of his warm seed. Her hands gripped the sheets and her vision went slightly blurry. "Oh, fuck!"

Nightwing pulled out of her and lay beside her, exhausted. "God... I love you so much, babe."

"Me too, honey..." Dazzler cracked a smile, despite her pussy dripping out a thick trail of cum out of her.

 

**Lady Death - AU**

The former Robin looked at the white-skinned beauty in front of him, giving him a stern look. "...Um, hey. I don't suppose you don't know the way back to Gotham, do you?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. It would be the last time he ever messed with Zatanna's things. 

"Who are you?" The woman asked, her hand on her the hilt of her blade.

"My name is Richard. I'm a friend, and I'm lost." Nightwing explained, eying the beauty with wariness and caution. "Can't you help a fellow traveler out?"

"...You're lost, you say?" The white-haired woman relaxed and gave him a blank stare. "How unfortunate. Well, Richard, I am Lady Death. And you are in my domain."

"S-Sorry for trespassing, I'll just go-" He was cut off by Lady Death taking a step towards him.

"I cannot allow you to go out unprepared. My subjects will not take kindly to a stranger roaming about. Come, I will show you to my castle." She motioned him to follow her, and he did so.

 

Dick was resting comfortably in his very large bed, the slik covers feeling good against his bare skin. "This place doesn't seem so bad..." He mused, a grin appearing on his face. "But still, I really need to head on home..."

"You're awake," Lady Death entered the room, wearing nothing save for a see-through negligee. "I had expected you to be sleeping." A ghost of a smile was on her face as she sauntered towards the bed, white eyes on Dick. "But then again, I long for a bed warmer..."

"Uh, you really don't have to..." Nightwing nervously replied, his then-dormant erection starting to rise.

"Nonsense," The white-skinned woman slipped under the covers and moved towards the former Robin, pressing her surprisingly warm body against his. Her hand slid towards his crotch and brushed against his growing hard-on. "I can tell you are excited at the sight of me. Many men and woman are."

"Y-Yeah..." Dick dumbly stared at the woman beside him. "You're so beautiful, and so regal..."

"Enough about me, I want to get to know you." Death then began to stroke Dick's member, her soft skin making his little dick even harder as Dick bit back a moan. "You are quite needy for attention..."

Nightwing nodded. "I can't help it... I want you so bad..." His face turned red at that.

"At least you're honest." Lady Death then slipped under the covers and began to take his cock into her mouth, her tongue brushing against his shaft longingly. Her soon-to-be lover moaned as she started to suck him off.

"Oh, fucky-fuck!" Dick reached out and ran his hand over her rear and squeezed a buttock eagerly, making the white-haired woman hum in approval. His cock was still being covered in the warmth of Lady Death's mouth, her wet tongue slapping against the tip of his rod. "God, have mercy!"

Death kept blowing him until she felt his throbbing cock against her lips. She braced herself as he came inside her mouth, gulping down his seed greedily and licking him clean. She pulled her head away from his cock and licked her lips. "That was satisfying. And I see you still are playing with my rear..."

The former Robin's hand had moved towards her crotch, rubbing her lower lips. "C-Can I...?" He struggled to find the words, his face turning tomato red.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Lady Death shifted her body, sliding up towards Dick's upper body and facing him, her eyes gazing into his. "I do expect you to make me cry out your name."

"I will," Nightwing breathed out as he felt her rear press and grind against his still erect cock. "Oh, god, I will."

 

 


	35. Jubliee, Mary Marvel

**Jubilee - School AU**

"Um, Mr. G?" The Asian teen asked. "What did you call me here for?"

"Well, Ms. Lee, the thing is..." Dick twiddled his thumbs, looking at the slender, young lady in front of him, her blouse slightly open to reveal a lack of a bra. "I've been wondering if you have been taking a sex ed class recently?"

"Well, I've been planning to..." Jubilee blushed, looking down. "I heard the girls talk about it a lot..."

Dick inwardly sighed. Good lord, he really needed to change classes. "Let me guess, you want a hands-on experience."

"Aw, c'mon, am I really that obvious?" The dark-haired girl whined, pouting a bit.

"Yes." The raven-haired teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you got me. So, teach me!" Jubilee then began to pull down her skirt, revealing she wasn't wearing any panties. "Give me what you got, tiger~"

 

"Yeah! Oh, yeah!" Jubilee panted as she gripped the edge of Dick's desk hard as the older man pounded her in her tight asshole, her buttocks quivering from his thrusts. "Oh, fucky-fuck!"

"God, you're tight," The dark-haired man growled, giving his student a light swat to her perky rump. A squeal of joy was his reply. "You liked that? You like being spanked?"

"Ooh, yeah! Spank me, teach! Punish me~!" The Asian girl moaned, rubbing her ass against her teacher's groin. "Bust your nut into my pucker!"

"You're one bad girl..." Dick smacked her ass several times, feeling Jubilee's backdoor squeezing his now-throbbing cock. He was going to lose it soon, and her cries and moans weren't exactly helping him keep his climax down.

"Do it! C'mon, Mr. G, stuff me with your cream filling!" His student looked back at him with a lusty smile and a wink.

That was too much for Dick, who let out a grunt and shot his load deep into Jubilee's ass, flooding her rear entry with his warmth. "God!"

The Asian girl howled as her ass clenched around her teacher's rod, gripping the desk until her legs nearly lost any feeling. She felt Dick slowly pulling out of her, much to her disappointment. "Aw, c'mon, teach~ I wanted it in a bit longer..."

"Not until you've graduated." Dick then realized what he said and felt a shiver ran down his spine as Jubilee gave those bedroom eyes again. "Oh, boy..."

 

**Mary Marvel - Office AU**

"Hi, Dick!" Mary waved at him as she ran up to him, coffee and danish in her hands. "How's the boss treating you?"

"Mary, you are the boss." Dick rolled his eyes at the manager of Shazamart.

"I know, silly!" The brunette smiled as she sat down near him. "So, what are you doing for tonight?"

"Nothing much, really." The dark-haired man shrugged, not noticing the gleam in Mary's eye.

"Really..." Mary leaned forwards, pushing out her breasts. "Do you wanna have dinner at my house tonight?"

"...Sure, why not?" Dick sighed. "Beats watching Netflix at home."

"Great!" The white-clad woman smiled widely. "It's a date!"

 

And the dinner at Mary's house was decent as it could be, until...

"Heeeey, Dickie~" Mary was clinging to Dick like a teddy bear, grinning. "Y-You want to...to do it? W-With me?" She let out a cute-sounding hiccup.

Dick groaned. He knew he shouldn't have let her near any alcohol. "Mary, you're drunk, you need to rest..."

"Whaaaat? I'm n-not drunk, you're drunk!" The brunette halfheartedly glared at her employee, gripping his shoulders. "S-Stahp acting like you think you know everything!"

"I'm not," Dick began, but was cut off by Mary undressing in front of him, flinging her clothes onto the floor as she was left in her birthday suit. "Oh, god..."

"Come onnn, Dickie... Bang me good~!" A nude Mary turned around and shook her round rump at him. She slowly raised her hand up and smacked her ass, making it jiggle. "Right here! Let your inner perv goooo~!"

The dark-haired man sighed, knowing he was beat. "You asked for it, boss lady..."

 

Dick had his mouth invaded by a horny Mary, her tongue dancing with his fiercely as she clung to him while riding his hard-on on his lap. They broke the kiss, a trail of saliva leading from Mary's tongue. "God, this is going to be the talk of the break room..." He chuckled.

"You say one word, and I'll never speak to you again...!" Mary slurred, eying him with a surly gaze. "G-Got it?"

"Ok, Ok. I'm just kidding." The dark-haired man smiled at her.

"Good," And then Mary resumed her lip-locking on her soon-to-be lover, pressing her breasts against his chest and slamming her ass onto his lower body. She could feel her orgasm building up and her body getting hotter. It was making her go nuts with pleasure.

Dick could feel her embrace get tighter as he felt his cock pulse inside her pussy, ready to blow. Knowing he was ready, the employee held his boss tight to him and came deep inside her womb, painting it white. Mary's moan resounded in her mouth as she came as well, her body shaking from her orgasm.

The two pulled away from each other and flopped on the ends of the couch, Mary looking satisfied as she gazed upon an equally exhausted Dick. "Y-You're so good, Dickie~" She hiccuped. "Y-You wanna be sex friends?"

"...Sure, boss lady." Dick sighed, a big smile on his face.

 

 

 


	36. Filia, Hellcat (Patsy Walker)

**Filia (Skullgirls) - School AU**

"Oh, fuck...!" Dick groaned as he looked down at the new girl who was blowing him off. He didn't expect her to have a wild side, especially when she took his remark about jacking him off in the school shed seriously. "Damn, you're really g-good at this...!"

Filia pulled away from his cock and let out a gasp. "Ahh... You're better than my dildo back at home..." An awkward smile graced her lips. "I mean, not that my dildo is better than your cock..." She shook her head and stood up, showing off her curvy, plump nude body in front of her senior. "I-I'm ready for it..."

God, she was a weird one, but then again, he didn't mind weird. He helped her take a seat on his lap, his slicked-up rod being slowly eaten up by Filia's pussy. Feeling great warmth from her body pressed against his own as she hugged him, Dick quickly slid his hands onto her ass and groped it, earning him a squeak.

"Aahh..! K-Kiss me, please!" Filia leaned forwards and planted a sloppy kiss onto her classmate's lips, her tongue swirling around inside his mouth and slapping against his own tongue. Her hips began to rise and fall as she began to ride the hell out of Dick's cock. Her big breasts were pressed up against Dick's washboard chest. "Mmmm...!"

Dick managed to wrench his mouth free from Filia long enough and gasped. "Whoa! Slow down, no one knows this place except me..." He stared into her wanting red eyes, her blushing face and her full lips. "Are you a virgin or what?"

"N-No! Not anymore..." Filia breathed out as her ass smacked against his thighs. "My dildo took care of that. Please don't laugh..." The dark-haired girl then gave Dick a hug again, making a purring noise.

"Did you imagine me when you fucked yourself? Imagined me pounding you like this?" Dick whispered into her ear.

"Y-Yes..." The new student tittered out. "I've always had lewd dreams about you when we first met. Even about your cute butt..." Filia licked her lips and began to shower Dick with kisses.

"Oh, fuck, babe, I'm gonna cum!" Dick groaned, feeling his orgasm through his throbbing dick inside of the husky, raven-haired lass. "I'm going to blow my load!"

"Oh, god!" Filia moaned out, hugging him once more. "Please!"

Dick let out a grunt as he shot deep into the new girl, her moaning cries were music to his ears. They held each other in their arms for a moment before Filia broke the silence. "C-Can we do this again?"

"Sure. Anytime you want." Dick replied with a smile.

 

**Hellcat (Patsy Walker) - AU**

Gotham was hardly a place for a lady, especially for a cat-themed crusader who was beating up the local mobsters who were working for Penguin. Nightwing just sat on the rooftop, watching the so-called 'Hellcat' do her stuff. He was surprised that Catwoman wasn't here to comment on this. 

As soon as she finished dispatching the goons, she glanced at his direction and put her hands on her hips. "You could've helped, you know."

"I know. I just like seeing a lovely lady kick some ass," Nightwing hopped down from his perch and walked towards the costumed redhead. "Name's Nightwing, by the way. What brings you here to my corner of the woods?"

"Hmph. What a comedian." Hellcat huffed. "If you must know, I came here to stop Cobblejerk's goons from stealing a priceless artifact from a museum. Looks like I arrived in the nick of time."

"And you didn't need my help." Dick clapped his hands. "I wish Catwoman was here to see this."

"...Yeah, I heard about her. A real classy thief, if I've ever heard one."

"That's one way of putting it." Nightwing chuckled. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take back the artifact, but not before getting a reward," Patsy eyed the former Robin with a smirk on her face. "If you catch my drift."

Dick felt his heart skip a beat at that. "And what do you want?" He found his lips being crushed against the catty crimefighter's, her tongue sliding against his affectionately. As she broke the kiss, he let out a breath. "...That's a reward I can get behind."

 

Patsy let out a moan as Dick plunged deep into her pussy, her hands clutching the sheets beneath her. The two had decided to go into one of Dick's safehouses for a good time, and she was overjoyed when the bedroom had a large bed and covered in silk sheets. "Oh, god, this is great!"

"Yeah, you like this?" Nightwing held her legs steady as he kept slamming her hole over and over again, his balls smacking against her ass. "You like being fucked like this?"

"YES!" Patsy cried, arching her back and biting her lip in anticipation. "Don't stop, for the love of god!"

"Good, because I'm gonna keep going until I bust a nut!" Dick sped up his thrusts, eager to give her hot milky treasure. "Fucking hell, your pussy is so damn good!"

The redhead writhed underneath the muscular dark-haired man, feeling her orgasm coming. "I'm cumming!"

"Me too," With that, Dick cried out at the same time Patsy did, both of them cumming. The two of them separated from one another and lied down on the bed, exhausted. "God, that was amazing." Patsy sighed. "I should stop at Gotham more often."

"Watch out for clowns and scarecrows," Nighting half-joked. "You don't want to get tangled with them."

"I'll keep that in mind~" Patsy leaned forward and kissed Dick on the cheek.

 


	37. Starfire and Blackfire, Dumb Bunny

**Starfire and Blackfire - School AU**

"You're insane." Dick Grayson glared at the grinning, nude dark-haired woman in front of him. "I won't do it. I won't betray Kori!"

Komi snorted as she ruffled his hair. "Relax, Wonder Boy. I invited her to our little shindig for today. We're going to have fun, whether you like it or not."

"See previous statement." The raven-haired youth deadpanned, then froze as he heard the voice he never wanted to hear in this moment.

"Dick? Dick, are you in here?" Kori called out, entering the shed and stopping to see her sister sitting on her boyfriend's lap. "S-Sister! What do you think you are doing to my boyfriend?!" Her green eyes narrowed at Komi.

"What, is sharing him a crime?" The older girl pressed her cheek against Dick's face, a smug smile on her face.

"Y-Yes it is!" The redhead fumed, sputtering in jealous anger. "T-This is immoral and twisted, even for you, sister!"

"Reeeealllly?" Komi drawled, rolling her eyes. "Not even if I was willing to help you out, hmm?" She then began to undress Dick, ignoring her sister's protests for her to stop. She enjoyed the embarrassed look on Dick's face as she finally got him nude and began to stroke her beloved toy. "God, I love your tool, Grayson~"

"L-Leave Dick's 'tool' alone!" Kori's face was red, both from anger and embarrassment.

"Don't you mean, Dick's 'dick' alone?" Komi shot a devilish grin at her sister.

"Kori, please, look away." The aforementioned boy pleaded.

"By all means, sis, keep watching. You'll learn something." With that, Komi took his rod into her mouth and began to roughly suck him off, enjoying the noises that her victim was making. She didn't give a shit that he was her sister's boyfriend, she wanted to taste and feel his cum again.

Kori bit her lip, watching the disgusting display before her. It was wrong, but... she couldn't turn away. In some dark part of her mind, she was getting aroused by her sister blowing her boyfriend and the thought was making her pussy getting wet. "X'hal..." She whispered.

The raven-haired woman wiggled her bare ass at her sister, as if she were inviting her to give it a kiss. Komi kept brushing her tongue against Dick's shaft, feeling his hands on her head. She knew she had him know. Suddenly, she felt something wet brush against her cunt and realized her sister had finally given in to her temptations and was acting on them. A soft snort escaped her nose.

Kori gripped her sister's buttocks and licked the insides of her pussy ravenously, feeling loathing and desire at the same time. God help her, she was becoming like her slutty sister. But at least she would get to taste Dick's remaining seed after Komi was done.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna lose it!" Dick moaned, throwing his head back and let out a groan. His cock exploded forth his milky payload deep into Komi's maw, at the same time she squirted her juices onto her little sister's face.

Komi pulled away from Dick's rod and licked her lips. "Damn, that was good. Never thought Kori had it in her to make me cum. I'm so proud of you, sis~" She turned to face a blushing Kori and winked.

"I-I hate you!" Kori spat out, facing away from her big sister.

"Sure you do," The dark-haired woman still grinned at her, then turned to face Dick. "Well, Grayson? You still up for another round?"

"God help me." Dick sighed.

 

**Dumb Bunny (Athena Tremor)**

"Wow," The bunny-eared blonde was eying the former Robin like a piece of candy she found. "The magazine wasn't lying... You are cute!"

"...Um, thanks? Who are you, again?" Nightwing tilted his head.

"Oh! I, er, um, my name is Dumb Bunny of the Inferior Five!" She put her hands on her hips and did a heroic pose.

"Riiiight." Dick smiled kindly at her. "I think that you should probably go now. There's lots of bad guys around here."

"Don't worry! I'm a super-hero, too! I can kick butt and...and... what was I going to say?" The blonde tilted her head in confusion.

Nightwing sighed and quickly made his exit, leaving the confounded girl behind.

 

"That was weird..." Dick sighed as he flopped onto his bed in his boxers, relaxing on the mattress. "Well, I hope that girl got away safely."

Suddenly, the window glass shattered into pieces as a familiar figure landed clumsily on the floor. "Owowowow...!" Dumb Bunny stood up and shook her head. "That hurt..."

"What the-?!" The dark-haired man hopped up in alarm, quickly scanning the room for a weapon. But Dick was too late and too slow to react, feeling a squeeing heavy weight tackle him. "Hey!"

"Oh, my god!" Athena ran her fingers down Dick's well-toned body, stopping at his undies. "You are even hotter in your underwear! I wonder if you look hotter without them...!" She began to pull his boxers down, spotting the now-erect cock springing up. "Ooh!"

"Oh, no...!" Nightwing groaned, feeling his face turn red.

"D-D-Don't worry! I know what to do! I watched the movies where a woman did something to his thing!" Dumb Bunny then grabbed Dick's member and pumped it with her hand, smiling widely.

"Shit, not so hard!" The former Robin moaned, feeling his cock against the soft skin of the blonde's hands. "Easy...!"

"Umm... what was that stuff that came out of his thing again? It was white and had a name..." The bunny-eared blonde wondered as she now began to massage the fleshy rod in her hands. "Oh, well. I'll be sure to see it coming out!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dick gripped the sheets and groaned. The blonde's ministrations were having an effect on him and he was enjoying it. "God, I think I might cum soon...!"

"That's it, it was called cum!" Dumb Bunny chirped in realization as she lowered her face towards the cock in her hands. "Oh, wow, is it supposed to do that heartbeat thing in my hand? Is that how your cum is going to come out?"

"Gonna cum!" Nightwing cried out. "Oh, GOD!"

Dumb Bunny squealed as cum splattered onto her face and mouth, decorating her in white. "Aah! Ugh, it's all sticky, warm, and gooey!" The blonde wrinkled her nose, but her tongue brushed against a drop of semen and she made a pleased noise. "But it tastes cheesy~!"

"I'm so g-glad... Can you go away now?" Dick moaned.

"But I want more...!" The blonde pouted, his cock still in her hand. "Maybe if I can get some if I put it in my mouth?"

"Oh, SHIT!" Dick yelped as his sensitive cock was being taken into by the blonde's mouth and was being ravaged by her curious tongue. "God, give me strength...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sad that it is, I'm planning on ending this baby. But, fear not, I plan on making a sequel of sorts to this. Starring everyone's favorite scarlet speedster...


	38. Storm (Ororo Munroe), Green Lantern (Gal Gardner)

**Green Lantern (Gal Gardner) - AU**

"Um..." Dick looked at the curly-haired redhead in front of him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I wanna go have a ride on your bat-pole, boy blunder~" Gal hiccuped, her lovely face reddened as she put an arm around Dick. "Ain't I good enough for ya?"

"I, er, well..." Dick babbled, trying to find a way out of this. He did not need to deal with a drunk Lantern, let alone a tomboyish one. "I got work to do, so..."

"Fuck 'em!" The redhead pushed her face against the former Robin's. "Let's party, little man..."

 

"Oh, god, yeah!" Gal dug her nails into Nightwing's shoulders as she slammed her round ass onto his cock. "No wonder they call you Dick! Your prick is the best! Fuck!" She let out a growl as she pressed her breasts against Dick's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"S-Slow down! You're going to make us fall!" Dick pleaded, feeling the stool under him wobble from their movement. Gal insisted they do it on a bar stool, despite him telling her it really wasn't the safest place to do it on.

"Suck it up and be a man!" The redhead growled in his ear. "You only live once, right? Live a little! Come on, baby bird!" Gal sped up her ministrations, her buttocks slapping against Dick's thighs and the sound of skin on skin quickly filled the silent room.

Nightwing quietly gulped, hoping that the stool would hold out their wild nookie session. He also felt his orgasm quickly building up to its climax. "Fuck, gonna come soon..." He moaned.

"Ooh, can't wait." Gal then began licking at the shell of Dick's ear sensuously, hoping it would make him go crazy. "Bust a nut in me, Dickie~"

"Shit...!" The raven-haired man grabbed Gal's ass and shoved his cock all the way into her cunt, shooting his load deep into her core. Her exaggerated moaning only made him even more determined to push out every last drop of cum inside her. "...Oh, man."

"What'd I tell ya?" Gal purred straight into his ear affectionately. "The stool is cool."

Then the stool broke, sending the naked heroes onto the cold floor.

 

**Storm (Ororo Munroe) - School AU**

"Um, Professor Munroe? Why do I have to be naked for this?" Dick asked, covering his junk and trying not to look at his equally naked teacher.

"Because, Richard, this is necessary for you to understand how to interact with women in the bedroom." The white-haired, dark-skinned woman moved closer towards him, her perfectly sized breasts bouncing with each step she made. "I want to show you how to please your future wife or girlfriend."

"Ooookay..." Dick blinked, slowly moving his hands and letting his cock get erect. "But what do I need to do?"

"Just follow my lead," Ororo took his hand and led him towards her desk. She then walked over and bent over onto it, showing her shapely ass to the dark-haired youth and exposing her genitals to him. "Now, I want you to use your penis and guide it into my vagina..."

Her pupil did as he was told, slipping his cock into her pussy. "Oh, man, it feels so slick inside..." He murmured softly.

"Good," The white-haired woman breathed out. "Now, move your hips back and forth..."

Dick nodded and started to thrust into her, his hips smacking her big ass. "God, this feels amazing!"

"Don't stop...! Keep going, Richard1" Ororo panted, gripping the desk as hard as she could. She knew it was wrong of her to lie to her student, but she knew that this would satisfy them both. And in a way, Dick would learn something from this, she hoped.

"Oh, man, oh, god!" The younger male grabbed the older female's hips for leverage as his cock kept scraping against her folds. "You're squeezing me, Professor!"

"T-That means I'm ready for you to give me your semen!" Ororo moaned out, her voice airy. "D-Do you feel a tingling in your penis?"

"Y-Yeah, I feel something!" Dick cried out.

"Then let it out! It's time!" The dark-skinned woman gasped in lust, her eyes glossy with ecstasy. "Let it go!"

Dick let out a cry and shot his jizz deep into his teacher, feeling her walls squeeze out every drop from his cock. He panted heavily as his cock finally went limp and pulled it out. "T-That was nuts...!"

"No, dear, it wasn't. It's only natural for you act upon your urges, especially the sexual kind." Ororo slowly rose from the desk and sighed. "I'm willing to teach you more lessons about sex, if you wish."

"Really? Cool." Dick smiled widely. "I'm in."

"Very good." The dark-skinned woman smiled at her pupil. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	39. Fire (Beatriz da Costa) and Ice (Tora Olafsdotter), Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan)

**Fire (Beatriz da Costa) and Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) - AU**

"Damn it, Wally, I told you, I don't need any of your little 'gifts' being sent to me." Dick, in his boxers, grumbled into the phone. "You already- Damn it, you son of a bitch." He hung up and sighed. "I guess I can't exactly to tell them to go away... I'm going to punch that idiot the next time I see him."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hello~?" A sultry female voice called out. "Is this Dick Grayson's room~?"

"This is him," Dick spoke. "Come in."

The door opened wide, more light filling in the dimly-lit room. "Bea, maybe we shouldn't go in. It's not polite to-" Another female voice spoke lowly, timid and nervous.

"And maybe the boy needs our help getting rid of his virginity. Now move it!" A woman in a white trenchcoat and hat was shoved into the room, letting out a small yelp. Another woman wearing a tan trenchcoat and hat strode into the room, smirking. "Hey, handsome. You the lucky guy that called for a double?"

"T-That's me, yeah." Dick nodded, wondering what kind of bodies those coats were hiding. He glanced at their shoes, which were blue and green heels respectively.

"Your friend told us all about you, how you wanted the deluxe treatment~" Miss Green purred at him. "Such a lucky guy, indeed~"

Miss Blue was just standing there, waving weakly at Dick. "H-Hi."

"I'm guessing you two are gonna have a three-way with me?" The dark-haired man asked.

"Ooh, this guy is smarter than he looks." Miss Green chuckled as she looped her arm around Miss Blue's. "Well, we're going to the bathroom to freshen up for you. Come on, Tora." She dragged the sputtering woman behind her, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

 

"Well, that could've been worse," Dick sighed, feeling his cock slowly rousing from its slumber. "...Oh, boy, it's waking up."

Just then the two women's voices could be heard from behind the door. Dick strained his ears to hear them.

"-What was that about out there? 'Hi'?!"

"-He looked so handsome, Bea! I-I choked!"

"Is this going to be a thing with you every time we do this? Really?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'll make you sorry if you don't stop acting like a girl, Tora!"

"I'm not!"

"C'mon, let's get out there and give him a shock."

 

The door swung open, revealing two sexy women clad in skimpy underwear, micro bras and thongs. In Tora's case, her bra and thong were lined in white fur.

"Like what you see, honey?" Bea purred, gesturing to her large chest.

Tora, meanwhile, was vainly trying to cover herself, her embarrassed smile frozen in place.

"Oh, my..." Dick's eyes widened in shock, his now-erect cock making a tent in his boxers. This did not go unnoticed by the girls.

"Oh, my god...!" Tora's wide eyes were glued to his boner straining against his pants. "I-Is it supposed to be THAT big?"

"Who cares?! I can't wait to put that beast inside of me!" Bea's grin threatened to split her face.

Soon, the two girls were near Dick's legs, Bea pulling down his boxers and fondling the large cock in her hands. "Ooh, such a big boy~" The green-haired woman cooed sweetly, planting kisses on his balls and the base of his rod.

Tora just blushed and poked at the member. "Why can't it be a cute and small thing? I-I like those..." She mumbled.

"Stop being shy and give him a try!" Bea hissed at her. "I'll go first and give him a welcome he'll never forget~" With that, she slid off her thong in one fluid motion and began to mount Dick, her pussy already taking him inside her. "Oh, GOD!"

Tora watched in awe as Bea threw her head back and began to move her hips, riding that big cock of his. She let out a shaky breath as Bea's butt bucked in front of her.

"Oh, damn, your pussy is squeezing me!" Dick groaned, feeling Bea's breasts press against his chest.

"My womb... your thing is knocking on its door...!" The green-haired woman then planted her lips onto Dick's, kissing him fiercely and pulling away. "Shit...! You're missing out, Tora~!"

Dick grabbed her hips as she kept riding on him, hoping to get him to cum faster. "Fuck...! I'm going to cum soon!"

"Good! Don't just stand there, Tora, Do something-Ooh!" Bea gasped out as she felt the other woman lightly kissing her ass. "God, you're doing a good job being an ass kisser!" She panted heavily as she felt Dick's rod pulse against her walls, signaling he was ready to blow. "Shoot it in me, baby~!"

Dick let out a grunt and blasted his seed deep into Bea's womb, making her scream out in ecstasy. He then felt her pull away from him and remove herself from his cock, showing her ass covered in blue kiss marks and her cum-dripping pussy. He let out a small gasp as he felt Tora kiss his ballsack and his still-hard shaft. "Oh, shit...!"

The white-haired woman pulled away and eyed his shaft. "I really hope it doesn't break me..." She murmured softly as she mounted Dick and looked at him with a small smile. "Um, I'm going to put it inside of me now. Please stay still for me, OK?" Tora took a deep breath as she straddled the dark-haired man and sank slowly down on his cock, letting out a shaky breath.

Dick placed his hands onto her hips as Tora finally put his cock into her warm, tight pussy. "You feel nice and snug around me." He gave her a grin.

"I-I'm not used to having big things in me..." The shy girl blushed as she began to move up and down, her rhythm gradually picking up. Dick glanced at her breasts, which were slightly larger and more jiggly than Bea's. He then felt a pair of lips pressing against his own as Tora kissed him.

Meanwhile, Bea was crawling towards the couple, a gleam in her eye. "Two can play at that game, my dear asskisser~" She leaned forwards and planted a quick kiss onto Tora's snow-white ass.

"Oh!" Tora squeaked as she felt lips on her rear. "B-Bea! Don't do that! No, not-AAH!" She then tensed up as she felt her friend press her lips against her other hole. Her face turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, god..!"

Dick moved his hips, eager for her to continue. "C'mon... I'm so close to cumming again..."

The white-haired woman resumed her riding, her ass slapping against his thighs. "Y-Yes, oh, yes! It's starting to feel so good now...!" She wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and sped up her motions. "Ooh, I think I'm going to cum soon!"

"Me too..." Dick hissed as he started to feel his dick throb once again. "Gonna bust a nut!"

"P-Please..." Tora moaned. She didn't want for him to make a mess in his room, but she didn't deny it would feel good for him to nut in her pussy. "Go inside me...!"

The dark-haired man let out a grunt as he once again shot his load deep into her folds, flooding her womb with his spunk. Tora let out a squealing moan, her body shaking from her orgasm.

Dick fell back onto his bed, Tora on top of him with her green kiss-mark covered ass in the air. The two of them panted heavily, the white-haired woman feeling his cock slide out of her cunt. "I-I think I might get used to dealing with big cocks..." She sighed.

"Good." Bea moved towards them and pressed her body against Dick. "Cause we're not done yet. The night's just started, and we're not resting until the sun's up." A predatory grin flashed on her face.

"Oh, god..." Dick and Tora groaned in unison.

 

**Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) - School AU**

"...Kamala? Why are you here?" Dick asked.

"Is it true? Is it true that you've been giving my friends lessons?" The brunette asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, yes, but-"

"I knew it! They've been always talking about you, Mr. Grayson, and they've said you've given the best lessons!" Kamala stomped her foot, glaring at him. "Well, I want a lesson too! It's not fair!"

Dick swallowed and looked at the upset girl. "I don't think you'd want my type of-"

"Yes, I do!" The dark-skinned girl cried.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you a lesson." The dark-haired man sighed. "As long as you follow my directions."

"Great!" Kamala beamed widely, nodding furiously. "W-What do I have to do?"

Dick sighed. What a time to be the sex-ed teacher. "Bend over on my desk, and pull down your panties."

The dark-skinned girl quickly did as instructed. "Okay, now what?" She looked at him, her ass towards him.

"Now relax yourself and push your butt out forward."

Kamala pulled her skirt back and stuck her ass out.

Dick then unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, quickly getting hard at the sight of the young girl's pussy. He wished he hadn't did it with Arisia. "Are you ready for the lesson?"

"Yes!" Without warning, Kamala felt Dick slide his rod deep inside of her, making her squeak in shock. "OH, MY GOD!"

"This is the start of the lesson." Dick grunted as he slowly thrust in and out of Kamala, brushing against her inner pussy walls. "This is what your friends were talking about."

"Y-Your thing is-is rubbing my insides!" The brunette gasped, her legs shaking in excitement. "Ooh!"

"You mean my penis," Dick replied. "And I am making intercourse with your vagina. How do you feel?"

Kamala panted heavily as she felt her ass quiver from his hips slamming against her. "I-I-I feel...good!" She breathed out. "Oh, god, oh, god!"

"I'm going faster now," The dark-haired man announced as he sped up his thrusts, hitting any sensitive spots in her folds. He picked up Kamala's squeals and cries; it was music to his ears. "You like this?"

"YES!" The dark-skinned girl felt her face flush as a trickle of saliva ran down her mouth. "I-I can feel your penis vibrating in me, Mr. Grayson!"

"I'm going to distribute my semen inside of you now," The sex-ed teacher gripped her hips and shoved his cock deep into her cunt, blasting his jizz inside and painting her walls white. Kamala let out a scream of lust as Dick quickly pulled out of her, leaving her love tunnel dripping out cum.

"That was better than I expected." Dick sighed, looking at an exhausted Kamala. "At least things can't get any more weirder..."

"Mr. Grayson?" Dick turned around to face a blushing Arisia, who was eying his cock. "I'm here for my blowjob...lesson." She then looked at Kamala. "Wow, did you give Kamala a lesson, too?"

Dick groaned inwardly. Being a sex-ed teacher really was troublesome sometimes...


	40. Dolphin, Namorita

**Dolphin**

Dick felt the coolness of the sea water against his skin. God, it felt great to skinny-dip in the ocean sometimes. "I really needed a break after dealing with those creeps in the city. Sometimes, I just need to be alone for a little while..." He sighed as he floated in the water.

Suddenly, he felt something near below his waist. "Oh, shit." He froze, thinking it was some kind of shark or other aquatic beast swimming around. He then felt something engulf his cock and clamp on it, a slimy appendage brushing his shaft. "Oh, god!"

He tried to pull away, but something prevented him from moving fully as he felt several things digging into the soft flesh of his buttocks. "Please don't tell me I'm getting raped by an octopus," Dick let a whine escape from him; it would be embarrassing if someone found out.

The appendage assaulting his dick started to move around, teasing his urethra and slapping against the head of his cock. "Fuck...!" He couldn't believe he was going to come, inside an octopus no less. "I'm reaaally glad no one's here...!"

A loud groan then erupted from Nightwing and he shot off a load into the maw of whatever held his dick hostage. He kept pouring out every drop until he couldn't anymore. Then he felt his dick being let go, and something emerged from the water right in front of him, a beautiful-looking, white-haired woman with a wide smile on her face.

"...Oh, my god. You were the one that was attacking my dick junior?" Dick spoke out breathlessly.

She nodded eagerly, opening her mouth and showing specks of cum on her tongue.

"I just got a blowjob from an Atlantean." Nightwing blinked in shock and awe. "My life can't get any weirder than this."

The aquatic beauty then glomped Dick and began to passionately make out with him, pressing and grinding her nude body against his underneath the moonlight.

 

**Namorita - School AU**

"We're going to get in trouble," Dick groaned as he and Namorita were inside the school pool, both completely nude.

"Shut up and come here!" The blonde snapped, dragging him towards her and pressing up against his body. "I want you to bang me, right in the pool."

"You're serious." The dark-haired boy looked at her.

"Damn right I am." With that, she crushed her lips onto his and slid her tongue deep into his, kissing him roughly and wildly. She then broke the kiss and began to stroke his cock underneath the water. "C'mon, get hard for me, Dickie..."

"God...!" Dick let out a shaky sigh as he felt Namorita's perky breasts press against his chest, making his cock slowly grow harder and harder in her hand. "This is crazy...!"

"I like crazy," Namorita growled lustfully, feeling his erection getting rock-hard in her grip. She then let go and positioned her pussy above his cock. "And I like you and your little man." With that, she impaled her hole onto his rod, letting out a moan as she did so.

Dick winced as her walls caressed his shaft and her nails digging into his skin. "Fucking hell!" He gasped out, then began to slowly thrust inside her. His hands were holding her ass as she squirmed against him.

"Harder!" The blonde rasped, kissing him all over his face hungrily. "I want your cum inside my pussy!"

The dark-haired boy grunted as he sped up the pace, pumping his cock into her cunt. Namorita's ragged moans and grunts were beginning to sound like music to his ears. "God, oh man, I'm going to lose it!" He cried.

"Yes! Do it! NOW!" The blonde wailed.

Dick let out a cry as he shot out his seed deep into his girlfriend's womb, staining her pussy walls with his jizz. Namorita shook with ecstasy and joy in his arms, a shaky moan escaping her lips. "...Damn, I'm never doing underwater sex again..."

"Oh, we're definitely doing it again." A defiant gleam was in the blonde's eye. "I have no doubt about that."

Her boyfriend sighed in defeat. This was one of the strangest days in his life.


End file.
